Abhijit ko hua bukhar
by ConfidentGirl22
Summary: Love of abhijit and Daya, compkete role reversal this tym. hope u all enjoy... review plzzzzzzzzzz... take care... chapter 8 updated.. enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a new story of mine, had this idea hitting my mind from the time I fell ill. check this out, till now I've seen abhi take care of daya, dis tym it's a complete role reversal.. as of now the situation is abhirika are married for 2 months and so are dareya… nd tarika has gone to a 2 week conference in chicago, which wud be very helpful to her, and abhi being a good husband could'nt say no to her and he is missing her a lot…_

1st day after tarika left for Chicago and DUO house, coz abhirika and dareya stay as a family der…

****

Morning 8 am..

Shreya busy in the kitchen, wonderful smell of palak paneer coming out..

Daya comes in and hugs shreya from behind…

shreya shivers on that touch…

**Shreya:** daya kya kar rahe hain aap?

**Daya:** apni biwi se romance yaar, aur kya…

**Shreya:** Daya hatiye, abhijit sir ajayenge..

**Daya:** wo utha hi nahi, waise apni biwi se hi romance kar raha na. kisi aur se nahi,

**Shreya: **baatein karna to koi aapse seekhe bs, hatiye ab, kaam hai mujhe…

**Daya:** nahi hatunga, aur ye kya? shadi ke 2 months hogaye hain aur tum ab tak darr jaati ho mere sparsh se..

**Shreya:** darr nahi hota, bs wo…..

**Daya:** wo kya?

**Shreya:** mae thodi si apne thoughts me thi, aur aap achanak se agaye to thoda sa darr gayi thi…

Daya still hugs her tightly…

**Shreya:** hatiye na plz… bohat kaam hai, aap jake ready hojaiyye, fresh hote hi yahan agaye,,

Daya pouts make a sad puppy face.. and goes away..

**Shreya smiles and blushes thinking:** daya bhi na… bohat badmash hain, par mujhse hi to karte hain ye shaitaani…

she shouts..

**Shreya:** daya suniye to…

Daya smiles and turns,,

**Daya:** haan shreya?

**Shreya; **abhijit sir ko jaga dijiye late hojayega bureau jaane me…

Daya gets angry and goes stamping feet…

Shreya giggles…

**Shreya thinks:** mujhe apko manana aata hai.. abhi aati hu….

Daya goes into abhi's room….

He sees abhi shivering while hugging a pillow.. he goes near him and puts his palm on abhi's forehead…

**Daya talking to himself:** arey ye kya boss!? itna bukhar, aur ye tarika ke jaane ke baad..

He tires to wake up abhijit,

**Daya:** abhi utho to… dekho 8 baj gaye hain.. bureau jaana hai…

**Abhi in sleep**: daya dekh thodi der sone de… thodi der baad uthta hu.. tu ready hojaa..

**Daya:** 5 mins me uthjao abhi, warna acp sir se parade hogi, agar tabiyat theek na ho to leave lelo, mae boldeta hu…

**Abhi: **mujhe kya hua. theek hu..

**Daya thinks**: bukhar to hai, par kaam me rahega to dil behel jayega.. ghar pe aur tarika ko miss karega, zyada kharb hojaiyegi tabiyat..

He goes…

Meanwhile abhi tries to get up….

his head is paining like hell..

Still he gets up, checks himself..

**and talks:** ahhhh! mera sar… den he opens firstaid box… takes pain killers and mild fever tablet and swallows it id water…

****

Seeing tarika and his potrait: dekha tarika, mae apna khyal rakh raha, fever start hote hi tablet leli.. tum kyun gayi yaar….

Phone rings,,, listening the special ringtone and the display pic abhi smiles..

picks up the fone..

****

Tarika: abhi jaag gaye aap?

**Abhi in a sweet voice:** Haan jaan jaag gaye, kya karein, ap yahan hoti to pyar se jagati, isliye hum zyada der tak sote the…

**Tarika:** abhi, aap bhi na….

**Abhi:** abhi ki jaan, hum bhi kya? aaj to bata hi dijiye..

**Tarika:** bohat kharab ho aap..

**Abhi: **kya yaar, tareef to karsakti thi…

**tarika:** haan my husband is the best…

**abhi:** dil khush kardiya yaar…

**Tarika:** waise abhi apki awaaz itni bhaari kyun lagrahi hai..

**Abhi thinks:** margaye yaar, biwi itna pyar karti hai to problem yahi hai ke wo jhat se pehchan leti hai ke kya problem hai…

**Tarika:** kya sonchrahe abhi? kahin aap ne drink to nahi kiya?

**Abhi:** arey nahi jaan… bs thoda sa raat me jaaga tha isliye…

**Tarika:** kyun? apko pata hai na gala kharab hota hai late sone se…

**Abhi:** tum thi nahi na sath isi liye nind nahi aayi..

**Tarika:** ab baatein banana band kijiye and fresh hojaiyye.. mujhe ninni arahi hai, late horaha..

**Abhi:** accha sojaiyye jaan… love u…

**Tarika:** love u too abhi …

keeps fone and gets ready..

while taking shower his head is spinning…

comes out and gets ready..

Here in Dareya Room…..

_Daya getting ready in a bad mood.. talking to himself.._

**Daya:** huh! pyar karo to problem, na karo to problem… mae bhi naraz hu ab.. baat hi nahi karunga…

he tries to take his shirt.. but its stuck… he pulls it…

it doesn't comes out..

He in anger turns..

He sees shreya holding that shirt…

**Daya:** shreya mera shirt do, already late horaha hu bureau jaane ke liye..

**Shreya: **Nahi mae pehnaungi…

**Daya:** plz dedo..

Shreya pouts and gives back the shirt…

while daya puts it on..

Shreya comes in front of him.. removes his hand and buttons up his shirt…

Daya still angry…

**Shreya:** Iam sorry Daya..

**Daya:** kyun sorry bolrahi ho..

**Shreya:** wo kitchen me….

**Daya:** its ok..jao ready hojao..

Shreya goes away thinking….

Daya getting ready…

he's still angry..

after he puts on perfume..

two hands sneek on to his waist..

He smiles…

**Shreya:** sorry na daya? plz?

Daya brings shreya to the front…

and hugs her tightly…

**Daya:** tum kya samajhti ho? mujhe accha lagta hai tumse naraz hona?

**Shreya:** phir naraz kyun hote hain aap?

**Daya: **Tum mujhe khud se door karti ho to accha nahi lagta hai..

**Shreya:** ok ok kabhi nahi karungi..

**Daya:** promise?

**Shreya:** pakka promise..

**Daya:** ok mae abhi ko dekhta use thoda sa fever lagraha hai..

**Shreya:** abhijit sir ko Dr. Tarika ki itni adat hai, 2 weeks pata ni kya hoga..

Daya goes..

He sees abhi all ready in his usual attire..

He smiles…

**Daya:** abhi! arey waah! lagta hai bhabiji ki awaz ka jaadu chalgaya hai..

**Abhi:** tujhe kasie pata chala?

**Daya:** thodi der pehle to sorahe the.. ab achanak ready bhi hogaye…

**Abhi: **haan wo aaya to tha call tarika..

**Daya:** boss bohat miss kar rahe ho na use..

**Abhi:** nahi bilkul bhi nahi, jab use hi meri fikr nahi to mae kyun miss karu bhala…

**Daya thinking**: kya boss ab kaise kaatega ye 2 hafte.. yaar tarika tumhara jaana itna zaroori tha kya..

Shreya calls dem for bfast…

Both go down..

everyone quitely does breakfast and move towards bureau…

In the bureau, a case is reported,

All went to crime scene..

abhi is not his usual active self…

His head is aching a lot..

and finally the time when they all need to go to forensic lab…

**Abhi says;** plz aaplog ho aao, mujhe kuch theek nahi lagraha..

He sits down heavily on a chair…

**Acp goes near him:** abhijit kya hua? lab chalo.. kaam bohat hai..

**Abhi: **sir thoda sa fever hai, mae aata hu…

All go away..

**Abhijit thinking:** itni yaad kyun arahi hai tarika ki… aisa to nahi ke wo door gayi hi nahi… upar se bukhar aur headache,, jaane kya hojata hai tarika se door hote hi..

All officers sad due to their senior's condition….

**Shreya to daya:** daya ye abhijit sir ko kya hogaya?

**Daya:** arey wahi majnu… tarika ko bohat miss kar raha hoga…

**Shreya:** majnu to mat boliye…

**Daya:** kya bolu phir…

**Shreya:** mae bhi mission pe jaungi na tab puchungi apse…

**Daya:** arey yaar kya hai?

**Shreya:** dekha…

Acha chalo…

All in forensic lab..

_Salunkhe looking here and der.._

**Acp:** kya dekhraha hai salunkhe..

**Salunkhe:** arey mere damad sahab nahi dikhrahe hain..

**Acp:** ohh wo uski tabiyat theek nahi lagrahi..

**Salunkhe:** tabiyat theek nahi ya lab soona laga unhe apni biwi ke bina…

**Acp:** arey kaam ki baat kar ab…

All catch the culprit…

and return to bureau…

**abhi says:** sir gahr chalte hain apne apne..

**Daya: **haan abhi chalo..

all move towards home..

DUO home…

**Shreya:** abhijit sir, aap kya khayenge…

**Abhi:** kuch nahi shreya, aur ye kya tumhe sir bulane se mana kiya na..

**Shreya:** soryy bhaiyya.. ab thk?

**Abhi:** good girl..

**Shreya;** boliye na kya khayenge aap?

**Abhi:** bhindi bana do..

**Daya:** yaar mujhe to kuch aur chahye..

**Shreya:** ab to bhindi hi banegi…

**Daya:** not fair yaar, team bana li tum logon ne…

Abhi sad seeing daya and shreya's love..

_Shreya nudges daya in ribs giving an ishaara.._

Daya understands…

**Daya**: abhi chalo fresh hojate hain….

dinner done….

All go towards their room….

**abhi lying on bed thinking: ek din to guzar gaya…**

Again a call..

Abhi smiles coz he knows who's call is that.. he picks up..

**Abhi**: hi jaan! good morning to u…

**Tarika:** abhi morning…

**Abhi:** meri to night agayi, par mae soyu kaise?

**Tarika:** kyun?

**Abhi:** tum nahi ho to nind kaise ayegi?

**Tarika:** abhi baccho jaisi baatein mat karo…

**abhi: **baccha hi to hu mae..

**Tarika:** accha my baby, chalo sojaao..

**Abhi:** sulao na tum..

**Tarika:** late horahi abhi..

**Abhi:** plz jaan… ek min..

he gets up opens first aid box slowly takes out fever pill and gulps it wid water..

**tarika: **abhi? sojao ab..

**Abhi:** haan jaan let gaya..

**Tarika:** hmm eyes close karo ab and mujhse baat karo..

he talks slowly

**abhi: **jaan tumhe bohat miss kiya aaj.. tumhara jaana itna zarori tha kya..

talk continues, abhi slept…

tarika keeps fone..

In the middle of night,,, abhi shivers and wakes up… TARIKA!... 

**A/N: asli story shuru hogi next update me… kya dekha abhijit ne sapne me.. daya kaise sambhaalega abhi ko..**

**guys my new story. hws it.. ? all types of reviews accepted… hope u all enjoy it….**


	2. Abhijit ka bura sapnaa

_This is a new update,hope u all enjoy it, na pasand aaye to request likhdena, i'll write on it.. Ek aur dareya plan kar rahe, dekhen kya hota hai..._

_Story continues from where it ended..._

**Abhi:** TARIKA!؛؛؛

Abhi woke up sweating badly and shivering like a leaf does in winter...

**He talks to himself:** nahi ye nahi hosakta...

Hearing his loud voice, daya comes running...

He opens the door..

Abhi sees him, and says: dayaa...

Daya comes and just hugs him..

Says nothing, just soothes himm..

Shreya runs to get a hot cup off coffee...

Abhi sobs..

**Daya:** abhijit, kya hua?

**Abhi:** wo tarika...

**Daya becomes tensed:** kya hua tarika ko? Abhijit tum sunrahe meri baat use kuch nahi hoga...

**Abhi:** wo maine sapnaa...

**Daya:** abhi, tum bacchon jaise darr gaye, ek sapna hi to tha...

**Abhi angry:** mae baccha nahi hu daya.. Mujhe pata hai, .

Agar tumhari shreya ke liye bhi aisa sapna aata to tumhe pata chalta..

Shreya enters,,

She is shocked to here abhijit like dis...

But he comes near abhijit..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya, kya dekha aapne?

**Abhi:** shreya, wo taaru mujhse doooor...

He is unable to tell...

Daya suddenly feels bad on his behaviour..

**Daya:** abhi, sorry...

**Shreya:** daya sir, aap jaiyyee..

Shreya uses word sir when she's angry..

**Daya thinks:** ohhh no.. Shreya gussa hogayi, aur abhi naraz...

He goes...

**Shreya:** bhaiyya...

**Abhi:** shreya wo nahi jayegi na mujhse door kabhi?

**Shreya:** bhaiyya apka aur tarika ka rishta, ek nahi 7 janmon ka hai, itni jaldi thodi tootega..

**Abhi:** 7 ka to nahi pata shreya, par is janam me mae use door jaane nahi doonga...

**Shreya:** apko apne pyar par yakin hai?

**Abhi:** bohat zyada yakin hai..

**Shreya**: to phr pareshan mat hoiyye.. And ye lijiye coffee mae daya sir ko bhejti hu..

**Abhi:** shreya gussa mat hona, baccha hai kuch bhi boldeta hai..

**Shreya:** itne bhi bacche nahi hain bhaiyya, ke wo kya bolrahe hain, ye unhi ki samajh na aaye..

**Abhi:** phr bhi, dnt be angry on him..

**Shreya:** i'll try...

Abhi began drinking coffee..

Shreya turns..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya, tarika ko call karlena, u'll feel better...

_**Here in chicago...**_

_**Tarika feels a sudden pang in her heart.. As if her abhi called her...**_

_**It was d last session before lunch**_

Tarika becomes restles..

She is shivering somewat..

**Lisa: **forensic export from chennai CID..

**Lisa:** tarika wat happened? Are u alrite..

**Tarika:** i dnt.. Knoww lisa... Something's wrong home...

**Lisa: **why dont u make a call? Par kal hi aayi ho tum. Aaj kya hoga..

**Tarika:** i just felt abhi calling me..

**Lisa:** skype him..

Just den.. Tarika's fone vibrates..

**Lisa:** lo agaya tumhare husband ka call..

And the session ends..

**Lisa:** go tarika recv his call..

Tarika picks up the call..

**Tarika:** abhi...

**Abhi :** tarika..

No words coming out..

**Tarika:** abhi, aap theek to ho.. Mujhe laga ke...

**Abhi:** tarika, tum theek ho?.

**Tarika:** haan iam fyn...

**Abhi: **plz tarika, come into ua room and skype me...

Before listening to answer, he cuts the call..

**She shouts**: lisa, grab my lunch i'll be back 5 mins b4 the lunch ends..

She rushes to her room...

Takes her ipad..

Punches in a few keys..

And now the call going..

Sr inspector abhijit...

In a second the call recievd..

Abhi can see his beloved tarika..

Tarika worried on seeing abhi's condition..

**Tarika started..:** abhi kya hua apko, wahan par to adhi raat hai na..

**Then she thinks,** arey abhi ko parsun raat bhi bukhar tha,, aur neend me badbada raha tha.. Kahin phr bukhar to nahi hogaya sahab ko..

**Abhi:** tarika, mae ek bt tumse sach me puchna chahta hu..

**Tarika:** haan abhi bolo..

**Abhi:** tum mujhse pyaar karti ho na?

**Tarika angry now:** abhi! Ye kaisa questn hai, aur adhi raat ko ye puchne ke liye call kiya..

**Abhi: **haan ye questn hai, aur, iska jawab chahye mujhe..

_**Tarika softens a bit coz she knows the reason behind dis questn..**_

**Tarika smiles:** haan, abhi, my dear husband, apki tarika, apse bohat pyar karti hai...

Listening dis words, abhi relaxes a bit, but his stress not gone..

**Abhi:** tarika, ek aur sawal, tum mujhe kabhi chod kar nahi jaogi na? Kabhi mujhse naraz nahi rahogi zyada din tak, kabhi kisi aur ke liye mujhe dhoka nahi dogi na, kabhi mujhe akela nahi karogi na..

_Abhi started shivering now.._

Tarika is frightened now..

**Tarika:** abhi.. Abhi.. Suno meri baat..

( now we all know wat abhi saw in his dream..)

Abhi still sobing..

**Tarika:** abhi look at me..

Abhi looks at the screen...

**Tarika:** pehle to ansu pucho..

Abhi clear his face quickly like a kid..

**Tarika smiles thinking: **arey my baby, inhe kya hojata hai, ye obsession thk nahi, mere door hote hi bacchon jaisa karte hain...

**Abhi:** bolo na taaru...

**Tarika:** abhi, ap tarika ki heartbeat ho, bhala ye batao ke agar heartbeat se koi door hua to, koi zinda kaisa rahega..

**Abhi:** nahi heartbeat ke bina to koi nahi rehsakta..

He answers innocently..

**Tarika:** to phr koi sapna aaya bhi ho, to uss sapne se kehdo.. "tarika meri jaan hai, aur mae uski heartbeat jo kabhi alag nahi hosakte"...

**Abhi:** ok.. Mae kehdooga... Par plz tarika tum promise kro, tum har situation me mera saath dogi...

**Tarika:** abhi, i promise, i swear on u... Apka sath kbhi nhi chodungi...

Abhi relaxes now completely..

**Abhi: **taaru, sorry distrb kiya to par mae kya karta...

**Tarika: **apki call distrbance ni hai, aap shayad nind se darr k uthe, aapki pukar mujhe mehsoos hui..

**Abhi:** haan ab mae heartbeat hu to...

**Tarika:** abhi jaana hai, subah call krti, aap sojao..

Abhi disheartend..

**Abhi::** ok jaan, bye love u...

**Tarika: **love u too...

She makes another call:

**Man in sleep:** hello beta kaisi ho?

**Tarika:** sir, mae theek hu..

**Man:** conference kaisa chalraha hai..

**Tarika:** sir, bohat accha chalraha..

**Salunkhe:** ohh, bohat seekhne ko milega..

**Tarika:** sir, ek bt puchni thi..

**Salunkhe:** haan bolo beta..

**Tarika:** sir wo abhi, lab me aaye the?

**Salunkhe:** sahabzade, kal to nahi aaye the,par itni raat ko ye puchne call kiya?

**Tarika:** sorry sir, wo shayad abhi ko bukhar hai, unhe halucinations horahe.

**Salunkhe:** kya beta, wo sukoon se hai, arey haan kal nahi aaya tha lab, par maine soncha tumhe miss kr raha hoga..

**Tarika:** wahi to sir, kal wo aaye to checkup krlena, ya daya se kehke hospital bhejdena..

**Salunkhe:** ok beta..

**Tarika:** thankyou sir bye..

Fone cut..

**Salunkhe thinking:** meri health nahi puchi, abhi،, abhi..

Par kuch bhi bolo, wo uska husband hai..

_**A message tone..**_

_**Message from tarika:**_

_**" sorry dearest papa, apko nahi pucha, coz jaldi me thi, ap to samajhdar ho, par wo abhi hai na, bohat dare hue the nind se jaag kar call kiya.. Ap ki health to theek hogi, coz ap bht healthy food lete..., phr bhi thanx for everythng. Love u bye tckr"**_

Salunkhe smiles..

**Thinks:** meri beti hai... Mujhe kaise bhool sakti hai...

Duo house:

Dareya room

Shreya comes in..

**Daya:** shreya iam sorry..

**Shreya:** daya sir, sorry mujhe nahi bhaiyya ko kahiye..

**Daya:** shreya tum maaf krdo, abhi bhi maaf kardega..

**Shreya:** daya sir mae apse naraz nahi hu, par bhaiyya ko samajhna chahye tha, unhe itna bura laga ke wo bole ke shreya dur gayi to kaisa lagega.

**Daya:** mae jaanta hu, maine galti ki..

**Shreya:** jaiyye, bhaiyya ko apki zaroorat hai, ek to wo pehli baar itne din door rehne wale dr. Tarika se, upar se shayad unhe bukhar hai, isi liye aise sapne arahe hain.

**Daya: **haan jaunga.. Tum yahan aao..

Shreya scooted closer..

Daya hugged her tight..

**Shreya:** chodiye na..

**Daya:** tumhare bina kya karta mae?

Shreya pushes him..

**Shreya:** jaiyye bhi...

In abhirika room..

Abhi has taken another tablet..

Trying hard to sleep, but unable to sleep..

Daya enters the room.

**Daya:** abhi iam sorry.

**Abhi:** hojata hai na kabhi, iam sorry, meri wajah se tumlog distrb hogaye..

**Daya:** abhi kaisi baatein kar rahe ho?

**Abhi:** tum jaao sojao, shreya wait kr rahi hogi..

**Daya: **shreya ne bheja hai mujhe yahan, wo sogayi hai.. Tum bhi sojao..

**Abhi:** pata nahi daya nind hi nahi arahi..

Daya moves around searching and he found it..

**Abhi:** kya dhoondrahe ho daya?

**Daya:** jistarah mujhe bukhar aye to tum sulate the, aaj mera chance hai apne bade bhai ko sulane ka..

Chalo sojao..

Daya comes and sits on bed, abhi does an unexpected thing for daya..

He moves a little bit and puts his head on daya's lap..

_( sorry guys, iam showing abhi like dis, but it doesnt mean he's a weakling, but u knw na fever n all me koi bhi aisa karta hai..)_

**Daya:** kya hua abhi? Tarika ki bohat yaad arahi hai?

**Abhi:** haan yaar..

Daya puts some balm on abhi's forehead, and temples.. And starts massaging..

Abhi's stressed mind relaxes...

About 15 mins later, he's fast asleep..

Daya tries moving his head..

**Abhi in sleep:** tarika, plz mujhe chodke kabhi mat jaana...

**Daya smiles thinks:** maine galti ki isse rudely bt krke, itni adat acchi nahi abhi..

**Daya's conscience: **waise tum kuch kam nahi ho, abhi ni hota to kaise bechain rehte ho,

**Daya:** wo mae to baccha hu na abhi ka isliye..

**Daya1:** acha tum bacche ho abhi ke, waise hi tarika ka baby abhi hai, tarika uska khayal ek maa ki tarah rakhti hai, she's a superwomen..

**Daya:** haan tarika to superwomen hai, ek hi tym pe saare role acche se nibhati hai. Caring mother, fighting sister, supporting friend and a loving wife.

**Daya1:** saari ladkiyan aisi hi hoti hai, hum ladke hi samaj nahi paate..

**Daya:** haan baat to sahi..

Wid dis daya dozed off to sleep in that awkward position..

Morning comes..

_Shreya comes into the room.._

_She sees both brothers in dat situation, she smiles, quickly clicks a fotograph and keeps her fone.._

Hearing her giggle abhi wakes up..

He sits back quickly,

**Abhi:** oh no, mae aise sogaya, aur daya pareshan hogaya..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya koi pblm nahi hai, kya aapne daya ke liye nahi kiya ye sab..

**Abhi:** kiya kyunki wo mera baccha hai..

**Shreya:** to ab apke bacche ka chance hai..

Waise dr. Tarika se bt ki aapne?

**Abhi:** haan bt to ki thi.. Mae fresh hoke aata tum jagao apne pyare se pati ko..

Shreya blushes..

Abhi goes into the bathroom..

Shreya slowly goes near daya..

Bends down and gives a light kiss on his forehead..

**Shreya:** good morning daya...

Daya just pulls her and lies down on the bed, still in deep sleep...

**Murmers:** shreya sojate na, aaj bureau ki chutti krdete..

Shreya blushes hard, coz they are in abhi's room..

Shreya tries removing herself..

**Shreya:** daya uthiye, hum abhi bhaiyya ke room me hain..

**Daya:** shreya sojao yaar, ek to raat ko theek se nind nahi aayi..

**Abhijit comes in..**

Uhhu uhhhu..

Kya yaar daya romance krne ke liye mera hi room mila kya... A bit loudly...

Daya sits up suddenly, shreya runs away blushing...

Daya shy..

**Abhi:** jaa yaar fresh hojaa, bereau nikalna hai..

Daya moves away...

**Abhi smiles:** ye daya bhi na..

Fone rings...

**Abhi: **hello, abhijit ki jaan...

**Tarika:** haan meri dhadkan...

_**(i knw its fluffy, lovey dovey, but i hav always imagined my better half to spk like dis.. Winks)**_

**Abhi:** thnx raat ko support krne ke liye..

**Tarika:** ye to meri duty hai, aap ready hogaye?

**Suddenly abhijit: **ahhhh!

**Tarika gets afraid:** hello abhi! Kya hua apko?

**Abhijit:** ni wo thoda sa table ka maar laga..

**Tarika:** abhi apko pata hai, ap jhoot nahi bol paate hain..

**Abhi: **ok fyn, mujhe kal se bohat headache horaha.. Aur fever bhi hai, shayad isiliye bure sapne arahe ..

**Tarika:** mujhe samajh agaya tha abhi, aj salunkhe sir se checkup krwaiyye ya phr daya ke sath koi hospital jaiyye..

**Abhi:** taaru, wo kuch nahi, kal ka case bohat thakane wala tha..isliye, aj shaam tak thk hojaunga..

**Tarika:** agar theek ni hue to doctor paas jaiyye...

**Abhi:** ok jaan, abhi aap sojao..mae bereau jaata..

**Tarika:** ok abhi, goodnyt.. Love u..

**Abhi:** goodnyt taaru, meri to morning hai.. Love u too..

Wid that he gets ready and goes to dining hall..

**Here dareya's cute romance..**

**Daya:** shreya mujhe khilao na apne hath se..

**Shreya:** daya, bacchon jaise behave mat kariye, hum late bhi horahe hain..

**Daya:** ok fine, mae khaunga hi nahi..

He pouts and tries to go away..

Shreya comes, puches him back on chair..

**Shreya:** ye lijiye khaiyye..

Daya smiles and takes in the morsel of chapati happily..

**Shreya:** ab khush?

**Daya:** roz khilaogi na..?

**Shreya:** haan baba..

Seeing der love, abhi feels tears in his eyes, he cleans dem and goes for bfast..

**Daya:** abhi ye lo palak paneer taste kro..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya, apki tabiyat kaisi hai ab? Agar theek lage to khaana warna mae kuch aur bana deti hu..

**Abhi:** itni fikr mat karo, mae theek hu..

All in the bureau,

A case is reported in worly...

All go der,

**A women:** sahab mere pati ko kisi ne maardiya..she faints crying...

Shreya and purvi go near her, and pacify her..

Here all are seeing abhijit not in his usual active condition, he's continously wiping his forehead, clutching his stomach, but nobody dare say a thing, coz work tym is serious work tym, no personal discussion..

Sometym later, a suspect caught, he was misbehaving wid purvi..

**Abhijit went near him, slapped him hard and said:** aurat ki respect karna seekh, warna tere zinda rehne ka adhikar nahi..

However till evening, the culprit is caught..

All plan to go to canteen...

**Daya:** abhi chalo kuch khaa lo..

**Abhi:** mann nhi horaha yaar... Tumlog jaao..

All force him, still he didnt go, all go away sadly..

After they comeback little later its 8 o clock..

All shocked..

**Daya and Acp: **ABHIJEET!...

**A/N: guess, wat they've seen, hows dis guys, i know its not that good, but still, i hope u all enjoy it.. I want good number of reviews.. Friends encouragmnt nhi milegi to likhu kaise? Thnx to all who reviewd.. Nd aage bhi review krte rehna.. Love u n tckr all of u...**


	3. Abhijit 's childhood and daya ka pyaar

_**Abhijit 's childhood and daya ka pyaar...**_

_**I guess all of u are really curious owing to title.. But yes, i assure u, u'll enjoy dis chapter... Thnx for all ua reviews... Thnx for encouragemnt..**_

_**And guys, in the previous chap, abhi sir is nt jealous because daya nd shreya are close..**_

_**But, he's sad coz, his love is nt wid him.. sab bohat bechain the na, ye raha apka update… **_

_**And ya in dis chapter we'll see a weak abhijit, and guys, fever me sb weak hote hain, hum sab fever se aj tak guzre hain..but i hope u'll nt be disheartend. Njy and read on...**_

Story continues..

**Acp and daya:** ABHI!؛...

They see, a very weak abhijit, fallen down on floor, clutching his head, and stomach, but still trying to get up...

Daya runs near him...

**Daya: **abhijit! Kya hua?

He tries to make him sit..

**Abhi: **plz daya mujhe chodo! Ghar jaana hai..

Salunkhe enters..

**Salunkhe: pehle** apna checkup krwao phr jaana ghar..

**Abhi angry:** mujhe kuch nahi hua hai, so plz mujhe ghar jaane do..

Now daya gets more angry..

**Daya:** abhi, bs karo, tum chote bacche nahi ho. Itne din se jo tabiyat kharab hai, kal halucinations bhi hue, headache, stomachache.. Tum samajhte hi nahi.

**Abhi: **mujhe kuch nahi hua, bs thakan ki wajah se.

**Daya:** accha thakan hui to fever ke tablets kyun lerahe tum 2 din se.

**Abhi:** wo wo.

**Daya:** bolo kch..

**Salunkhe:** kisi ko koi shauq nahi hai tumhara checkup krwana, wahan meri beti pareshan hai, bolrahi thi, sir abhi ka checkup krlena plz, unki tabiyat theek nahi hai.

Listening tarika's name, abhi's face turned into a smiling one..

Phir bhi ziddi to wo bohat hain..

**Abhi:** tarika se kahiye ke wo khud aaye aur checkup krle..

_Salunkhe, shreya, daya and acp sir smiled on his innocent talk and all others are giggling.._

**Acp: **abhijit kya bachpana hai, dcp ayega to sbki watt laga dega. Chalo checkup krwalo..

**Abhi stubbornly:** nahi, nahi, maine boldiya na, checkup sirf tarika karegi bs..

**Daya: **abhijit, chalo krwa checkup..

Abhi's fone bell rang..

**Abhi:** hello jaan..

All smiled..

**Tarika:** abhi, ap checkup krwa len na plz,

**Abhi:** nahi cupcake, dekho, pehle to mae salunkhe sir se checkup nahi karwaunga, doosre doctrs se mujhe darr lagta hai, isliye sirf meri dctr aap hi hain..

**Shreya nudging daya in ribs..**

**Idea was great...**

**Daya:**haan mera idea hai, great to hoga.

****

Tarika: abhi, apko meri kasam hai,checkup krwa lo na plz, tarika ki heartbeat..

**Abhi:** kya yaar taaru, hamesha kasam dekar emotional blackmail krdeti ho..

**Tarika:** accha, mujhe pata hai ap meri baat sunlenge, yakin hai mujhe abhi par..

**Abhi:** ahhhhhh!. Taaru, mae bd me call krta, par salunkhe saab ko bolna injectn na de.

**Tarika laughs:** haan baba boldoongi..

Call cut..

**Salunkhe:** ab to biwi ka permission bhi milgaya hai, ab to checkup karwale mere bhai..

**Abhi:** ab to karwana hi padega, checkup, biwi ka order jo mila hai..

Abhi sits, salunkhe brings his sethscope..

He asks questions..

**salunkhe:** bukhar kabse hai.

**Abhi thinking:** hmm, may be 3 days se hai.

**Salunkhe:** soncho mat itna tarika ne bataya mujhe.

**Abhi:** sbkch tarika se hi puchlo na aap.

**Acp interupts:** salunkhe tu checkup karega ya hospital bheju isko.

Both keep quite..

**Salunkhe:** headache horaha? Pet me dard hai.?

**Abhi: **headache to itna hai ke samaj me nahi araha..

Salunkhe frowns..

**Salunkhe:** i think, tumhe typhoid hua hai,

**Abhi shocked: **typhoid, noo..

**Salunkhe:** blood test karna padega,

**Abhi cut him:** no koi injection ya test nahi..

**Acp angry now:** abhijit choto bacche mat bano,

**Abhi pouts sadly thinks:** yaar tarika, tum kyun gayi, tum to atleast mujhe baby ki tarah treat karti..

Daya who sees dis, takes aside both salunkhe and acp..

**Daya: **sir aap dono plz abhi ko gussa mat kariye, mae deal karunga abhi se..

**Salunkhe:** par gussa kab kiya humne?

**Daya:** yehi to pblm hai sir, aap samajh nahi rahe hain,pehle to tarika yahan nahi hai, wo already pareshan hai.

**Acp:** haan par daya, wo baccha nahi hai na, use samajhna chahye..

**Salunkhe:** baat to yehi hai, wo senior inspector hai, koi dekhega to kya sonchega...

**Daya:** ap log rehne dijiye samjhenge nahi..

He goes angrily..

Outside..

**Daya:** abhi meri baat suno.

(daya treating abhi like a kid- hota hai aisa kabhi apne se bade ko bhi karna padta hai aisa)

**Abhi:** daya par hospital kyun

**Daya:** dekho abhi, tumhe bukhar hai, kam ni hoga to problem hogi.

**Abhi:** kuch nahi thode din me theek hojayega..

**Daya: accha**, kaise hoga theek treatmnt nahi karenge to..

**Abhi:** medicine leloonga..

**Daya:** acha ye batao, tarika ko kitna bura lagega ke tum uski baat nahi maane. Bolo.

Abhi thinks for a while.

**Abhi softly:** hurt hoga use, aur usne apni kasam di hai, treatment to karwana hoga..

**Daya:** chalo phir..

**Abhi:** yahin karwa lete na.

**Daya:** accha theek hai.

**To salunkhe:** salunkhe sahab! Aiyye kardijiye apne damad ka test.

Salunkhe smiles and brings the syringe and needle and a strap to tighten the nerves..

**Salunkhe:** abhijit, hath tight pakadna aur hilna bilkul bhi mat.

**Abhi:** ji sir..

He ties in d strap..

And abhi starts fearing...

**Salunkhe:** abhijit hilna nahi warna needle kahin aur lagegi, dard zyada hoga..

**Abhi:** kya ye zaroori hai sir..

**Salunkhe irritated:** phir wahi murgi ki ek taang, samajh nahi aata tumhe.

Abhi closes his eyes and sit, and begins to imagine somthng sweet wid tarika..

He imagines tarika hugging him while his blood is drawn out..

When salunkhe pushes the needle in his nerve abhi feels bad..

Ahhh he flinches,

But again stood still.

After the test, daya shakes him

**Daya:** kahan khoye hue ho janab?

Abhi is still smiling..

**Rajat:** ohh! Daya sir aap bhi kya? Abhi sir to tarika ke khayalo me hain khoye hue..

Abhi come out of his dreams..

All smile at his antics..

**Salunkhe:** daya ise lejao, kuch juice do, 30 mins me report doonga,phr jaake dctr verma se medicine likhwa lena..

**Daya:** ok sir..

**Abhi:** sir thoda jaldi report nahi milsakti hai..

**Salunkhe:** itna tym to lagta hi hai..

Daya and abhi go..

After 30 mins..

Salunkhe call daya..

On phone...

**Daya:** haan salunkhe saab..

**Salunkhe:** arey yaar daya, lafda hogaya..

**Daya:** arey kya hua hai..

**Salunkhe:** jiska darr tha wahi hua hai..

**Daya:** matlab typhoid..

**Salunkhe:** haan wo bhi 2nd stage me, abhijit ko injections, drip sb lagana padega..

**Daya:** wo nahi maanega..

**Salunkhe:** maane ya na maane, treatment to karwani padegi, par ek baat aur, ye baat tarika ko pata na chale, warna wo ajayegi conference chodke..

**Daya:** haan mae abhi se baat karung, dr. Verma ke paas lejaunga,

**Salunkhe:** mae rakhta hu abhi, shaam ko aunga ghar..

Daya comes near abhi who's sleeping on sofa..

**Abhi:** daya, kya bola salunkhe saab ne.

**Daya:** abhi chalo doctr ke paas. Salunkhe saab ne unhe fax kardiye hain reports..

**Abhi:** uff iska matlab ab to treatment karwani hi hogi..

**Daya:** haan chalo..

**Abhi:** daya plz tarika ko mat batana kuch bhi..

**Daya:** ok baba chalo ab..

They all go to dr. Verma's clinic..

After a long wait, their chance comes..

**Dr verma:** arey aao abhijit aur daya, acp sahab ka fone agaya tha.

**Daya:** namaste dr. Sahab.

**Dr. Verma: **abhijit, ap ye bed pe let jaao, mae reports leke aata hu,

Saying dis he went out..

**Abhi to daya:** yaar letna zaroori hai kya?

**Daya:** abhi chalo bus letjaao ab, bilkul bacchon jaisa karne lage ho tum bhi..

**Abhi irritated:** tu bhi aisa hi karta hai hamesha..

**Daya smiles: **akhir bhai kiska hu..

Abhijit doesnt have energy to argue.

So he lies down..

Dr. Verma comes..

**Daya**: sir check kijiye na..

**Dr. Verma:** lagta hai abhijit se zyada jaldi apko hai..

**Daya:** nahi dr sahab, thoda sa kaam hai.

**Dr. Verma: **aap jake aiyye, tb tak mae checkup karleta..

**Abhi:** nahi daya, thodi der se jaana tum.

**Dr. Verma smiles thinking:** kahin se bhi nahi lagta ke abhijit acp sahab ka right hand hai, bukhar bhi kya kya karta hai dekho..

**Here abhi thinking:** tarika se baat hi nahi ho paayi..

Here dr. Verma bsy in checking abhijit..

_**In chicago..**_

Tarika who's getting up, feels extreme pain in her head..

**Talks to herself: **ye achanak headache kyn hone laga mujhe.?

Kahin abhi ko kuch badi problem to nahi hai...

Fresh hoke call karti hu..

She goes to freshen up..

_**In india..**_

Daya gets a call he goes away, excusing himself...

On call

**Shreya: **sir, abhijit sir kaise hain?

**Sachin(imagine sachin as shreya's bro as rajat's tarika's bro..) from back:** gudia, kab tak daya sir ko sir bulaoge?

Shreya blushes..

**Daya:** haan shreya, sachin kuch bolraha hai..

**Shreya:** sir boliye na doctr ne kya bola..

**Daya:** hmm tumhe baad me dekhta hu..

**Shreya: **dekhlena, pehle boliye, dr ne kya bola..

**Daya:** typhoid 2nd stage..

**Shreya:** ohh noo..

**Daya:** haan, ek to tarika yahan nahi.. Lekin phir bhi hum sambhaal lenge.. Hai na?

**Shreya:** haan aur bohat acche sambhaalenge..

**Daya: **mujhe pata tha my love. Accha chalo rakhta hu, i love u..

**Shreya quickly:** me too..

**Daya:** nahi pura bolo..

**Sachin teases:** jaraha hu, baat krlena apne daya sir se..

**Daya:** ab to sachin bhi gaya..

**Shreya blushes**: i love u daya...

Daya kisses the mouthpiece as if he's kissing shreya..

Shreya turns scarlet nd keeps the fone...

Here daya returns back..

**Dr. Verma: **daya abhijit ke fever ke hisaab se i guess, 6 bottle glucose and daily 2 injections IV dene honge 9 days tak.

**Abhi shocked:** no dr. Itne injection to bilkul nahi, aur ye IV matlab wo needle mujhe laga kar rakhni padegi?

**Dr.:** in a soothing voice, haan abhijit, u have to and duty ka to sonchna bhi mat kal se 3 days complete rest lena hoga..

**Abhi in a complaining tone:** pagal hojaunga ghar baithe baithe.. Aur wo dcp, taunt karega..

**Dr. Verma:** dcp sahab se mae baat krloonga, abhi 5 mins me 9 days ki leave sanction hogi..

**Abhi:** nahi sir, 3 din krloonga, bs.

**Dr. Verma smiles:** ok 3 days ki leave leta hu.

**Daya:** sir 9 days needle laga kar rakhni hogi.?

**Dr. Verma:** 7 days to minimum hai, intravienously dena hota hai ye injection,

Fone rings..

Its abhijit's, tarika online..

**Tarika:** abhi, ap theek ho?

**Abhi:** haan jaan. Mae theek hu, kyun kya hua?

**Tarika:** aap ne check krwaya, test me kya aya?

**Abhi:** arey bs thoda sa viral fever hai, theek hojayega 3 din me, dr ne medcine likhdi hai..

**Tarika:** par viral kaise hogaya, kahin aapne bahar ka khana to nahi khaya..

**Abhi:**nahi yaar, yahan chal rahe na viral fevers..

Den he does an ishara to daya..

**Daya loudly:** tarika dnt worry, apke abhi ka dhyan hum acche se rakhenge, ap bs conference pe dhyan do..

Tarika blushes..

**Tarika:** abhi daya ko fone do..

Abhi passes the fone to daya..

Daya goes out to speak..

**Here dr. Verma:** needle laga du abhijit..

He takes the strap, the pad, the needle wid a nozzle.( i guess all of us know wat it looks like)

**Abhi fearing thinks: jaldi** se treatment krwa leta hu, warna tarika hurt hojayegi.

Daya's bsy on fone..

Dctr insert the needle into abhi's vein..

**Abhi**: aghhhhhh dctr dheere..

Tarika on fone hears that voice..

**She panics:** daya abhi ko kya hua?

**Daya:** arey tarika wo injection laga rahe hain use dctr, ab to hogaya.

**Tarika:** ok khyal rakhna uska..

**Daya:** haan baba theek hai...

They take medicnes n all nd proceed towards home..

Here shreya waiting, she has already prepared abhi's bedroom, wid proper lighting, milk in thermos, a drip stand to hang the glucouse pack case everythng ready..

Daya takes abhi to his room..

**Abhi:**yaar mae baccha nahi hu istarah treat mat karo.

**Daya:** subah to bacchon jaisa hi behave kr rahe the tum.

He doesnt say anything.

Daya takes out fresh clothes, makes him sit on bed. Opens his shirt buttons..

**Abhi:** kya kr rahe ho daya..

**Daya:** tumhara fayada utha raha hu, huhh, shirt change krne me help kar raha hu..

Abhi smiling..

**Daya puts on the new shirt..**

Fresh hojao, ya usme bhi help karu..

Abhi punches him wid his left hand..

**Abhi:** jaa yaar, shreya se mil aa, wo wait kr rahi hai..

Daya smiles n goes..

Abhi wid great difficulty freshens up n sits on bed..

**Thinking:** taaru, fever bhi aya to kb? Jb tum door ho, warna bohat nakhre karta, daya pareshan hojayega, isliye chup chap sunna hoga, warna tum ajaogi, aur conference miss hojayega..

Dareya room...

Daya goes in freshens up..

Sees shreya combing her hair..

Comes up nd hugs her from back, nd keeps his head in her shoulder..

Shreya smiles n leans back..

**Shreya:** sir kaise hain ab?

**Daya:** fresh horaha hai..

**Shreya:** dr. Tarika yahan hoti to bht accha hota..

**Daya:** haan wo hoti to abhijit sahab aur zyada drama karte..

Shreya laughs..

**Shreya: **dinner karle na?

**Daya:** thoda romance to karne do..

He turns shreya towards himself and hugs her tightly kissing on her neck.. Cheeks, forehead.. Shreya is blushing melting in his arms..

Little later shreya realizes.. Its late..

She pushes daya aside..

**Daya:** kya hua yaar..?

**Shreya: **apke romance ko hold pe kariye.. Abhijit sir ko hamari zaroorat hai...

Daya pouts and goes away...

Here abhirika room..

Abhi remembering all sweet moments spend wid tarika..

Little later at the dining table..

Shreya eating food.

Daya takes in d soup bowl and spoon..

Tries to feed abhi..

Abhi takes back the spoon.

**Abhi:** mae kha sakta hu daya..

**Daya:** par abhi left hand se..

**Shreya interupts.:** bhaiyya khilane dijiye na..plz.

**Daya:** haan abhi maan jao na..

**Abhi:** accha theek hai, u ppl will spoil my habits..

After the dinner is done..

Abhi in bed, seeing tarika fotos in his fone.

Dareya in their room..

**Daya:** shreya, mae abhi ke room me jaata hu, dnt miss me a lot..

Shreya laughs..

**Shreya:** daya, ek kamre se doosre me jarahe hain..phr bhi..

**Daya:** yaar tum nai karogi to mae to karunga na, adat hogayi hai tumhe hug krke sone ki..

Shreya punches him on shoulder...

**Daya: **awoooh yaar kya hai..

**Shreya:** pehle bhaiyya ko sone to do... Uske bd ajana.

**Daya :** ok...

The main door of house knocked...

Shreya goes to check on..

She opens the door...

**Shreya:** dr. Sahab aap..

**Salunkhe:** kya karu shreya, damad bimaar hai, aana to tha hi..

He goes to abhirika room wer daya and abhi are chatting merrily..

**Daya sees him: ** are salunkhe saab aap?

**Salunkhe: ** haan drip lagane aaya hu abhijit ko..

**Abhi:** zaroori hai kya?

**Daya:** haan abhi chalo let jaao..

He lies down sadly..

Salunkhe puts on the drip and sits in chair wid a book..

**Daya:** ap ja nahi rahe hain?

**Salunkhe:** nahi tum rest karlo, aaj mae yahi hu..

**Abhi:** nooooo... **thinks:** 3 din guzre hain bas, aur 12 din, tarika kab aaogi?

**A/N: agle chapter me hoga salunkhe ka pyar apne damad ke liye,,, kya tarika jaane gi ke abhi ko viral nahi typhoid 2nd stage hua hai? Jaanne ke liye wait karein " abhijit ko hua bukhar" ka next update ka.. aur haan tarika itni jaldi nahi ayengi, more 3 updates ke baad..**

**Thnx part:**

**A big thankyou to:**

** , Navkiran Kaur, jyoti, DaReya, .161 , sneha, priya , ritesh7, shilpam59 , zehra, Anupama Mishra, raj-fan, Uma, anujaim123, Kia Mehra, .1, Duoangel95, Jyothi taku, Tapasya Anurag Varma Tapy, **

**Thanx a lot to all above… thnx for all ua encouraging reviews..**


	4. sasur ka pyaar damaad ke liye

_**B/N: thnx to all who reviewd in the previous chappy, a big hug to all of u... Thnz a lot... Love u all, here's a new update.. Kaisa laga batana zaroor, dosto, utna accha bhi nahi hai, par phir bhi kya kami rehgayi batana zaroor, reply nahi kar paate sbke reviews ko, phr bhi koshish karenge.. Thnx again, njy..**_

Apne damad ke liye salunkhe ka pyaar...

Salunkhe is reading a book..

The clock struk 11pm.

He sees abhijit still staring at d ceiling..

He comes near him.

**Salunkhe:** abhijit kya hua, nind nahi aayi?

**Abhi:** nahi dr. Sahab mujhe aise sone ki adat nahi hai..

**Salunkhe:** 2 mnths me itni adat hogayi tarika ki?

**Abhi:** pehle bhi to thi tarikaji mere sath..

**Salunkhe: **kya matlab? Haww tumlog shadi se pehle bhi..

**Abhi:** shhh kya dctr sahab, nahi wo mujhe call krti ya mae use, aur humlog bt krte krte sojate..

**Salunkhe:** accha usi liye bacchi ka fone hamesha bsy rehta tha..

**Abhi:** kya dr. Saab aap bhi..

**Salunkhe:** acha mae aata hu, laptop lana bhulgaya, kuch files banane hain..

**Abhi**: ap mera laptop use krlijiye..

**Salunkhe:** details to mere laptop me hai na..

**Abhi:** par ye drip khatm hojayegi to..

**Salunkhe:** nahi hogi, speed kum kardete hu mae..

He reduced the speed. And left..

_**5 mins later,abhi is restless..**_

He stretches his hand nd take the photo frame from the bedside table..

Looks at it..

Has tears in his eyes..

**Talks to the photo:** kyun gayi tum mujhe chodke, nahi rehpaunga tumhare bina..

Upar se salunkhe saab? Uff, baat bhi nahi karte..

As if tarika heard him, his fone rang the familiar bell..

On phone..

**Abhi:** jaan abhi tumhe hi yaad kr raha tha..

**Tarika: **abhi mujhe pata hai, mujhe mehsoos hua..

**Abhi:** hmm, more 12 days to go..

**Tarika:** 1 wk k bd ajaungi mae, kuch samajh ni araha mujhe...

**Abhi**: no, puri conference cmplete krna hai,

**Tarika:** par abhi, tmhari tabiyat..

**Abhi:** kuch nahi wo viral hua hai bs, theek hojayega, tumhare aane tak, ekdum fit hojaunga mae..

**Tarika:** accha ji.. Par itni raat tak kaise jaagrahe aap?

**Abhi:** kya karein, apke bina sone ki adat jo nahi rahi..

**Tarika:** accha chalo mae sulati hu, teatime ka break mila tha, apko call krliya..

Abhi smiles..

**Abhi:** ok sulao phr..

**Tarika:** hmm, eyes band kro, mere pillow ko hug krlo..

Abhi did the same..

And they start speaking. And abhi has kept tarika's photo on his heart, this way they are more close..

He spoke sleepily..

Half an hour later, wen dr. Salunkhe returned..

Abhi's fone was near his ear,

He smiled to himself.

Quitely removed the fone..

Then he saw, abhi hugging a pillow and tarika's foto.

He felt tears sting his eyes.

**Salunkhe thinking:** bukhar bhi kya kya karta hai, waise pata nahi tha, abhijit tarika se itna pyar karta hai..

He saw the drip, wch was about to finish..

He removed the pipe, closed the nozzle and settled back again wid his lappy..

At 2 am, he hears some sounds from abhijit..

Going closer her sees abhijit, moaning in pain, n saying no plz don't ..

And abhijit was restless, **5 mins later and a big shrieking sound "tarika!".**

_**Abhijit woke up..**_

_**Almost crying..**_

Salunkhe went near his son-in-law.

**Salunkhe(softly):** abhijit! Kya hua beta?

**Abhi:** wo tarika...

**Salunkhe: **kuch nahi hua hai tarika ko..

**Abhi:** par wo mujhe chodkar jarahi thi...

**Salunkhe:** abhijit ! Bacche, dekho fever me aisa hota hai..

**Abhi (murmering):** par usne to kaha ke wo kabhi nahi akele karegi mujhe..

Salunkhe heard dis and giggled quitely, he suppresd his giggle..

**Hearing that voice, **

Shreya who was sleeping in daya's arms, woke up..

She was trying hard to wake up daya..

**Shreya:** daya uthiye na..

**Daya:** shreya sone do na plz..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya shayad phr jaag gaye nind se..

Daya hugs shreya more..

**Daya:** salunkhe saab hai uske pas..

**Shreya**: plz daya, chaliye dekhte hain kya hua bhaiyya ko..

Den daya realize wat shreya is saying..

Daya suddenly wakes up..

**daya:** kya bola tumne..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya phir jaage neend se..

Daya runs towards abhi's room..

The scene which he saw, made him laugh..

Abhijit kept his head on salunkhe's lap nd salunkhe was pacifying him..

**Salunkhe:** dekho abhijit! Tarika tumse pyar karti hai, uspe bharosa hai na tumhe?

**Abhijit:** haan khud se zyada..

**Salunkhe:** to bharosa rakho wo nahi jayegi tumhe chod ke..

**Daya whispers to shreya**: nahi distrb karte hain damad-sasur ko.

**Shreya giggles**: chalein sojayein, kal saara din apki duty hai..

Daya nd shreya goes..

20 mins later..

Salunkhe makes abhi sleep back on his pillow..

Takes a look at tarika's photo.

**And says:** kyun itni adat daali tumne ise apni? kaise pareshan horaha hai rahega 12 din..

He shivers from inside for a moment..

**Thinks: agar mae maanta nahi is shadi ke liye to abhijit pata nhi kya kar baithta...**

Sote jaagte subah hoti hai..

In the morning, shreya wakes up..

She tries to wake up daya..

Daya sleeping..

**Shreya:** daya uthiye 6 baj gaye hain..

**Daya whining:** shreya saara din to duty hai bhai sahab ki, ab to sone do..

**Shreya stubbornly:** uthiye, salunkhe saab raat se baithe hain, unhe ghar bhejiye aur aap jaake bhaiya ko attend kijiye,mae soup lekar aati hu, khila kar injectn bhi to dena hai na..

Daya wakes up..

He goes to abhi's room..

Salunkhe sir is packing things..

**Daya: sir** aap kahan jarahe hain.

**Salunkhe:** ghar jaraha hu, ise utha kar khila dena, injectn bhi dena hai. dr. Verma se lelena injectn..

**Daya:** par bfast to karte jaiyye na.

**Salunkhe:** fresh hue bina?

He looked as if daya asked him to dance on the main road..

**Daya smiled: **ya i knw..

Salunkhe goes away...

Daya come near abhi..

He carrases abhi's forehead..

**Abhi in sleep:** tarika sone do yaar..

Daya bends and kisses his forehead, and sits beside abhijit..

He takes his hand in his hands..

**Daya:** abhi utho subah hogayi hai, fresh hojao, nashta krlo.

Abhi squirms..

And sees daya above him.

**Abhi:** tum kb aaye ? Aur salunkhe saab?

**Daya:** wo gaye hain ghar, aur me abhi aaya hu thodi der pehle..

**Abhi:** kya daya, is bukhar ne mujhe baccha bana daala hai..

**Daya:** hojata hai kbhi kbhi, chalo utho..

He makes abhi freshen up change nd he goes to change his clothes..

Dareya room..

Daya is getting frustrated coz he's unable to find his black shirt..

**Daya loudly**: shreya yahan aao na..

**Shreya from kitchen:** ji aayi..

Shreya comes running..

**Shreya:** kya hua hai daya?

**Daya:** wo meri black shirt nahi milrahi..

**Shreya:** koi bhi pehen lete na? Bureau jaana to nahi hai apko.

**Daya angry now:** bureau jaana nahi hai to marzi ki shirt bhi na pehnu ab?

Shreya little sadly rummages thru his cupboard and finds the shirt and gives it to him.

And goes away.

**She turns and wid a heavy voice:** bfast karne ajaiyye, bhaiyya ko bhi le aana..

Shreya felt her eyes stinging wid pain..

**Talking to herself: **gusse me sb bhool jaate hain, dono bhai aise hi hain.. Huh,, pata ni dr. Tarika kaise sambhaalti hogi bhaiiya ko, is baar ayengi to tricks leloongi..

Meanwhile, daya brings abhijit to the table..

Shreya gives him apple juice and moong dal kichdi..

Abhijit drinks the juice and looks at the unusually quite couple..

**He indirectly says:** kya yaar kiski nazar lagi humare ghar ko, smile hi gayab hogayi..

Shreya smiles fakely..

Abhi tries eating khichdi..

Daya takes the spoon and feeds him..

Daya suddenly looks at shreya, their eyes lock for a moment..

Daya sees pain and hurt, at that moment he wanted to hang himself...

After bfast, clearing table..

Shreya went to change..

Daya made abhi lie in the sofa, and switched on music channel and goes to his room..

Here shreya is crying till now and taking out clothes..

Daya come in and tries to hug her, but shreya fress herself and goes into bathroom..

A little later she comes out..

She's wearing, black jeans and light pink shirt..

She comes near mirror and sarts combing hair..

Daya comes near her..

**Shreya:** plz daya sir, ap jaiyye yahan se, i dnt want to be rude..

**Daya: **shreya iam sorry, u knw na gussa mujhse brdsht nahi hota..

**Shreya:** thoda aur gussa badhega to aap mujhpar hath uthayenge aur phr sorry kahenge..

**Daya:** nahi shreya, aisa kabhi nhi hoga..

**Shreya:** mujhe pata hai ap gents ka gussa, kbhi gusse me divrce bhi deskte hain..

She starts sobbing..loudly..

Daya feels really bad..

He sits down on his knees..

**Daya:** shreya iam really sorry, sweethrt, mera wo matlab nahi tha..

**Shreya:** phr kya matlab hai apka..

_**Daya: iam really frustrated, 3 din se nind nahi horahi, plus u knw kuch aur baat ki bhi frustration...**_

Shreya inspite of being in anger, blushed to her hardest...

Daya held his ears..

**Shreya:** uthiye ab.

**Daya:** tumne maaf kiya na.

**Shreya: **nahi, hurt karte hain sorry bolte hain..

**Daya: **yaar kya karu? Ek to abhijit ne pareshan kar rakha hai, he's trying his best to behave normally, but ye bukhar use hila kar rakhdiya hai..

Shreya comes near daya..

Makes him stand..

Holds his face between his palms..

**And softly:** daya, mujhe pata hai, par gussa apki health ke liye theek nahi hai..

**Daya:** aage se nahi hoga, iam sorry shreya angel..

Shreya smiles..

Daya hugs her tighlty..

Shreya to relaxes..

Little later daya moves a little.

Takes shreya's face in his palms..

**Daya:** maine tmhare beautiful eyes ko rulaya na..

He bends a little, and goes near left eye.

**Daya:** sorry dear eye, he kisses that eye and same repitition wid right eye..

Shreya hugs him tightly...

Both romance for a while..

Then shreya goes to bureau..

Daya comes back and sits near abhi..

Abhi is sad, thinking something..

Daya coughs and brings him back into real world...

**Abhi: agaye** tum?, mae to kehta hu tum chale jaate bureau, mae rehleta yahan ghar me..

**Daya: **abhi, tumhari tbiyat bhi theek nahi, upar se tarika bhi nahi yahan tumhara dhyan rakhne ke liye...

**Abhi:** haan wo hoti to aur drama karta na..

**Daya:** isi liye to accha hai wo rest kr rahi wahan conference ke bahane..

**Abhi angry**: wo bhi bechain hai mere bina, ni rehsakti wo..

**Daya:** arey baba sorry mere baap, mujhe pata hai, kal se ab tak 3 tym msg karchuki hai, ke daya abhi ka khayal rakhna..

**Abhi:** haan pata hai, mujhe bhi kayi baar kiya msg.

**Daya:** chalo utho ready hojao injectn lene jaana hai..

**Abhi:** nahi yaar, mann nahi hai mera.

**Daya:** abhi chalo, fever kum nahi hoga tumhara

**Abhi:** na hone do yaar..

**Daya soflty:** abhi, ek din me itna irritate hogaye to kaisa chale ga? Hmm, chalo ready hojao..

**Abhi thinks:** chale hi jaata hu,

Daya takes abhi to room, helps in changing..

Den daya asks to abhi.

**Daya:** abhi kuch khaoge?

**Abhi:** nahi daya bhook nahi hai, thodi der pehle to khaya tha.

**Daya:** dctr ne kaha hai, har 2 ghante me kch khana hai, mae cornflakes laata hu..

Abhi: no daya..

Daya doesnt listen to him, goes into kitchen n puts milk n cornflakes and brings it..

**Abhi pouts:** daya mujhe doodh ki smell se irritation horahi hai..

**Daya:** abhi, u r not a kid..

**Abhi:** fine jaao, mujhe na ye khana hai, na hi injection lagwana.. Jao na tumm, he turns and sits sadly..

Daya goes into the kitchen and brings smething and mixes it into the bowl. Bring that bowl infront of abhi..

Abhi controls his hunger for the smell wch was coming out of the bowl..

**Daya:** abhi ab to lelo.

**Abhi:** nahi mujhe nahi chahye..

**Daya:** abhi, dekho ab to kesar, badam pista flavour bhi mila diya hai, cornflakes kharab hojayenge, khila du?

**Abhi:** haan ab meri favourite flavour daaloge to khana hi padega, warna flavor bura maan jayega..

Daya smiled at his big bro who was acting like a small kid...

Daya feeds abhi the cornflakes, clean his face..nd locks all d doors..

Take abhi in the qualis..

He inclines the seat so dat abhi relaxes..

After the injectn both return home...

Then lunch time..

At 6pm..

Shreya return. Wid her return one more person who abhi dnt like..( guess)

Ohh ya salunkhe..

**Salunkhe: abhi** how are u feeling..?

**Daya:** salunkhe saab? Aap bhi abhijit ko abhi bulane lage..

**Salunkhe:** haan bhai dekho abhijit mera damad hai, haq to banta hai..

**Shreya:** aplog fresh hojaiyye dinner krlete hain..

**Salunkhe:** shreya tum aur daya jao, mae manage krloonga..

**Shreya:** par sir ap aur bhaiyya ka dinner..

**Salunkhe:** mujhe cooking aati hai..

**Daya:** ek min ek min, hum kahan jarahe hain.?

**Shreya:** wo ek surprise hai chaliye( any guesses?)

**Daya:** accha ji, wow, i love surprises...

**Salunkhe:** jaao ab dono..

Some time later wen dareya left..

Abhijit and salunkhe alone..

**Salunkhe:** abhijit, kya khaoge beta? Jo bologe wo bana doonga..

Abhi thinks to irritate his father in law..

**Abhi:** salunkhe saab, mujhe to biryani khaane ka mann hai, wo bana denge aap?

Salunkhe shocked..

**Salunkhe:** abhijit, biryani? Are u alrite? Thoda sa fever hua to kuch spicy nahi khate aur tum typhoid me biryani?

**Abhi:** aap ne hi bola tha ke kya khaoge? Maine boldiya, aage apki marzi..

**Salunkhe coming near him and patting his head..**

**Salunkhe:** abhijit, aaj to nahi, par pakka tumhe 10 days bd biryani khilaunga, tab tak light food hi khaana hoga..

**Abhi: **accha theek hai, porridge bana dena.. Wahi khaa loonga..

Salunkhe saab, bsy in kitchen..

Abhi sahab bsy in tarika's thoughts..

Little later...

Salunkhe brings the porridge and keeps it and goes away to bring his plate..

Abhi tries to eat that porridge , but is unable to do so, the spoon falls down..

Salunkhe comes back quickly..

**Salunkhe:** kya hua abhijit?

**Abhi:** wo porridge, bhook lagi thi..

**Salunkhe: **ohho, wait kro na mae khilata hu..

**Abhi thinking:** kya, salunkhe saab itne sweet hain..?

Salunkhe comes back..

He takes in a spoon full porridge, blow on it, to make it cool and feed it to abhi..

Abhi eat it quickly widout drama.

**Salunkhe thinking**: daya ya tarika hote to sahab ki nautanki zyada hoti. Haww, abhi baccha, jaldi theek hojaye, senior inspectr ke avatar me hi theek hai..

Little later injectn given..

N salunkhe attached the drip..

Nd he gave sedatives to abhi..

So dat he sleeps well..

At 11pm he removes the d drip and sleeps on the couch...

At 3 am..

**Abhi wakes up shrieking.. Dayaaa!..**

**A/N: where's dareya? wat wer they bsy wid, ? Abhijit ke halucination kab kum honge? Agle chapter me hoga more of daya and abhi pyaar, aur ek twist... Milenge agle chapter me, tab tk happy rehna, eat well, sleep well, khelte rehna aur haan meri story pe review krna mat bhoolna.. Aur ek akhri bt, thnx to all who reviewd and encouraged me...thnx.. See u all soon..**


	5. A twist

_**B/N: here's a new update to the story, hope u all like it, and friends tarika itna jaldi nahi ayegi, thoda aur tym hai, ye update, next, uske baad ayegi tarika, abhi bohat kuch bacha hai story me.. ap sbko accha lagega, twist hai thodasa bear krlena. utna accha nahi hai, par jab sab theek hoga to story bohat accchi lagegi..wanted to update on Monday, par mujhse hi sabr nahi hua, so here it is…. enjoyyyyyy**_

Story contines from wen daya nd shreya go out...

In the qualis..

**Daya:** hum kahan jarahe hain?

**Shreya:** daya thoda sabr kijiye na..

**Daya:** sabr hi nahi hota na..

**Shreya:** accha ek hint deti hu guess krlijiye..

**Daya:** kaisa hint?

**Shreya:** kuch aapki khushi ke liye kar rahi hu..

**Daya:** hmm accha sa dinner krwane wali ho?

**Shreya:** uffo daya, apko khane ke siwa kuch aur sujhta bhi hai?

**Daya:** to phr kya,,?

**Shreya:** kuch aur tym wait krlein, pata chal jayega..

**Daya: **yaar mujhe drive krne deti to ab tk guess karchuka hota mae..

**Shreya:** wahi to! Nahi krna guess aapne, anyways, chaliye aa hi gaya hai..

Daya looks amazed..

They are near a resort..

**Shreya:** daya chaliye..

**Daya: **haan chaliye, ye tha apka surprise..?

**Shreya: **aur bhi bohat kuch hai..

She bends in to take a bag..

**Daya: **chalein? I cant wait..

Shreya laughs...

**Shreya:** sabr ka phal meetha hota hai..

**Daya: **dekhte hain kitna meetha hota hai phal sabr ka..huhh..

**Manager enter: **welcome Mrs. and Mr.. Dayanand shetty.

Mrs shetty, aapne jo rooftop dinner facing the beach and the attached room is ready... Ye lijiye keys..

**Daya smiles thinking:** waah yaar biwi ho to aisi..

Shreya holds daya's hand and leads him to the room..

Light is off, shreya puts on the light...

Nd daya gasps..

The room was decorated as a honeymoon suite...

Jus then the waiter comes..

**Waiter:** madam dinner kab laana hai?

**Shreya:** after half an hour..

The waiter goes away..

And daya grabs shreya and pll towards himself..

Shreya not expectng dis crash on his hard chest...

**Daya seductively: **ahaan, shreya wahh! Kya surprise diya hai, lagta hai din yaadgar rahega..

**Shreya blushed: **daya chodiye na..

**Daya: **chodne ke liye thodi pakda hai meri jaan?.

Daya is rubbing his hands on shreya's arms, shreya is shivering...

**Shreya: **daya plz na...

Aap wait kijiye, accha mae aane tak eyes mat open karna...

**Daya: **one more surprise?

**Shreya:** hmm! Order krdena dinner, waise maine order dediya hai, wo le ayega recieve krlena.**.**

**Daya: **ok my love..

**Shreya:** aap bhi fresh hojao. Apka dress bag me hai..

**Daya: **ohho.

Shreya goes in..

Daya takes his clothes and freshen up..

He's looking dashing in black capri and white shirt wid half sleeves...

The waiter comes...

Daya takes in the order...

And its laid on the table...

Daya is in d balcony...

Shreya comes in and hugs him from behind..

Daya turns and pulls shreya into a hug..

Little later they break apart...

**Daya moves shreya at arm length and looks at her whistling...**

A short dress of black colur wid an open silver long jacket, she was wearing a high heel, her marriage neckalce.. And a small diamond necklace... And small tops..

**Daya: **ohho 2nd surprise of the day, mast ekdum..

**Shreya blushes.: **daya chaliye na dinner karte hain...

**Daya: **haan chaliye ji, hum to apke hukm ke ghulam hain..

Daya goes and sit in chair, and calls shreya near him...

**Shreya: **aap baithiye na mae yahan baithti hu...

**Daya: **uhhun nahi yahan aao..

Shreya shyly comes near him..

Daya pulls her onto his lap..

**Shreya blushes: **kya kar rahe hain aap?

**Daya:**dekho my love, baar baar mat pucho ke kya kar raha hu, tum meri patni ho, pyar karne ka haq to hai hi mujhe.. He kisses her neck, shreya shivers .

:aur haan door mat jao mujhse...

They feed each other... Wid cute little moves...

Then desert time...

Its strawberry and vanilla cake hot wid choclate topping...

**Daya: **wow kya dessert hai, ye to saara mera hai...

**Shreya: **daya no ye mera bhi hai..

**Daya: **tumne ye surprise mere liye plan kiya

**shreya:** hmm to..

**Daya: **to ye mera hai..

**Shreya: **mujhe bhi do na plz..

**Daya:** ok ok deraha hu, par ek shart hai,.

**Shreya: **kaise shart...

**Daya:** jitne cake ke pieces chahye, utni baar kiss karni hogi.

Shreya blushes hard...

**Shreya: **no ni chahye phr cake...

**Daya:** so sad, matlab tum mujhe kiss nahi karogi.. Jao mujhe khana hi nahi ye cake, mae jaraha hu..

He gets up and tries to go away..

Shreya hold his wrist and turn him..and kisses his lips quickly and moves away...

Daya holds her and kisses her...

Both break apart fr breath...

**Daya:** hmm chalo cake khaate hain..

They eat cake wid lots of lovely fluffy moments...

Den waiter comes n takes away the dishes...

**Then shreya says:** shall we dance..

Daya puts on the music...

They dance slowly..

_**Tum bhi ho, main bhi hoon, paas aao, toh keh doon  
Aakhir kyun pal yun diwaana main ho gaya  
Tumhein jo maine dekha, tumhein jo maine jaana -2  
Jo hosh tha, woh toh gaya  
Badan ki ye khushboo, jataane lagi jaadoo  
Toh hoke beqaabu, dil kho gaya  
Tumhein jo maine socha, tumhein jo maine maana  
Tumhein jo maine dekha, tumhein jo maine jaana  
Jo hosh tha, woh toh gaya**_

_**Itni kyun, tum khubsoorat ho, ke sab ko hairat ho**_  
_**Duniya mein sach-much hi rehti hai**_  
_**Pariyon se bhi zyaada pyaari si ladki koyi**_  
_**Haan itni kyun, bolo haseen tum ho, jo dekhein gum-sum ho**_  
_**Dekho na main bhi hoon khoya sa**_  
_**Behka sa mujhpe bhi chhaayi hai diwaangi**_  
_**Tumhi ko maine puja, tumhi ko chaaha paana**_  
_**Tumhein jo maine dekha, tumhein jo maine jaana**_  
_**Jo hosh tha, woh toh gaya**_  
_**Badan ki ye khushboo, jataane lagi jaadoo**_  
_**Toh hoke beqaabu, dil kho gaya**_  
_**Tumhein jo maine dekha, tumhein jo maine jaana -2**_  
_**Jo hosh tha, woh toh gaya**_

_**Tum bhi ho, main bhi hoon, paas aao, toh keh doon**_  
_**Tumne jo dekha toh kya jaane kya ho gaya**_  
_**Jaane kyun, rehti hoon khoyi si, jaagi na soyi si**_  
_**Ab dil mein armaan hai saanson mein toofaan hai**_  
_**Aankhon mein khwaabon ki hai chaandni**_  
_**Aa…jaane kyun, behka sa ye mann hai, mehka sa ye tan hai**_  
_**Chalti hoon itraake, ithlaake, sharmaake**_  
_**Balkhaake jaise koyi raagini**_  
_**Tumhein jo maine samjha, tumhein jo pehchaana**_  
_**Tumhein jo maine dekha, tumhein jo maine jaana**_  
_**Jo hosh tha, woh toh gaya**_

_**Badan ki ye khushboo, jataane lagi jaadoo**_  
_**Toh ho hoke beqaabu, dil kho gaya**_

Daya removes her coat.. N kisses on her shoulder...

Shreya flinches...

She tries to go away frm daya...

Daya pulls her more closer and hugs her tightly...

**Daya in shreya's ears:** my love thnx fr the beautiful surprise, kal maine apni frustratn ki wajah batayi aur aaj meri biwi ne...

Shreya frees herself and runs into the room...

Daya catches her and pushes her to the wall...

And bends down and kisses on her neck, and bites on it...

**Shreya moans: daya...**

**Daya:** hmmm my love... I love u a lot..

Shreya jus surenders herself..nd hid herself in daya's arms...

Daya carry her like a bride to the bed and kiss her passionately...

They made love... And submit to each other completely forgetting everythng fr a while...

And after a while..

**Shreya:** daya apko surprise acha laga?

**Daya:** hmmm! Kissing her bare shoulder. Bht accha laga shreya angel..

Shreya feels butterflies in her stomach wen daya says shreya angel...

They sleep peacefully, but at 3 am..

Daya's sleep is distrbed...

**He wakes up shouting " abhijieet..."**

Shreya also wakes up...

**Shreya:** daya kya hua..

Daya is feeling guilty now..

**Daya:** maine galti kardi, mere bhai ko meri zaroorat thi, aur mae yahan khushiyan mana raha tha..

Shreya dejected, she is shocked..

**Shreya:**daya kya bolrahe hain aap...?

**Daya:** sach hi to kaha maine..

Shreya gets up, and brings his fone and give it to him..

**Shreya: c**all krlijiye apne bhai ko..

She goes away crying..

Daya punches his hand on the bedpost...

It hurted like hell

He called salunkhe..

At d sametym, abhijit was crying...

**Salunkhe: **haan daya, kya hua?

He cud hear abhi sobbing..

**Daya: sir** abhi ko kya hua?

**Salunkhe: **kch nahi beta, wo halucinations, aaj tmhara naam lekar jaaga hai..

**Daya: **shitt! Mae hi wahan nahi tha..

**Salunkhe:** koi pareshani ki baat nahi hai..

**Daya:** nahi mae aunga wahan..

**Salunkhe: **bekar ki baatein mat karo, shreya ko bura lagega..

**Daya: **usi ke idea ki wajah se apne bhai ke sath nahi hu mae...

**Salunkhe to abhijit**: abhijit bacche dekho daya ka call hai, wo theek hai, tum baat kro aur bolo shreya ko hurt na kare..

**Abhijit innocently: **haan theek hai to? Waise bhi mujhe pata wo shreya ko hurt nahi karega, pure world me wo bs mujhe aur shreya ko hi chahta hai..

Daya smile..

**Salunkhe:** dekha?

**Daya:** haan baat karao na abhi se...

**Salunkhe:** ye lo...

**Daya: **abhi theek ho na tum?

**Abhi:** ye to mujhe puchna chahye, mujhe bura sapna aya, tu subah subah aaja mere paas..

**Daya:** abhi, mera bhai, ab kahe to ab ajaun?

**Abhi: **pagal hai kya tu? Aur haan daya, tarikajee ne kaha bhi ke halucinations to hote hain, tu shreya ko hurt nahi karega...

**Daya: **theek hai abhi, ab tum sojao..

He keeps call..

He goes into balcony and see shreya crying...

He comes near her..

Shreya just gets up, pushes him aside and go nd sleep on the couch..

Daya goes near her again..

Shreya gets up angrily...

**Shreya:** daya sir, aaj aapne wo had paar ki hai, jiske baare me maine khwab me bhi nahi soncha tha..

**Daya: **shreya plz..

**Shreya: **daya sir, aaj se apka aur mera rishta sirf ek compromise hoga, enuf is enuf now, mujhe pata hai bhaiyya apki jaan hain, lekin mera kya? Mae kaun hu, jis din aap ye samajh jayenge, uss din mae apko maaf kardoongi...

**Daya:** shreya angel...

**Shreya:** margayi apki angel..

Daya suddenly puts his fingr on her lips..

**Daya:** shreya plz aisa mat bolo,plz..

**Shreya:** ye sb maine apke liye kiya. Aur aapne? Wo sb tod diya...

**Daya: **shreya iam sorry...

**Shreya:** jb ap is sorry ka matlab samajh jayein, tb baat karein mujhse...

She goes and sleeps, rather i can see she's crying...

Here daya is also crying..

In the mrning they wake up dress and go home...

**Salunkhe sees their eyes thinks:** hogayi gadbad, isi liye log kehte hain har relation me balance hona chahye,...

He goes away widout asking anythng...

Shreya freshens up, aplies a litle makeup.

**Daya sees her and thinks**: abhi se chupane ke liye...

Den he freshens up and goes to abhi's room...

Our abhi sir is bsy...

Guess in wat?

Offcourse...

Speaking to tarika on fne..

**Abhi**:jaan, chalo aap ready hojao, mae khaata hu kch, haan lunch me call karna plz...

Fone kept..

Abhi turns and sees daya..

Who's eyes are swollen..

**Abhi thinks:** kya hua in dono ke beech...

**Daya:** abhi good mrning...

**Abhi: **good mrning daya, tu theek to hai..

**Daya: **haan abhi theek hu..

**Abhi: **par tere eyes kch aur hi kehrahe hain...

**Daya: **nahi wo kal teri tbyit khrb hui thi na raat ko...

**Abhi: **accha to sahab roye..

**Daya:** haan yaar..

Just den shreya enters..

**Shreya:** morning bhaiyya..

Abhi notices d shiver in her voice..

**Abhi:** mrning shreya, kya khilane wali ho aaj..

**Shreya**: bhaiyya ye sweetcorn soup.

**Abhi**: kahin tarika ki tarah roz wale soup me zyada pyar daal kr layi ho kya?

Shreya smiles fakely..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya ingredients hi different hain..

Taste kijiye..

**Abhi:** shreya daya ko dedo, wo khila dega..

**Shreya puzzled she keeps the bowl on table:** bhaiyya late horahi, daya sir se kahiye ke wo bowl lele..

Daya surprised..

Shreya goes away...

Daya takes the bowl..

Abhi eats quickly widout any drama..

**Daya: **abhi, mae aata hu, medicine khaa lena, he gives the medicine and goes away..

**Abhijit swallows dem thinking:** meri wajah se inlog ko problem horahi.. Kash tarika yahan hoti to wo smbhaal leti, tears flow out of his eyes..

Shreya who has come to give him juice is shocked..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya? Kya hua?

Abhi listening her voice wipes his tears away...

**Abhi: kuch** nahi shreya, wo tarika ki yaad aayi..

**Shreya:** accha ye juice lijiye..

**Abhi**:lelunga shreya, tum yahan baitho..

Shreya sits..

Abhi folds his hands in front of her..

Shreya shocked..

**Shreya:** bhaiyya? Ye aap kya kar rahe hain?

**Abhi:** shreya mere behen, iam sorry, mujhe pata hai meri wajah se daya ne tumse kch bhi kehdiya hoga, mere fever ki wajah se bohat se nuqsan horahe hain..

**Shreya:** ye kya bhaiyya? Aisa kch bhi nahi hai, aisi koi baat nahi hai..

**Abhi**:tarika, meri wajah se pareshan, salunkhe sir pareshan, tum dono pareshan, i promise aaj se kisi ko pareshan nahi karunga mae, jaldi se theek hojaunga..

Daya who's listening to dis feels the pain and thinks:mera bhai kaise sb smbhaal leta hai jb mujhe kch hota hai to, aur mae kch nahi karsaka...

Shreya goes away...

**Abhijit loudly:** tarika, kyun gayi tum yaar! Ajao na wapas, kya karu mae itna selfish bi nahi ke khud ke liye tumhare career ko rokdu...

Daya goes away..

Here shreya crying...

Shreya goes to bureau...

All doing masti shreya is sitting in corner...

Sachin notices dis...

He comes near her..

Keeps his hand on shreya's head..

**Sachin:** kya hua meri choti si shreya ko...

Shreya doesn't answer and runs away to cafeteria...

Sachin follows her...

In cafeteria shreya's crying..

Sachin buys a juice pack wid cakes.. And goes and sit...

**Sachin:** shreya doll! Kya hua?

Shreya bursts out crying..

**Shreya:** bhai wo aap na mujhe ghar lejaayen.. Mae thode din akele rehna chahti hu..

**Sachin:**par gudia aisa kya hua?

**Shreya:**wo nahi bata sakti, plz aap lejayenge ya mae kahin chali jaun?

**Sachin:**accha mae sir se permission leta hu...

In bureau..

Sachin in acp sir's cabin..

**Acp: **sachin haan kya hua?

**Sachin: **sir mae chahta hu ke aap shreya ko chutti deden..

**Acp: **par sachin, daya, abhijit, tarika, koi bhi nahi hai yahan kaise hoga..

**Sachin:** sir plz mae double work karunga par plz 2 din ki chutti dedijiye...

**Acp:** par aisa hua kya?

**Sachin:** sir shreya aj mujhe request kr rahi thi, kuch to hua hai, par mujhe tym dijiye mae sambhaal loonga use..

**Acp: **theek hai bs do din...

**Sachin: **thnx a lot.**.**

**Acp: **bahu hai meri, itna to kar hi sakta hu, ek abhijit ko bukhar kya aya, puri family tension me...

A case is reported somehow its solved..

Shreya retrns home, she's angry and sad, but packs her bag and leaves wid sachin...

Daya retrns back as he had to meet his khabri...

Wen he retrns back, the main door is open..

Watchman comes running in..

**Daya:** kaka, shreya aur abhi?

**Kaka: **shreya bahu rota hua aya, bag pack kiya aur sachin saab ke sath nikal gaya..

**Daya: **aur abhijit?

**Kaka: **abhijit baba to subah hi chale gaye,

**Daya: **bola nahi?

**Kaka: **maine pucha kch jawab nahi diya...

Daya runs inside...

**Shouts:** ahhhhhh! Abhijit kahan dhoondu tumhe..?

Aur shreya kaise manau? Na mae ek accha pati bansaka na ek accha bhai, na ek accha dost...

He goes into abhijit's room..

He finds a letter..

_**Daya,**_

_**Iam sorry yaar, meri wajah se tumhari life me problems hogayi hain, maine kabhi nahi chaha, dnt try to track me, mae apni tablets medicine lejaraha hu, kahan jaunga khud nahi pata, tum aur shreya sb solve krlena, tarika k aane k bd ajaunga, tum bhi use kuch mat bolna, take care, mae ye sbki bhalayi ke liye kr raha hu.**_

_**Abhijit..**_

Daya starts crying loudly...

**A/N: guys kaisa laga surprise, chappal joote mat maarna, mujhe pata hai k ek typhoid ki wajah se aisa nahi hota, lekin jb relations me balance na rakh paayein to problems hoti hain, guys wer's abhijit? Kya shreya maanegi? Kya daya dhoond payega abhijit ko?, janne ke liye wait karein story ke agle update ka..**

**Yaar ye new officers kyun aaye hain, iam beginning to hate dem, wat say all of u?**

**Thanx to all who reviewed…**

**Daya'z girl: agaye apke dareya…**

**muskan:here's ua update, kaisa laga batana…**

**bint-e-abid: thnx dude…**

** : thnx..**

**ritesh7:thnx for encouraging thnx a lot..**

**Aditi: thnx dear, apki review mast ekdum…**

**and reenu, priya, anupama,shilpa, jyoti,cid lovers,**


	6. Rajat ka pyar apne jijaji ke liye

**B/N: Hello friends dis is a new update.. kaisa laga batana, haan dosto, kya yaar? review single digit mann hi nahi karta likhne ka.. sacch bolrahe hain.. those who said shreya was wrong, kbhi aisa hojata hai, coz wo log cid officers hain zyada tym spend karne ko nahi milta hai, frustration dono side pe hogi…so plz dnt mind and thnx fr advice.. so sbki khwahish ke hisaab se dareya and duo ko mila diya hai tarika may be next update tak ajayegi.. hope sooo.. njy**

**Thnx to:**

** ,Sweetpari, Kia Mehra , shreyamitruka, .1, Aditi, 1 guests, sugarplum15, jyoti taku, ritesh7, reenu, duo angel, jyoti, duoangel95, sneha,**

**Dareya. rukmani, priya. , sweetpari, anujaim123, Palak96 , Bint-e-Abid, Tapasya Anurag Varma Tapy, shanavidessai, Anupama Mishra**

**Rajat ka pyar apne jijaji ke liye...**

Hi friends, a new update, in dis we'll take a look at how rajat takes care of abhijit sir...We all know that abhijit sir has left home and asked daya not to track him..

Meanwhile a day passed and night came, next mrning 4 am..

A tall dark man is jogging at the beach

**Talking to himself: **tarika nahi hai to abhijit sir ki cndition to dekho, uff mae nahi karunga aisa kabhi bhi...

He starts running...

And suddenly he stops flagbustered...

He saw a man lying on the sand his head rested on a rock..

Tall man came running **towards the person: **sir uthiye... Aap yahan kaise?

The man not getting up...

Sir, uthiye plz...

He checks his pulse, its alrite but full fever nd shivering...

He calls a number...

On phone.

**P1: **hello sir itni subah sb theek hai na..

**P2: **sachin beach pe aao jaldi, aur kisi ko batana mat..

**P1: **ji rajat sir...

Now we knw its rajat jogging...

He again came near him and tries to wake him up...

**Rajat:** sir uthiye...

Sachin arrives..

**Sachin to rajat:** sir kya hua?

**Rajat:** sachin ye dekho...

**Sachin shocked: **abhijit sir?

**Rajat:** haan mae jogging kr raha tha..

**Sachin: **pata nhi kya horaha hamare dono seniors ki life me...

**Rajat: **waqt sb theek kardega sachin. Ab sir ko leke chalo ghar mae dr verma ko fone karta hu...

Sachin and rajat somehow take abhijit to rajat's home..

Its 6 am, rajat decide to call dr. Verma coz abhijit was shivering like a leaf in winter...

_**On call:**_

**Dr. Verma:** hello good mrning who's dis?

**Rajat: **senior inspector rajat, sir kya aap mere ghar asakte hain?

**Dr. Verma: **rajat? Kya hua? Is everythng fine?

**Rajat: **no sir, abhijit sir is not well.

**Dr. Verma: **what happened? i wud have come but iam out of station, sameer wahin hai, wo abhijit ko acche se jaanta hai, mae call krke kehta hu wo ajayega..

**Rajat: **ok sir no pblm...

**Dr. Verma:** take care of abhijit...

**Rajat: **ok sir bye, thankyou...

After 15 mins rajat brings snacks and tea for sachin.

Both discussing the condition of abhijit..

**Sachin: **par sir achanak aisa kya hogaya?

**Rajat: **pata nahi sachin, par abhijit sir ne ghar kyun choda?

**Sachin: **pata nahi sir, shreya bhi rorahi thi, aaj subah ghar legaya use mae.

**Rajat: **kya? Par aisa kya hua? Aj daya sir bureau ayenge to pata chalega..

**Sachin **:jis tarah ki situation hai, mujhe nahi lagta ke wo ayenge bureau...

**Rajat: **dekhte hain..

Just den a knock on main door..

Rajat goes to check, its ..

**Sameer: ** hello rajat, abhijit ko kya hua? Dr. Verma ki call ayi thi.

**Rajat: **haan wo typhoid hua hai..

**Sameer: ** haan typhoid me to bht khayal rakhna chahye..

**Rajat: **daya sir aur salunkhe saab, shreya sb khyal rakh rahe the, par jaane kya hua..

**Sameer: **haan, phr ye sahab ki tbiyat kaise kharab hogayi..?

**Rajat: **pata nahi sameer, aap check karo...

Sameer comes in and checks abhijit..

**Sameer: **rajat bukhar bohat zyada hai, aur haan dr. Verma ne 3 din ka rest bola tha, i think he need 1 wk rest, aur phrse medicine ka course start krna hoga, injectn ka bhi start krna hoga...

**Rajat: **ok sameer, mae dekhta hu,

**Sameer:** dekhna nahi hai rajat, accha inki tarikaji kahan hain..?

**Sachin laughs:** apko bhi pata hai?

**Sameer giggling: **haan sbko pata hai, ajeeb hai ye abhijit, biwi ko bhi tarikaji kehta hai..

**Rajat smiles: **ajeeb nahi bohat acche hain...

**Sameer: **hai kahan ?

**Rajat: **conference ke liye gayi hai wo..

**Sachin: **sameer hum rakhenge khayal..

**Sameer: **par 24 hrs rakhna hoga. Rakh paoge.

**Rajat: **hum 100% try karenge..

**Sameer: **theek hai, na hua to boldena, mae ise apne ghar lejaunga...Waise bhi meri leave hai 1 wk ki,

**Rajat: **nahi hum raat ko manage karlenge, din me aap ajana..

**Sameer: **ok done...

Sameer goes off after giving the injectn and medicines..

**Little later abhijit wakes up:** ahhh mera sar, kya hua mujhe..

Rajat comes running..

**Abhi: **rajat tum? Mae yahan kaise aaya?

**Rajat angry now: **apko yaad nahi ke ap kahan the? Apko kch hojata to tarika ka kya hota?

**Abhi:** rajat meri baat suno..

**Rajat softens a bit:** sorry sir, apki cndition ko dekhke mae pareshan hogaya..

**Abhi (inocently) : **rajat can u hug me plz?

Rajat comes near abhijit and hugs abhijit tightly..

**Rajat: **sir aisa kya hogaya ke aapne ghar chod diya, par apko kch hojata to tarika to toot jaati na...

**Abhi: **sorry rajat, par haalat hi aise the, meri wajah se daya aur shreya me problms aye the...

**Sachin comes in interupting: **par apko aisa kyun lagta ke apki wajah se kch hua hai..

**Abhi:** sachin tum bhi yahan?

**Sachin:** haan sir rajat sir ko aap beach pe mile the, wo pareshan hogaye aur mujhe call karliya..

**Abhi:** accha accha,mae to bs relax hone ke liye gaya tha beach pe..

**Rajat: **par behosh kaise hogaye?

Jst den a girl enters..

**Girl : **bhai ap aur rajat sir ye sb le aayen, tb tak mujhe bhaiyya se kch bt karni hai..

**Sachin: **tum kab aayi? Aur kaise pata ke mae yahan hu?

**Girl: **pata chal jata hai, subah subah apko pareshan dekha to follow kiya..

**Sachin: **ok ok jaate hain..

**Abhi: **shreya tum..

Nd he bends his face downward n turn away..

**Shreya: **bhaiyya. Idhar dekhiye..

**Abhi: **nahi shreya, iam sorry, meri wajah se tumhe problem hui..

**Shreya: **bhaiiyya yahan dekhiye..

Abhi looks at her.. She has tears in eyes..

**Shreya: **bhaiyya mujhe kch plan karna hi nahi chahye the, jb ap pareshan the to humlog njy kr rahe the..

**Abhi: **nahi shreya, enjoymnt bhi zaroori hai, coz mae dekhraha hu kayi mahino se tumlog baat bhi kar nhi parahe the..

**Shreya: **par ghalti meri hai na.

**Abhi: **bilkul bhi nahi ye khayal mat lana apne mann me, its nt ua mistake, galti daya ki hai, he shud understand..

**Shreya: **par wo bhi galat nahi hain..

**Abhi: **mae baat krta hu usse,

**Shreya: **bhaiyya maine bht kch kehdiya unhe..

**Abhi: **aur haan shreya, kaha to kaha, use bhi to realize ho ke emotions ko balance krna chahye, baccha hai wo, pata ni kb bada hoga..

**Shreya: **ok bhaiyya, mae apke liye kch laati hu..

**Abhi: **kch accha khaane ka mann hua..

**Shreya:** hmmm! Grilled sandwich khayenge vegetables wala?

**Abhi: **ye accha hai?

**Shreya: **kch din to yhi khaana hai..

**Abhi: **ok laa do..

**Shreya goes off, abhi thinks:** shreya kitni sweet hai..

Little later all are present at d bureau, even daya is der..

Salunkhe who has come to give a file to acp is shocked to see daya in the bureau...

**Salunkhe and acp together:** daya tum bureau me?

Daya doesnt answer..

**Salunkhe: **daya tum agar yahan ho to abhijit kahan hai?

**Acp shouted: **daya abhijit kahan hain..

**Rajat interupted: **sir abhijit sir ko mae legaya tha, daya sir ko kch kaam tha isliye..

**Acp: **par akele kyun chod aaye ho use?

**Rajat: **sir unhone hi bheja hai, wo akele rehna chahte the..

**Acp: **accha theek hai..

A case is reported...

All rush to the crime scene..

Bsy in looking fr clues..

Rajat's fone rang.

He recieved..

**Rajat: **baba..

**Baba: **rajat beta, abhijit akela baitha hai mae jaun..?

**Rajat: **haan baba, jaiyye ap batein kijiye..massi ko bolke kch banwa lena..

**Baba: **theek hai.

**Rajat:** khayal rakhiye..

Meanwhile abhijit is counting the days, when tarika was far away frm him..

**Abhi talking to tarika's pic:** jaan, 6th day hai ye, aap itni door ho ajao na...

**Rajat's baba: **bht miss krte ho apni wife ko..

**Abhi turned: **haan miss to bohat karta hu, par uska bhi kaam hai..

**Baba: **arey beta ye dooriyan hi pyar badhati hain..

**Abhi: **wo kaise?

**Baba: **kyunki jb tumlog door hote ho, ek doosri ka ehsas zyada hota hai, aur jb milte ho to wo excitemnt wo sukoon bht hota hai, aur tumlog kbhi ekdoosre ko hurt nahi karte..

**Abhi: **haan ye baat sahi kahi aapne..

Aise hi evening ajati hai, its 8pm..

Rajat come..

**Rajat: **abhijit sir, how are u now?

**Abhi: **theek hu yaar, bore horaha hu,

**Rajat: **baba the na?

**Abhi: **hmm, duty ki bt alag hoti hai na..

**Jst den salunkhe enters: **2 weeks tk no duty.. Sameer se bt hui thi meri, bola ke kal ke medicine na lene ki wajah se aur tbiyat khrb hogayi hai...

**Abhi:** ohh no..

**Salunkhe: **ohh yes.. Khair abhi injectn lo and drip laga deta hu..

**Rajat: **aur raat ko mae jagoonga sir ke saat..

**Salunkhe: **haan mujhe ek imprtnt research paper pe kaam karna hai...

**Abhi thinks: **aaj to bore hone se bch jaunga mae

**Rajat: **ok sir, dinner krke jaana..

Abhi is fed wid soup n given medicines and drip attached..

Salunkhe goes away..

Rajat settles down..

Abhi's fone ring..

Abhi smiles, rajat goes away as he knows ke kiska call hai..

Although part of him wants to here ke uske behen aur jijaji kya baat karte hain, but bad manners hote hain... He goes away..

Abhi recievd the call..

**Tarika angrily:** abhi aap kahan ho? Kal se fone nahi recv kr rahe the, aapne medicine nahi li na tabiyat aur kharab karli hai na? Mujhe apse bt hi ni karna hai...

Abhi jus said nothing and gave a kiss on the mouthpiece..

Tarika blushed hard as if abhi was kissing her in reality..

**Tarika still angry:** ap bohat kharab hai, hamesha kiss krke mana lete hain..

**Abhi: **apni jaan ko manana nahi ayega to bekar hae senior inspector abhijieet ka har talent..

**Tarika: **ab bs bhi kijiye.. Waise fone recieve kyun nhi kiya?

**Abhi: **wo kal thoda zyada thak gaya tha na..

**Tarika: **accha ji..

**Abhi: **taaru more 8 days to go fr u to come to me...

**Tarika:** haan abhi, iam missing u a lot..

**Abhi: **mee too jaan...

**Tarika thinks: **mujhe kyun aisa lgraha hai ke abhi mujhse kch chupa rahe...

**Tarika: **ok abhi ab mae fone rakhti hu...

Fone kept..

Rajat comes wid a person..

Seeing that person abhijit turns away,,,

**Person : **boss iam sorry...

**Abhi: **daya, iam sorry but i dnt want to spk to u..

**Daya: **boss plz..

**Abhi: **bolo kya bolna hai.

**Daya: **abhi iam sorry..

**Abhi: **sorry usko bolo jisko hurt kiya hai..

**Daya: **tu maaf krde, mae wahin jaraha..

**Abhi: **pehle mujhe detail me bata kya hua tha..

Daya told abt his frustration, shreya's plan,, their night out..

Everythng..

After listening..

**Abhi: **humlog lucky hain yaar, jo aisi biwian mili hain, kayi log aise hote hain jinki wives unpar nahi bs unke money pe dhyan deti hain, money minded women hoti hain..

**Daya: **maine kab kaha ke shreya aur tarika aise hai?

**Abhi: **par yaar tjhe samajhna chahye na, usne tere liye sb plan kiya, aur tune kya kiya?

**Daya: **mujhe afsos hai yaar..

**Abhi: **wo khud ko gunahgar maanti hai..

**Daya: **par galti meri hai na..

**Abhi: **haan teri hi galti hai, usne ek acchi biwi hone ka farz ada kiya.. Aur tumne..

**Daya: **abhi yaar, already guilty feel kr raha mae..

**Abhi: **sun daya, dekh mae tera bhai hu, to wo teri better half hai, dekh mae tarika ke jaane se upset hu, aur wo tere upset hone se sad hai.. To relations me hamesha balance rakhna chahye.

**Daya: **haan mae samajhta hu abhi, par mujhe brdsht nhi hota tumhe kch bhi ho to..

**Abhi:** dekh jb tu hospital me tha, tb tarika ne mujhe smbhala tha, kya maine aisa hi kiya uske sath?

**Daya: **tum to ek dum perfect ho yaar, apne emotions sb cntrol krna jaante ho..

**Abhi:** tum bhi waise hi bnjaao..

**Daya: **accha baba sorry, ab hug bhi karo na..

Abhi hugged him wid one hand coz in the other one was the needle n all..

**Daya to sachin: **sachin, plz ghar le chalo mujhe..

**Sachin: **sorry sir, shreya aaj bht royi hai.. Use bohat hurt hua hai..

**Daya: **i knw maine use bht hurt kiya hai..

**Sachin: **par sir phr bhi mae ni jaane desakta apko..

**Daya: **sachin its an order..

**Sachin:** thk hai sir, wo maanjaye to theek warna ap phr koshish nahi karenge..

**Daya: **theek hai...

Daya goes to a hypermarket and florist..picks up somethings.. And a beautiful saree...

He goes to sachin's house..

He knocks the door, he keeps all those things nd hides...

Shreya opens the door, and sees those things..

Grabs dem and comes in inside..

Shreya's fone beeps...

A msg frm daya sir..

_**" shreya angel, daya is really sorry, really very sorry, agar daya ko maaf kiya shreya ne, to jaldi se ready hojaye.. Coz daya shreya se bht pyar karta hai aur apne pyar ka izhar karna chahta hai aur sorry kehna chahta hai"..**_

Shreya smiles seeing the innocent msg..

She runs to get ready...

She gets ready, jst turns around n sees, daya smiling wid folded hands..

Shreya hasnt put vermillion and her mangalsutra...

Daya comes near her...

Takes the mangalsutra and ties it around shreya's neck..

Then takes in the vermillion box...

Shreya just clses her eyes...

Daya takes a pinch and applies the sindoor in her hair.. Pull her from her waist and hug her tightly and kiss her head..

Shreya starts sobbing...

**Daya: **shhhh shreya angel, rona mat plz.. Iam sorry...

**Shreya: **nahi shreya angel is sorry, use samajhna chahye tha..

**Daya: **nahi shreya angel sorry na ho, daya sorry hai..

Shreya hugs him tightly...more tightly..

**Daya: **shreya angel ne maaf krdiya na daya ko..

**Shreya: **hmm. Daya ki bhi galti nahi thi..

**Daya: **thi na, shreya angel ne sb kitna perfect kiya tha..aur daya ko samajhna chahye tha ke shreya angel ne sb daya ke liye kiya tha, kyunki daya ki khushi me hi shreya angel ki hi khushi hai, hai na?

shreya nods…

He takes shreya's face in his palms, and kisses shreya's eyes..

Shreya sobs more..

**Daya:** sorry na, ab flood ajayega sachin ke ghar me..

Shreya smiles a bit...

Daya hugs her tightly...

**Shreya:** ap baitho mae kch khane ko laati hun...

**Daya: **uhhun bilkul nahi ab hum apne ghar jaakar hi khayenge...

**Shreya: **hmm, wow apne ghar.. U knw daya.. Mujhe bilkul bhi accha nahi laga apne ghar se door jaana..

**Daya: **phr naraz hokar kyun gayi?

**Shreya: **wo bs gussa agaya, phr mae bhaiyya ke pas bhi gayi thi...

**Daya: **haan abhi ne bataya...Parr abhi ke pas jaskti thi mujhse bt nahi karskti?

**Shreya: **bs dil chahta tha ke aap mujhe manane aayein..

**Daya: **to lo mae agaya shreya angel ke paas...

Both spend a lot of time together..

Meanwhile..

At rajat's home..

Abhi is sitting alone...

**Rajat: **sir ap kya kar rahe hain?

**Abhi: **kch nahi yaar akele bore horaha hu..

**Rajat:** mae dvd lagata hu dekhenge?

**Abhi:** kaisi dvd?

**Rajat:** dekhiye na..

Rajat puts on the dvd player...

Seeing the first frame itslf abhi's face glowed like a 1000 watt bulb...

The frst frame read...

**" welcome to wedding of abhirkia and dareya.."**

Rajat smiled seeing abhijit like dis...

rajat and abhi njy like dis...

And that night.. Abhijit didnt wake up of halucinatn, coz daya was fyn and watching the dvd abhi felt tarika close to him...

But on the other side of the world...

**"ABHIJEET!"**

**A/N: friends how is the update? kaisa laga batana. ab next tym tab hi update hoga jb more than 25 reviews honge warna nahi, n no cheating guest name se ek se badhkar no reviewing.. kisne shout kiya? tarika ko kb pata chalega ke abhi ko typhoid hai.. agle updte me padhlena.. may be satrday ko hoga…. and haan big thankyou to all….who reviewed who encouraged me… love u all….**


	7. duo and family time

**B/N: This is a new update, iam really sorry friends, my right hand got a bad sprain , type hi nahi kar paaye, used my fone to type everything, transferred it to the laptop and edited it wid left hand only… bohat mehnat lagi, hope u all will enjoy.. accha dosto ek new idea hai, kaunse couple pe likhu? abhirka, dareya, rajvi, sachin-devyana, ya tasha-vivek? reply zaroor karna, ek dum mast idea hai its about a married couple so plz gimme an idea ke kisko banau wo couple?**

**thnx to one n all who reviewd...**

**Kia Mehra, anujaim123, jyoti, guests, **

**ritesh7: thnx fr reviewing, par I knw daya ki ek ki galti nahi thi, shreya bhi galat thi, but daya ko aise react nahi karna chahye tha na, shreya did everything fr him, shreya ki bhi khwahish hoti hai na? sorry if u felt bad..**

**reenu: haan ji apka hukm sar ankhon per, dareya and abhirika ko equal priority milega pakka…**

**143CID-AbhiTarik:haan dear ayegi tarika jald hi…**

**Duoangel95; here's the update dear enjoy…**

**priya; thnx a lot priya itna pyaaar dene ke liye…**

**Aditi: dear, tming galat thi to kya hua? salunke saab to the na abhijit ke paas, isi liye to shreya gayi thi…**

** 1: thnx dear, accha laga sunke that u liked the msg part.. love u…**

**anamkhan283: hmm mujhe bhi accha laga winks… I wud love agar mere lifepartner bhi aise hi manayein..**

**thnx to anupama mishra, **

**tapasya: ayegi tarika, next me, u'll enjoy abhirika scenes.. **

**thnx to all…**

We last saw..

Somewher in the world...

A scream ...

"abhijieet!"..

The person woke up shivering, shaking and sweating badly..

**Repeatedly saying " **no no, abhi, dis cant happen to u...

She looked at d clock, it said, its 4.50pm..

**Spoke to herself: **tarika calm down, abhi's fyn, sb hain unke paas...ab call kru?

**Tarika1: **tnsn me ajayenge abhi,

**Tarika: **par wo sapna...

She called lisa..

On phone...

**Lisa: **yes tarika what happend?

**Tarika: **lisa can u come over to my room plz...

**Lisa: **ok dear, gimme a minute..

Lisa came in a minute...

**Lisa: **tarika, wat happened dear...

Tarika didnt tell anythng..

Just hugged lisa tightly.. And started crying...

**Lisa: **wat happend baby?

**Tarika: **lisa, i had a bad dream...

**Lisa: **ohho, tarika, aisa nahi hota hai.. Dreams are jst your fears...

**Tarika: **i know lisa, but.. Ye dream abhi se related tha...

**Lisa: **haan dear, i knw, right now your husband is your life, isliye tmhe darr hai ke kahin unhe kuch na hojaye.. Hai na?

Tarika just nodded...

**Tarika: **par unko fever hai, iam nt wid him..

**Lisa: **its ok dear, bs kal ka session attend krlena, tuesday se utne acche session nahi hain,plz u go..

**Tarika: **par abhi gussa hojayenge..

**Lisa: **I dnt think he'll be angry, he loves u, nd moreover he needs u...

**Tarika: **haan, unhe meri zaroorat hai, thnx lisa, aise tym pe tum sath thi mere..

**Lisa: **u r my frnd dear, and friends hi to sath dete hain.. Call karo apne abhi ko..

**Tarika: **ab? Wahan pe sirf 5 am hue hain. Abhi tnsn me ajayenge...

**Lisa: **hmm thodi der se karlena, ab kuch khayein?

**Tarika: **nahi...

**Lisa: **chalo dear، kuch khaa lo warna tum beemar hojaogi..

**Tarika: **ok chalo..

They both went out to eat..

Till they came back its 7 pm..

**Tarika thinks: **call krlu kya?

**Lisa: **hmm call kijiye apne husbandji ko...

**Tarika:** hmm .

Lisa goes away,..

Tarika calls..

Abhi recieves the call..

**Abhi: **taaru? Itni subah?

**Tarika: **haan abhi, my love..

**Abhi: **kya hua taaru? Your voice is shaking..

Tarika starts sobbing...

**Abhi gets afraid:** taarika, wat happened? Kya hua tum ro kyun rahi ho..

Tarika still sobbing..

**Abhi: **tarika idhar dekho...

**Tarika: **abhi wo sapna..

**Abhi: **ohho jaan, aap hi ne kaha tha na ke sapne bs hamare darr hote hain..

**Tarika: **i knw abhi.. But u wer nt well..

**Abhi: **mae to theek hu jaan, iam fyn..

**Tarika:** nahi abhi, aap kch chupa rahen hain mujhse...

**Abhi: **arey jaan, mae kuch nahi chupa raha..

**Tarika: **sach boliye aap..

**Abhi:** haan jaan sach much..

Tarika smiles at the sach much..

**Tarika: **ok abhi, mae rakhti hu ab..

**Abhi: **ok jaan love u soo much missing u sooo much...

**Tarika:** love u to abhi..

After the fone is kept..

**Tarika thinks: **abhi i'll be wid u on tuesday evening..

She dials a number..

**Person:** ohho mrning gudia ji, tym milgayi bhai se baat krne ka?

**Tarika: **bhai, aap na drama mat kijiye..

**Person: **arey ilzam senior inspector rajat pe?

**Tarika: **bhai bs..

**Rajat: **accha boliye..

**Tarika: **bhai ek bt sach sach batayein, abhi ko kya hua hai..

**Rajat: **tarika wo viral chalraha...

**Tarika:** bhai jhoot bilkul bhi nahi, apko meri kasam hai...

**Rajat:** gudia, ye kasam n all kya hai? Hmm

**Tarika:** bhai, plz boliye abhi ko kya hua hai..?

**Rajat: **tarika wo..

**Tarika:** bhai boliye, mujhe pata hai, kch bht bura hua hai..

**Rajat: **tarika, wo abhijit sir ko typhoid hua hai..

**Tarika:** whattt?

**Rajat:** tarika relax...

**Tarika starts blabbering:** no, mujhe pata tha... Isi liye mae nahi arahi is conference ke liye..

**Rajat: **tarika listen to me,

**Tarika again blabbering: **mae ab chale jaati hu..

**Rajat: **tarika just listen to me..

**Tarika:**what bhai?

**Rajat: **abhijit sir is fyn, and u are not going to come until the conference is over..

**Tarika: **bhai, par monday ko last hai mera session..

**Rajat: **ok dekhlena, par sir theek hain ab..

**Tarika: **bhai aap unhe kch mat bolna, mae unhe surprise dena chahti hu...

**Rajat: **ok ok nahi bataunga, apna khyal rakhna, par sach kahun to tum ajao, kal ka session finish krke, tumse accha sir ko koi nahi smbhaal sakta..

**Tarika: **wo pehle hi unmanageable hote hain fever me to aur pareshan kar rahe honge..

**Rajat: **he's trying hard to behave well… but tumhe pata hi hai ke fever me insan ki kya condition hoti hai?.

**Tarika: **hmm bhai... Theek hai...

After the fone kept..

Rajat went to abhi's room who's bsy in speaking to tarika's foto..

**Abhi: **tarika, tumhe kaise pata chl jaata hai ke mujhe kch zyada hua hai..? Par jaan ab to sach me lagra ke tum ajao bs, kahe ki conference? Jo hum dono ko door krde,, sach me yaar ajao, bs..

**Rajat interupting:** sir, aap fresh hojayein chalein mae help krdeta hu..

**Daya entering: **ooho rajat, tum nahi jb abhi ka bhai uske sath hai to kisi aur ko koi zaroorat nahi..

**Rajat:** ji sir, waise bhi mujhe nahi aata ye sb.. Baba ko hi bht mushkil se smbhaalta hu,,

**Daya:** hmm, thk hai tum jao, shreya kitchen me hai, table set krdo, hum arahe hain..

Rajat goes off...

Abhi says nothing, just looks at daya..

**Daya:** abhi aise kya dekh rahe ho.

**Abhi: **dekh raha hu ke mera chota sa baccha bada hogaya hai...

**Daya: **sorry abhi, baccha, bs baccha hi rahega par thoda samajhdar hogaya hai..

**Abhi: **hmmm yahan aa na, paas me..

Daya comes and abhi just hugs him..

**Daya: **abhi, chalo na ghar.

**Abhi: **kya yaar thode din rajat ko pareshan karta hu na..

**Daya: **bilkul nahi, dekh hamara ghar tmhare bina incmplete hai, agar nahi ana chahte to mae aur shreya bhi yahan ajate hain..

**Abhi: **arey arey ni mere baap chalraha hu..

**Daya: **chalo phr,

**Abhi: **fresh hojaun na..

**Daya: **hmm..

They both freshen up..

Shreya comes up, the scene wch she saw brought tears into her eyes..

**She thought:** maine galti ki thi...

The situation was..

Daya was trying to comb abhi's hair nd abhi was spoiling dem again n again..

**Daya: **abhi yaar do min rukjaao na..

**Abhi:** no mae khud set krloonga, mere ek haath me needle hai, dono me nahi...

**Daya: **mujhe pata hai abhi, par mujhe karna hai, tmhare hair kitne silky hain..

**Abhi:** daya hat na yaar, shreya dekhegi to kya sonchegi tu uske baalon ki taareef chodke mere baalon ko praise kr raha..

**Daya: **arey uski tareef to roz karta hoo..

He realize wat he said..

**Daya: **wo wo..

**Abhi: **ohho janaab tarif roz karte hain..

Here shreya also blushes..

Daya suceds in hair setting,,

**Daya: **abhi ab plz kharab mat kro, plz..

**Abhi:** ok ok theek hai, ye packing kaun karega..

**Shreya coming in:** aplog chaliye dining table pe, mae kardeti hu..

**Abhi: **nahi shreya tum kyun..

**Shreya: **bhaiyya chaliye ab ap,

They both go..

Shreya does packing and takes that small bag wid her..

At the dining table..

Again sandwich and soup for abhi..

He's making faces, daya trying to persuade him..

**Daya: **abhi ye khaa lo..

**Abhi: **no no no. Mujhe bilkul bhi nahi khaana hai ye ganda sa soup aur ganda sa sandwich..

**Rajat:** sir plz dctr ne mana kiya hai na..

**Abhi: **nahi mujhe nahi khaana..

**Daya: **abhi plz? Mere liye?

**Abhi: **kyun emotional blackmail krta hai tu.?

**Daya: **khaoge na..?

**Abhi:** ab to khana hi padega na..

**Daya: ** to ye lo..

He feeds abhi slowly...

Abhi eats it doing more drama..

Before going..

Baba calls abhi..

**Abhi: **ji uncle..

**Baba: **abhijit beta, is bar tarika aaye to use door jaane mat dena.

Abhijit gives a shy smile..

Duo and shreya leave to house...

Shreya stays at home, coz its sunday..nd..

Sameer comes n gives injectn..

Sometime later..

Ther's a knock at the door...

Daya goes to open the door..

Nd lo! The whole team is at duo home..

Team to abhijit..

Good evening sir..

**Abhi: **good evening..

Everyone sit together...

Shreya and purvi plan to make pakodas n all..

Al play antakshari..

Acp sings a song and the whole team join him…

the song is..

_**Zindagi mil ke bitayenge  
Haale dil gaa ke sunaayenge  
Hum tho saat rang hai  
Yeh jahan rangeen banayenge**_

_**Zindagi mil ke bitayenge**_  
_**Haale dil gaa ke sunaayenge**_  
_**Hum tho saat rang hai**_  
_**Yeh jahan rangeen banayenge**_

_**Rajat: Khushiyan batenge hum  
Har gham mil ke sahe  
Phir kyon aansoo bahe**_

_**Arre ban ke sahara**_  
_**Ik duje ka yunhi chalte rahe**_

_**Daya: Khushiyan batenge hum  
Har gham mil ke sahe  
Phir kyon aansoo bahe**_

_**Arre ban ke sahara**_  
_**Ik duje ka yunhi chalte rahe**_

_**Juat juat...**_

_**Salunkhe: Zindagi mil ke bitayenge**_  
_**Haale dil gaa ke sunaayenge**_  
_**Hum tho saat rang hai**_  
_**Yeh jahan rangeen banayenge...**_

then Daya sings a song for abhijit:

_**bane Chaahe Dushman Zamaana Humaara -2  
salaamat Rahe Dostaana Humaara  
kishore:  
bane Chaahe Dushman Zamaana Humaara  
salaamat Rahe Dostaana Humaara  
rafi:  
salaamat Rahe Dostaana Humaara  
both:  
bane Chaahe Dushman Zamaana Humaara  
salaamat Rahe Dostaana Humaara**_

this is how they spend the time…

little later shreya and purvi make pakodas…

**Shreya:** ye lijiye pakode chutney and samose..

**purvi: **ye raha gajar ka halwa..

**salunkhe:** arey waah, taste to accha hai, par tarika ke hath ka taste nahi..

abhijit felt tears in hie eyes..

acp nudged dr. salunkhe..

**daya changing topic:** kya doctor sahab? apka matlab kya hai?

**sachin: **matlab shreya ne accha nahi banaya?

**abhi smiles thinks:** tarika sach me yaar ajao na..

After doing dinner everybody left..

It was 9 pm..

Salunkhe sir stayed back coz he had to attach the drip to abhijit..

But abhijit didnt want salunkhe sir to stay back, he wanted to spend tym wid shreya and daya..

He signalled daya..

N began daya nautanki..

**Daya: **salunkhe saab, kya zaroori hai ye drip lagana?

**Salunkhe: **haan zaroori to hai..

**Daya: **ap rukne wale ho kya aaj raat?

**Salunkhe: **dekhte hain, kyun tumlog nahi chahte kya?

**Abhi: **arey nahi doctr saab aisi baat nahi hai..

Just den abhi's fone rings...

Daya and salunkhe smirk..

**Daya:** chaliye dctr sahab, chaye waye hojaye.

**Salunkhe: **haan abhijit sahab ko apni biwi se baat jo karni hai...

They go off..

**Abhi:** taaru, my love..

**Tarika: **abhi, kya kr rahe aap? Kch khaya ya nahi?

**Abhi: **haan khaya, aj to puri team aayi thi mere sath tym spend krne..

**Tarika: **arey waah, phr to mae 2 weeks se zyada rehskti hu yahan..

**Abhi: **tarika dis is not fair..

**Tarika: **ok baba i was joking..

**Abhi: **accha, conference kaisa chalraha..?

**Tarika : **bs kal ka session mera favorite hai, phr uske bd ke utne acche nahi hai, wo already dekhen hain maine bangalore me ek session tha, aur ek delhi me..

**Abhi: **accha ji, bahane to nahi bana rahi hain ap.

**Tarika: **nahi abhi, accha apko kya gft chahye yahan se..?

**Abhi: **tum ajao bs mere liye kaafi hai wahi...

**Tarika: **ohho abhi mae to aa hi rahi hu na..

**Abhi: **sbke liye le aana gfts.. Purvi, shreya, daya, pankaj,sachin, rajat, salunkhe saab, sbkeliye..

**Tarika: **ok sbke liye laungi,par apke liye kya?

**Tarika thinks: **sbke gft to leliye,par abhi ke liye kya lu?

**Abhi: **mujhe bs tum chahye,ajao yaar.

**Tarika: **kya abhi aapne khud hi bheja mujhe yahan..

**Abhi: **haan yaar par selfish husbnd ka image banjata na phr to..

**Tarika: **aisa kch nahi..

**Abhi: **hmm ready horahi ho?

**Tarika:**hmmm.

**Abhi: **kya dress pehna?

**Tarika: **aj traditional pehenne ka mann hai to jeans and wo aapne layi thi na kurti jaipur se wo pehenli hai..

**Abhi: **waah yaar,, ek dum mast lagti ho uss dress me..

**Tarika: **abhi ap sojao, mujhe jaana hai..

**Abhi: **ok jaan miss u love u, ab bs 6 days and phr tum yaha hogi...

**Tarika thinks: **hmmm, 6 nahi bs ek din, tuesday i'll be wid u.. My love.

**Tarika: **ok abhi, love u too, ap sojaiyye..

After the fone, salunkhe n daya come back..

**Daya: **hogayi baat tarikaji se?

**Abhi smiles: **hmm haan daya..

**Salunkhe: **chalo bhai, drip lagakar mujhe bhi jaana hai,

Abhi's face glows..

Later salunkhe goes away..

Abhi daya nd shreya sitting together.

**Abhi:** aaj ka din kitna accha tha na?

**Daya: **haan yyaar bht maza aya..

Shreya: daya aur bhaiyaa aplog ko kch chahye? Cofee ya kch..

**Abhi: **hot choclate..

**Daya: **no abhi wo choclate ni khana hai..

**Shreya:** hot choclate nahi, choclate, apple and badam milkshake? Ok? Bhaiyya?

**Abhi: **no, mujhe choclate hi chahye..

**Daya: **abhi, bacchon jaise zid mat kro, accha thoda choclate zyada daalte hain..ok?

**Shreya:** hmm aur badam bhi zyada, thoda kesar aur pista bhi add krte hain..

**Abhi: **ok kesar pista badam k liye kch bhi..

Daya nd shreya giggle seeing abhijit's drama..

After 5 mins…

Shreya brings the milkshake and abhi sipping it slowly…

**Shreya: **daya movie dekhte hain na, plz?

**Abhi: **hmm muvie dekhne ka to mann mera bhi hai..

**Daya: **ok kaunsi movie..

**Shreya:** hmm, hum apke hain kaun dekhte hain,maine mangwayi hai dvd.

**Abhi: **nahi hum sath sath hain..

**Daya:** hum sath sath hain..ok..

**Shreya: **ok, acchi film hai...

They all watch... The movie..

At the intermission..

Shreya saw daya sleeping nd abhi watching movie..

She nudged daya..

**Daya:** hmm kya hua?

**Abhi laughed: **daya tu so bhi gaya?

**Daya:** kya karun? Itni boring movie ab tak 10 tyms dekh chuka hu, bore to hoga na?

**Abhi: **accha tu jaa ke sojaa, mae dekhloonga..

**Shreya: **bhaiyya ap bhi sojaiyye... Aur ye drip remove krdete hain...

Drip removed. Abhi relaxes in bed..

Shreya goes to her room...

Daya relaxes on the couch...

20 mins later, daya sees abhijit who's trying hard to sleep but unable to..

**Daya: **abhi? Nind nahi arahi?

**Abhi: **haan daya, pta ni kya hua, nind jaane kahan chali gayi hai...

**Daya: **kahan gayi, batao to pakad laata hu..

Abhi giggles..

**Daya: **balm laga deta hu..

**Abhi: **nahi yaar tu rest krle..

**Daya: **tum sojaoge tb rest krloonga..

**Abhi: **ok...

Daya brings balm n abhi puts his head on daya's lap..

**Daya softly: **abhi ankhein band karo, nind lagegi..

He softly presses his temples and forehead..

**Abhi in sleep:** thnx daya,..

**Later: **tarika ajao yaar jaldi se...

**Daya has tears in his eyes thinks: **tarika sach me ajao yaar.. Abhi is missing u a lot...

They both slept like dat only..

Its around 4am...

**A scream:** tarika...

Daya woke up, he saw abhi crying..

He starts pacifying him..

_While in the other side of the world..._

_a women shook suddenly.._

**Another women:** wat happend tarika?

**Tarika: **lisa again a halucinatn to my love...

**Lisa:** yaar tarika: bs ye session end pe hain, 2 hrs more, thodi si shopping nd ua flight is at 1am by tommorow u'll be wid ua love..

**Tarika trying hard not to cry: **ya lisa, i cant see him like dis...

**Lisa:** hmm tum jaake sambhaal lena...

**Tarika: **haan yaar, tum plz alex ke paas se meri video copy nd material lelena, and courier it to me once u reach India..

**Lisa: **yes dear, i'll do it fr u.

**Tarika: **thnx a lot...

Tarika relaxed...

Somehow abhi slept again.. Waiting fr tarika..

Tarika waited fr evening to arrive...

**A/N: guys i knw utna accha nahi hai, par agla chapter promise accha hoga.. Pakka promise. And haan tarikaji bhi ajayeingi so romance ka wait krna...heheh**

**Nd thnx to all who reviwd..**

**next chapter may be Thursday ko can't say anything but I'll try.. till then eat healthy sleep healthy, be safe, don't get into bad fights, keep enjoying, bye bye take care…. love u all….**


	8. Abhrika Atlaaaastttttt

**B/N: sorry guys u ppl didnt like abhi's antics, but i dnt think ke zyada hogaya, coz daya sir aur zyada krte hain yahan ki fics me.. Nd one more thing to point out, jald hi ise windup krdoongi lagta hai ap sbko pasand ni aya story, kya hamesha chote hi drama karsakte hain? Bade nahi? Iam the eldest one i didnt get to do any antics so, iam trying all my thoughts on abhi sir who's my favourite...**

In the mrning...

Daya got up, saw abhi relaxed..

He tries to get up but abhi: daya plz thodi der aur sone de na..

**Daya:** ok abhi jitna mann kre sojao..

**Den abhi thinks: **saari raat jaaga hai mera baccha mere liye.. Ab to rest karle..

Abhi gets up..

**Daya:** uth kyun gaye?

**Abhi: **nahi daya, tum jaao rest kro, sameer ko bulao, mujhe jald hi theek hona hai..

**Daya: **par abhi? Aisi kya jaldi?

**Abhi: **bs yaar sbko bht pareshan karliya...

**Daya: **nahi abhi aisi baat nahi hai..

**Abhi: **aisi bt hai, jao sameer ko bulao..

**Daya: **ok jaisa tmhe theek lage..

**Abhi: **hmm jao ab..abhi has tears in his eyes..

**Thinks: **bs mae theek hojaun, mujhe pata hai ke sbko drama lagta hai mera chote bacche jaisa behave karna..

Par mae kya karu? Tarika ki yaad ko door bhagane ke liye ye krna padhta hai warna mae to pagal hi hojata... Taaru yaar ajao, tum hi smbhaal sakti ho abhi ko, warna sbko to ek problem lagraha hu mae..

A man comes inside.. Pats abhi's head..

**Abhi:** sir aap?

**Person:** haan apne bete ki yaad arahi thi isi liye aya hu..

**Abhi: **sir..

He hugs acp...

**Acp: **beta sb theek hoga..

**Abhi: **sir kya beemar ho to sb ek burden samajhne lagte hain?

**Acp: **nahi beta aisi baat nahi hai..

**Abhi:** to phir kaisi baat hai sir..

Maine salunkhe saab ko rajat ko kehte suna "iski to nautanki zyada badh gayi hai".

Sir kya mae chahte hue ye drama karta hu.?

**Acp: **nahi beta aisi koi baat nahi hai...

**Abhi:** sir aap call kijiye, aur tarika ko bulaiyye, bs, mujhe ni chahye kisi ki bhi help bs tarika ajaye sukoon se rahoonga mae..

**Acp: **beta chalo tum mere ghar chalo, wahan rehna..

**Abhi:** nahi sir, rehne dijiye.

Daya who's listening to all dis from outside the door has tears in his eyes.

**He thinks:** mae itna drama karta hu to abhi sehleta hai, aur sb haskar taal dete hain par abhi, wo to bada hai to kya fever me use sadness ni hoti hogi?

Shreya comes sees daya crying..

**Shreya: **daya kya hua..

**Daya: **kch nahi yaar,

**Shreya:** daya boliye na..

**Daya: **mera bhai bht pareshan hogaya hai,

**Shreya: **haan daya, bhaiyya ko tarika ki zaroorat hai..

**Daya: **haan wo to hai..Chalo tum ready hojao, bureau bhi jaana hai..

Both go off to freshen up..

Meanwhile..

**Acp: **beta chaho to bureau chalo, kch kaam krlo mann behel jayega..

**Abhi:** no sir, weakness bht hai, thoda wierd lagraha hai..

**Acp: **accha theek hai, tum ghar pe raho.

**Abhi:** ji sir..

**Acp: **fresh hojao, mae help kr deta hu.

**Abhi:** nhi sir, daya hai na.

**Acp: **chalo ab, daya fresh hone gaya hai..

**Abhi:** par sir..

**Acp: **par war kch nahi, chalo mae help karta hu..

Acp helped abhijit to get ready..

Acp decided that abhi shud wear formals..

Abhi was looking dashing in brown pant and cream colurd shirt..

Acp took the comb in his hands.

**Abhi:** sir mae karloonga..

**Acp: **chup se baitho.. Mujhe bureau bhi jaana hai, chalo jaldi..

Abhi had tears in his eyes..

He just hugged acp..

Acp just held him and patted on his back..

**Acp: **abhijit, beta kya hua?

**Abhi:** sir maa hoti to aisa hi karti na.

**Acp:** hmm aur mae kya hu? Tumlog to mujhe apna father samajhte ho na?

**Abhi:** haan sir, aur aap apna farz nibha rahe hain..

**Acp: **mujhe accha lagta hai...

Abhi got ready..

Wen daya came into the room, acp and abhi wer laughing at some joke..

**Daya:** abhi tum ready hogaye?

**Abhi: **haan aj acp sir ne help kardiya..

**Acp: **accha chalo breakfast karlo, mujhe bureau bhi jaana, daya dekho sameer nahi aya abtak?

**Daya:** haan wo araha hai. Thodi der pehle call kiya tha usne..

**Acp: **daya, aj tum bhi bureau chalo, mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Abhi feels sad but says nothing..

**Daya: **ji yahan ghar me..

**Abhi interupts:** mae rehsakta hu akela..

Shreya calls dem for breakfast..

They all do breakfast..

Sameer comes nd gives injectn, nd goes away..

Little later all go to the bureau..

Abhijit is left at home alone..

He sleeps for a while..

Then gets up, he tries to call tarika, but her fone is unreachable..

Abhijeet gets worried..

He tries to get up and eat something, but the fever has made him really weak..

He remembers the sandwich in oven.. When he gets up to take the sandwich, but he feels giddy and is about to fall.

Suddenly..

**Person:** abhi, ruko tum uthe kyun?

**Abhi: **daya tum kab aaye?

**Daya: **abhi abhi, jab tum girne wale the, ek fone nahi karsakte the?

**Abhi: **daya mae theek hu, apne kaam khud karsakta hu.

**Daya: **baitho yahan, mae agaya hu na..

Somehow the day passes and night comes..

Its 9 pm..

**Daya: **abhi kch khaa lo, drip bhi lagana hai..

**Abhi: **daya plz aaj nahi, aur salunkhe saab to bilkul bhi na aaye..

**Daya: **par abhi tum kaise theek honge,?

**Abhi: **kch bhi karo warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..

**Daya: **accha kal din me lagwa lena drip..

**Abhi: **no kal 5pm ko lagaunga..

**Daya: **ok mae sameer se discuss krta hu..

_**On phone:**_

**Sameer: **haan daya bolo?

**Daya: **wo abhijit mana kar raha hai, drip ke liye..

**Sameer:** haan problem to nahi hai, par injectn thoda high power ka dena hoga.

**Daya: **par dega kaun?

**Sameer: **mae wahin araha tha, ek movie ki dvd lekar, sath dekhte hain.

**Daya: **accha snacks bhi le aana.

**Sameer:** kya yaar, ye nahi ke khud arrange kro.

**Daya: **abhi ke sath hu na.

**Sameer:** ok araha hu..

Sometym later they all settle down to watch the movie.

Abhijit unwantedly sleeps coz he's really tired..

But while sleeping theirs only one thing on his mind..

"tarika, ajao yaar, bht hui ye doorie.."

**Meanwhile in the flight. Tarika who's looking at pics of her and abhi..smiles thinks: **abhi kal tum kitne khush honge na, jab mae aungi., i just hope ke tum jaldi se theek hojao..

In the mrning when shreya comes to wake up daya and abhi, the scene makes hr laugh..

Abhi's head on daya's lap.

And daya's legs on sameer's legs..

They lay entangled..

Shreya suppressd a giggle.

She knocked on the door..

Sameer was the first to wake up..

Sameer trying to move daya's legs..

**Sameer: **daya uth na yaar, kya hai ye? Mere pair dard horahe hain,.

**Daya: **yaar sone de na..

**Sameer:** daya uth, neeche sone se abhijit ki kamar ki halat kharab hogayi hogi ab tk..

Daya den realizes his awkward position..

He gets up and wakes up abhi slowly..

Sameer and daya help abhi to lie down on bed,

**Abhi: **ahhh! Neeche sone se kamar uff..

**Sameer:** tumhe realize hi nahi hua? Upar sojate na..

**Abhi:** thodi der me uthjaunga..

**Sameer:** ek kaam karo, fresh hojao, kha lo injection lelo phr sojao..

**Abhi: **nahi yaar ab nahi..

**Sameer and daya:** abhijit, chalo..

They help abhi to freshen up.

And feed him food and injectn..

Sameer goes away telling he'll come in lunch tym..

Abhi is resting..

Again he tries tarika's fone..

But again its switchoff.

**He speaks to himself: ** aisa kya hogaya ke fone switch off hi kardiya..fone uthane do, class leta hu na..

Meanwhile shreya is getting ready to go to bureau..

She is still trying to suppress her laughtr..

Daya comes and hugs her tightly from behind..

Shreya shivers..

**Daya:** shreya , kya hua? Ab bhi darti ho mere sparsh se?

**Shreya: **nahi daya aisa kch bhi nahi..

Daya kisses her neck lightly.

**Shreya: **daya chodiye na, bureau ke liye late horaha..

**Daya: **no no no, yaar ek to kuch pal milte hain romance ke liye.

Shreya turns and hugs him tightly..

Daya kisses her forehead..

**Shreya:** daya i love u...

**Daya: **love u too sweetheart

Daya again kisses her on neck eyes n bang on lips..

Shreya responds but break away quickly..

**Daya: **kya hua shreya?

**Shreya in a husky voice: **daya plz subah subah ye theek nahi.

**Daya: **kyun theek nahi?

**Shreya: **daya wo...

**Daya: **kya meri jaan. Again he kisses her and opens her shirt buttons..

And hugs her more tightly..

**Shreya:** daya plz..plz..

**Daya: **hmm kya my love?

**Shreya:** apse control nahi bureau jaana hai..

Daya pushed her to the wall and kissing her more... Wildly...

**Shreya:** bhaiyya bula rahe honge apko..

**Daya: **shreya no bahana.. Abhi soraha hai.. 11pm se pehle nahi uthega..

**Shreya: **par daya, bureau..

Daya puts his finger on shreya's lips..

**Daya: **shhh! Bureau late bhi jasakti ho na...

Daya pushes her on to the bed.. And starts kissing her..

Shreya forcibly pushes him away..

And goes into bathroom..

**Freshens up and comes back nd loudly:** daya fresh hojaiyye. Iam going to bureau..

She runs away..

**Daya:** shreya ye tumne theek nahi kiya..

He hits the wall...

**Later he is really angry speaks to himself:** jab tk khud se paas nahi aati, mae paas jaunga hi nahi..huhh kya samajhti hai khud ko..

Somehow he changes his mood nd shifts the tv n dvd player back to the lounge,.

He cleans up abhi's room..

Its 11am. Abhi gets up.

Daya gets him cornflakes..

Abhi eats dem, has medicine nd again sleeps..

At 2pm the door bell rings..

Sameer has come wid the glucose bottle..

After lunch and chitchat..

**Abhi:** sameer ye drip zaroori hai kya?

**Sameer:** kal bhi mana kiya tumne, dekho ab fever phir badhraha..

**Abhi: **nahi yaar mae theek hu..

**Sameer:** kch theek nahi ho, aur jaldi se lagwalo ye..

**Abhi: **nahi humlog kch khelte hain uske bd 4pm ko laga dena.

**Daya: **haan mae ludo lata hu..

They all play ludo.. N njy..

Daya does cheating..

Abhi slaps him on his head from back..

**Daya: **ouchh abhi kya kar rahe ho?

**Abhi: **cheating karta hai tu hamesha...

**Daya: **arey everything is fair in love and war,.

**Abhi: **na to yahan love hai, aur na hi war hai..

**Daya: **boss ye game hai na, ye bhi ek war hi hai...

**Abhi: **chup, game hi war hai. He immitates daya.

Sameer laughs,.

He sees the clock..

**Sameer: **chalo 4pm horahe hain..

abhi unwantedly agrees for the drip..

Sameer attaches it, and gives sedation coz he feels that abhi needs it..

Nd daya settles on the couch..

One hour passes like dis only..

Again the door bell ring..

Daya angrily goes to open the door..

Once he opens the door, his anger converted into hapiness.

**Daya: **tum? Kab ayi? Conference hogaya kya? Ya beech me agayi ho?

**Person: **andar to aane do..

**Daya sheepishly: **sorry, aao ao andar ao..

Person comes inside. Daya takes the lugages.. And brings water for her..

**Daya:** bolo na..

**Person:** haan wo aj se sessions thode boring the, aur mera mann bhi ghabra raha tha..

**Daya: **bohat accha kiya tarika tumne, abhi ko tmhari zaroorat thi..

**Tarika:** hai kahan janaab?

**Daya: **tum main door laga lo, mae zara grocery le aata hu..

Tarika nods quitely coz she wanted to spend time alone wid abhi..

She locks the door.

Freshens up quickly in the guest room itself..

And goes to her room.

Her heart leaped out seeing abhi's condition..

**Abhi was murmering:" pani do na tarika, ..**

Ohh tarika to yahan nahi,, daya pani de na yaar, pyaas lagi hai..".

Tarika runs inside the room, takes the glass of water slowly gives it to abhi..

Abhi drinks it..

Suddenly his sharp mind realises someone special's presence.

He opens his eyes..

**He is shocked..:** tum?

He touches his finger to tarika's face..

When she doesnt disappear..

He breaks down..

He sobs badly..

Tarika hugs him immediately..

Abhi is uncontrollable..

Tarika lets him cry..

5 mins later.. Abhi is still sobbing..

Nd tarika also crying..

**Tarika:** abhi, idhar dekho..

Abhi doesnt listen to her..

still sobbing nd hugging her tightly..

**Tarika:** abhi, baby look at me? Plz?plz?

Abhi just moves back a little sees tarika and again hugs her tightly and starts sobbing..

**Tarika:** abhi, plz stop crying, dekho agar rona band nahi kiya, to Iam going back again fr 15 days..

Dis did the trick.

Abhi immediately moves back, wipes his tears and..

**Abhi: **dekho ab mae nahi roraha.. Plz tum mat jaao, plz..

Tarika smiled at his innocence, he was looking like a small kid who's really afraid of being alone..

Tarika wipes his eyes, and kisses on his forehead..

**Abhi: **taaru nahi jarahi ho na..?

**Tarikaa:** ohho, nahi abhi, mae kahin nahi jarahi, ab kabhi nahi jaungi.. Kabhi nahi..iam sorry, tumse door nahi jana chahye tha mujhe..

**Abhi: **nahi jaan apka career tha na..

**Tarika:** online sessions attend karloongi mae, par door nahi jaunga..

**Abhi:** aahhh..

His hand was hurt coz in all dis crying the needle was dislocated..

Tarika panicked..

**Tarika:** kya hua abhi? Haan?

**Abhi: **wo needle..

Tarika slowly put the needle back into place.. And made abhi lie down..

And started to go to kitchen..

Abhi just held her hand..

**Tarika:** abhi.. Mae kitchen jaakar aati hu..

**Abhi: **plz tarika, yahin rajo na plz jaan, theek se dekhne to do tumhe. Itne din se dekha bhi nahi..

**Tarika:** abhii..accha theek hai, mae nahi jaati..

She sits.. And abhi holds her hand ensuring that she'll not go anywer..

Abhi looks at her face wch is tired but satisfied..

**Tarika:** abhi rest karo na plz?

**Abhi: **tarika 1 week se rest hi kr raha hu..

**Tarika:** accha baatein karo phr..

**Abhi: **taaru? Tmhari godi me sar rakhu?

**Tarika:** ofcourse abhi ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai? Aao yahan aao paas me..

Abhi just puts his head on tarika's lap..

Tarika moves her hand in abhi's hair..

**Abhi: **tarika, tumhe bht miss kiya maine, bht zyada..

**Tarika:** maine bhi bht miss kiya abhi, apko.

**Abhi: **tarika sach bolu to bht hurt hua hu mae.

Tarika astonished dat fever me kisne hurt kardiya..

**Tarika:** abhi? Hurt? Kisne kiya?

**Abhi: **ni bolna chahta mae, warna tum naraz hojaogi..

**Tarika:** nahi abhi, mae naraz nahi houngi kbhi apse..

**Abhi: **tarika? Kya mae nautanki karta hu?

**Tarika:** nahi bilkul bhi nahi, nautanki nahi karte aap..

**Abhi: **phr salunkhe saab ne aisa kyun kaha..

Tarika shocked.

**Abhi: **wo wo..

**Tarika: **abhi bolo..

**Abhi: **maine sunday ko salunkhe saab ki baat sunli thi..mujhe bht bura laga jaan.., mae bs tmhari yaad ko door bhagane ke liye drama karta tha..

**Tarika: **haww my sweet baby..Ab to tarika agayi hai na apke pas, jo karna kijiye, mae hu apko smbhaalne ke liye..

**Tarika feels tears sting her eyes...**

**Thinks: **sir ko aisa nahi bolna chahye tha, par mujhe normal behave krna hoga sbse kyunki sb na chahte hue bhi khayal rakhe hain abhi ka..

They sit in that postion only..

Sometime later the door bell rang..

Tarika looked at the clock..it was 7pm..

She slowly moved abhi's head back to the pillow and slowly removed her hand frm his..

And went to open the door.

3 ppl wer der, one was okay wid her presence coz he knew she had come..

The other two wer shocked..

**Person:** tarika... She squealed wid delight and hugged her..

**Tarika: **shreya chalo andar..

Daya and shreya together wid all the grocery bags moved inside..

**Person2: **tarika? Itni jaldi? Aur 5 din ka conference tha na?

**Tarika: **sir mere relations mere kaam se importnt nahi hain..

**Salunkhe sir: **par duty is important..

**Tarika: **sir mae duty pe nahi thi, aur jis insan ke sath maine saath phere liye,Unke prati bhi meri duty hai kuch aur wahi nibhane ke liye mujhe aana pada..

**Salunkhe:** accha theek hai ab andar aane dogi?

**Tarika: **sorry sir aiyye..

Salunkhe gets inside..

**Shreya:** daya ap to ghar pe the na? Phr aapne bola kyun nahi ke dr. Tarika aayi hain..

Daya ignores shreya..

**Tarika answers: **mae aate hi ye sahab kahin chale gaye the..

**Daya:** tarika wo grocery khtm hogayi thi na..

**Tarika: **to mae kya bolrahi hu ab? Accha chalo mae kuch banati hu..

**Shreya:** nahi tarika, mae bana deti hu..

**Daya to salunkhe:** waise aap dctr sahab kuch kaam tha kya?

**Salunkhe: **nahi shaam ka injection dena hota hai na abhijit ko isliye aya tha..

**Tarika: **daya ab to mae agayi hu na, abhijit ki personal doctr so kisi aur ki zarrorat hi nahi hai..

Salunkhe is astounded as to why his daughter is talking like dis..

**But daya is sad thinking: **salunkhe saab ki kahi hui baatein tarika ko pata chalgayi,..

Meanwhile abhijit started crying and sobbing..

**He's talking to himself: **tum khwab hi thi.. Tum aayi hi nahi..

**Loudly:** tum kyun dikhi mujhe jab ke tum door ho..i hate u .. I hate u tarika..

Tarikaaaaa...

Tarika is shockd..

She runs to her room..

And sees abhijit shivering and crying badly..

Daya also runs in and come..

Tarika goes near abhi..

**Abhi still blabbering: **tum khwab hi thi.. Hai na..plz taaru ajao na..plz..

Tarika shivers from insides..

She goes near abhi..

Shreya and salunkhe also comes..

**Tarika: **abhi? Mae sach me yahan hu, yakin karo, mae kahin nahi jarahi..

She comes and stands near abhi..

Abhi just comes near and hugs tarika from waist and hides his face in her stomach.

Tarika smiles..

**Tarika: **abhi,dnt act like a baby..plz? Dekho idhar? Plz? Mae neeche gayi thi..dekho daya shreya aaye the isliye...

**Abhi: **par taaru maine soncha ke mae sapna dekhraha tha..

**Tarika:** accha ji, kuch din pehle halucinations arahe the aur aapne kaise sonchliya ke itna accha sapna ayega..

Abhi blushed...

**Daya: **abhi are u alrite?

**Abhi: **haan tarikaji agayi hain na, ab mae bilkul theek hu..

Shreya smiled...

**Shreya: **daya? Salunkhe saab ap sb chaliye dinner ready karti hu mae...

They both leave and abhirika are left alone..

Little later.. At the dining table..

**Tarika: **abhi ye lo apple ka porridge banaya hai maine.. Aao khila du?

**Abhi: **no tarika, porridge se irritation horahi..

**Tarika: **abhi plz? Accha dekho i promise 5 days ke bd sunday ayega na tbse apka favourite ?

**Abhi: **promise?

**Tarika: **pakka promise..

Tarika feeds abhi..

Sometime later..

In abhirika room..

**Abhi: **taaru injectn laga do..

**Tarika:** arey waah aaj khud se injectn ke liye bolrahe hain..

**Abhi: **drama kiya to tum bhi gussa hogayin to? Mae to akela rehjaunga na?

**Tarika comes near him and kisses his forehead: **abhi jitna drama karna karlo. U r my baby na? Mae gussa bilkul nahi karungi...

They continue chatting...

Meanwhile in dareya room..

Daya is angry trying to sleep..

Shreya freshens up..she comes near to daya and places a kiss on his forehead..

Daya angrily turns to the other side..

**Shreya: **shreya angel sorry hai..

**Daya: **daya ko koi baat nahi sunni..

**Shreya:** par subah shreya angel ko late horahi thi na..

**Daya: **kitni bhi late ho shreya angel daya ki baat maan sakti thi..

**Shreya: **shreya angel sorry hai,phir se sorry..

**Daya: **shreya mae naraz hu..

**Shreya: **daya nahi maanenge? Mae marr...

She cudnt complete her statemnt coz daya has sealed her lips wid his lips..

Shreya smiled...

They continued their love...

In abhirika room..

**Abhi: **taaru ek baat puchu?

**Tarika: **abhi jaan, kuch bhi pucho..apko haq hai..

**Abhi: **tum sath sojaogi to tumhe typhoid hojayega kya?

Tarika smiles at his innocence..

**Tarika: **no tarika ki heartbeat, aur waise bhi hamari shadi se pehle hi maine vaccine liya tha..

**Abhi happy: **dats very good.. To ajao.. Na..

Abhi kept his head on tarika's hand..

Tarika put her hand on abhi's stomach..

And they both slept waiting fr a new morning..

**A/N: guys hows id..tarika is back.. did u enjoy dis chappy? plz do review.. lagta hai sb bore hogaye hain story se, isliye koi review nahi karta.. next update me hoga tarika and abhi ka zyada pyaar.. aur kuch ideas dena chahein to u ppl are welcome.. next update saturdy ko hoga…**

**thnx to..**

**Kia Mehra: Here's ua update dear..**

**Karishmaa: agaya update thnx dear..**

**Uma: thnx for the praise**

**Rukmani: rukgaye yaar halucinations.. thankyou dear..**

**Jyoti taku: thnx dear…**

**Princess Angelina-SRIJA : thnx dear…**

**Duoangel95 : thankyou dear..**

**ritesh7 : thnx dude..thnx for the praise..**

**divya : thnx dear… haan I guess it would be abhirika only..**

**abhirika's lover: thnx for so many praises…**

**sneha: here's ua chapter.. thnkyou for review dear..**

**reenu: dear abhirika centric story hai, phir bhi iam trying to include dareya.. drama to banta hai yaar, fever me insaan drama hi karta hai. I cudnt do so iam trying to include…**

**Aditi: Hmm telepathy is good.. I love dat idea too. I too want that to happen in reality… thnx for the review..**

**priya: thnx apko pasand aya chappy and abhi's sweet innocence…**

**Tapasya Anurag Varma Tapy :Lo agaye abhirika scenes…thnx fr best wishes.. **

** .1 : thnx for the reviews dear…**

**Daya's Girl : thnx dearo…**

** : thnx dear…**

**duo angel: thnx dear..**


	9. Abhirika and Dareya Love

**B/N: hello friends Iam back wid a new chappy, tell me hows dis sirf aplog ke liye maa ki scolding suni, coz hand pain hai nd she's nt allowing me to use my lappy. phir bhi I tried. sooo plzzzzzzzzzzzz tell me how is it, aur kya add karu? and koi new request ho to PM me… iam waiting fr it… tkecare love u all who reviewd and read my stories…. sorry guys Iam late subah ye chapter ready tha but hamara pyara sa doc Manager hi work nahi kar raha tha.. really sorry late update karne ke liye...**

Last we've seen tarika nd abhi sleeping together...

Sometime later..

**Abhi is shivering again... Sobbing and murmering to himself: **" nahi taaru ko kch nahi hua hai.. Kch nahi.. "..

Tarika who wakes up seeing abhi like dis is shocked...

**Thinks:** " kya ye bhi drama tha? Sir ko nautanki kaise laga ye sb...?".

She kept her hand on abhi's forehead..

Tried to wake him up.

**Tarika: **abhi, abhi uthiye.. Kch nahi hua, dekhiye mae yahin hu...

**Abhi: **no taaru ko kch nahi hona chahye..

**Tarika shakes abhi violently: **abh! Uthiye...mae yahin hu...

Wid dis abhijit opens his eyes.. Seeing tarika bent on him..

He again tuches her face wid his finger..

**Abhi: **tum sach me ho yahan?

**Tarika smiles thinks:** kya hogaya hai abhi ko itna tym hogaya hai mujhe aye hue ab bhi yakin nahi kar rahe..

Tarika moves her face a little and kissed on abhi's finger..

**Abhi smiled:** matlab tum sach me ho yahan...

**Tarika:** abhi apko kya hogaya hai? Hmm? Mae kal hi aayi thi.. Aur ye halucinations.. Really bad abhi, apko darr kis baat ka hai? Haan?

**Abhi: **yaar tum next tym se kahin jaao hi mat..

**Tarika: **ok baby iam nt going anywer..

**Abhi: **good very good..

**Tarika smiles: **accha ab sojaiyen na plz?

**Abhi:** mujhe nind nahi aayi...

**Tarika:** mae sula deti hu na..

**Abhi: ** no.. Accha tum mere liye kya gft layi ho?.

**Tarika slaps her forehead:** ohh no apka gft to bhool hi gayi na..

**Abhi: **hawww.. Matlb tum sbke liye gft laayi ho.. Mere liye nahi laayi?

**Tarika:** aap hi ne kaha tha na k tum ajana, wahi gft hoga to maine bhi nahi liya...

**Abhi: **par kch to lesakti thi na..

**Tarika: **aww my dear abhi. Aisa hosakta hai kya apke liye kch na lu?

**Abhi:** phir batao kya liya mere liye..

**Tarika:** apke liye na maine 5 gfts laye hain..

**Abhi: **acha 5 gfts kya kya batao...

**Tarika: **4 gfts aaj milenge and 5th one sunday ko..

**Abhi: **nahi saare abhi chahye.. Bs..

**Tarika: **plz? 5th wala special hai na..

**Abhi: **ok ok..

Tarika takes a wrapped box and keeps in abhi's hand..

**Abhi: **isme kya hai?

**Tarika: **kholiye to..

Abhi opens the box..

N lo..

There was set of platinum chains linked together as a single heart.. And it cud be opened..

**Tarika: **kaisa laga?

**Abhi: **bht accha hai, par ye to bht common hai..

**Tarika:** accha ji, pendent ko open to kijiye..

**Abhi: **accha iske andar bhi kch hai?

He opens the pendent..

Each part contained..

1st part had abhi's pic..

2nd part had tarika's pic..

**Tarika:** kaisa laga surprise?

**Abhi: **wow taaru.. Tmhari pic wala mera pendant and meri pic wala tmhara pendant..

**Tarika:** ji janab.. Sahi guess kiya..

She ties that chain around him..

Nd abhi does the same...

**Abhi:** lao 2nd gft..

Tarika gives another box dis tym bigger than the last one...

**Abhi: **isme kya hai?

**Tarika:** dekhiye to sahi...

Abhi opens the box..

And he saw two small pillows.. White pillows..

**Abhi: **ye kya hai? Pillows?

**Tarika: **jee, ek apka ek mera.

**Abhi: **ye kaisa gift hai?

When he turned the pillow his face turned happy...

**Abhi: **wow isme to hamari pics ka collage hai..

He hugged tarika tightly...

**Tarika:** hmm to ye gft bhi pasand aaya?

**Abhi: **kaise nahi aata?

**Tarika: **apki pasand mujhe pata hai...

**Abhi: **accha 3rd gft?

**Tarika: **ye lijiye apka 3rd gft..

A bigger box than the last one...

Abhi opened it quickly...

There wer 3 gfts in dat box...

1. Was a brooch cufflinks set..

2. Was a good perfume, both men nd women..

3. Tie set of 6 different ties all awesum ones..

**Abhi: **taaru, itne saare gfts?

**Tarika: **sb apko pasand hain na...?

**Abhi:** haan aur perfume, waah my love same same perfume...?

**Tarika giggles nd thinks: **kitna khush hain abhi... Lagta hi nahi ke inhe fever bhi hai...

**Abhi: **chalo ab 4th gft do jaldi se...

**Tarika: **abhi aap na baccho ki tarah behave karte ho..

**Abhi:** haan to? Tum hi to baby bulati ho na mujhe... Isi liye behave krta hu baccho ki tarah..

Tarika laughs loudly..

Tarika: hmm ye lijiye apka gft..

Its a big box...

Abhi opens it quicly..

One is a black blazer, another is long coat and 3rd is an ipad...

**Abhi:** itne saare gfts?

**Tarika:** apke liye...

**Abhi: **par ye bht hain taaru..

**Tarika: **mera bs chale to puri duniya le aati apke liye...

**Abhi: **taaru ye dialogue to mujhe kehna chahye na...

**Tarika: **ohho abhi aap bhi na...

**Abhi: **mae bhi kya? Yaar tum na ye sentence incmplete mat rakha karo na...

**Tarika: **aap bhi na bht bht bht sweet ho...

**Abhi: **ohho..

**Tarika: **accha ab sojayen?

**Abhi: **hmm theek hai.. Sulado na...

**Tarika: **abhi 4 bajrahe hain.. Accha aao sula du..

Abhi keeps his head on tarika's lap..

Tarika puts her hand in abhi's hair..

N strts humming a sweet song..

Little later abhi slept..

Tarika also sleeps in dat position only...

Next mrning in dareya room..

**Shreya trying to wakeup daya:** daya uthiye na..

**Daya: **ohho shreya sone do yaar. He hugs her tightly..

**Shreya: **chaliye uthiye, aaj se apko bureau jaana hai..

**Daya:** nahi aaj bhi chutti hae shreya angel..

**Shreya: **aj koi makkhan nahi chalega, dr. Tarika bhi agayi hain.. So no chutti...

**Daya: **uhhun aaj rest karunga mae...

**Shreya kisses on daya's forehead: **chaliye uthiye.. Already bhaiyya ni hai bureau, sir pe bht burden horaha hai...

**Daya thinks:** ye baat to sach hi kahi.. And he gets up...

In abhirika room..

Abhijit is the frst one to wake up..

Nd sees tarika in an awkward postion..

**Abhi thinks: **ohhh mae to tarika ko bhi hurt kr raha..

**Abhi: **taaru uthiye.. He kisses tarika's hand..

Tarika wakes up..

**Tarika: **abhi aap uthgaye?

**Abhi: **haan jaan, aap rest kijiye mae fresh hojata hu...

**Tarika: **kyun? Mae help karti hu na chaliye...

**Abhi: **achha jaisi apki marzi..

Tarika helps abhi in getting ready..

Abhi changes his clothes...

**Tarika:** abhi aap yahan baitho, mae aati hu..

Tarika freshens up...

She wears saree nd comes walking fastly...

**Abhi who sees her walking soo carelessly:** taaru dheere my love, ek to ye saree mat pehna karo, jaanta hu ke bht pasand hai mujhe. Par ap jaldi kch nahi kar paati...

**Tarika: **apke liye hi pehni hai na...

**Abhi: **haan jaan, accha yahan aiyye..

**Tarika:** abhi apka romance na khatm hi nahi hota hai..

**Abhi: **arey yaar ek to itne din baad aayi ho, uske upar se door door ho..

**Tarika: **accha my big baby, naraz na ho.. Arahi hu..

She comes near to abhi..

Abhi takes in the sindoor box and puts it..

And then the mangalsutra..

When he does that he winces in pain...

**Tarika: **abhi kya hua?

**Abhi: **ahh my needle..

**Tarika: **abhi aap na.. Chaliye baithiye..

**Abhi: **no mujhe neeche jaana hai chalein? Bhook lagi hai..

**Tarika: **arey waah kya baat hai? Bhook lagi hai? Chalo chalte hain...

Abhirika came down..

**There was a sweet smell emanating from the kitchen nd a shout: **shreya meri shirt nahi milrahi dhoondkar do na...

Abhirika giggled...

**Tarika: **shreya tum jao mae dekhtu hu kitchen me kya hai?

**Shreya: **dr. Tarika, ek to apke dewarji khud se ek kaam nahi karsakte, aur doosre mujhe bhi kuch karne nahi dete hain...

**Tarika: **pehla tum ye dr. Tarika bulana stop karo, bhabi ya di kuch bhi bula sakti ho, doosra hamare husbands na babies hain, har waqt unhe constant attention dena padta hai..tum jao i'll manage...

**Shreya: **ok my dear bhabi, i'll go warna apke dewarji gussa hojayenge...

Tarika gets bsy in the kitchen...

Meanwhile in dareya's room...

Daya has made a mess of the room...

**Shreya: **haww daya ye kya kiya aapne?

**Daya: **aapne kya kiya? Mere shirts kahan hain shreya wo white wali?

**shreya: **wo to nahi hain...

**Daya: **nahi hain matlab?

**Shreya:** maine laundry me dali thi, wapas laana bhool gayi..

**Daya: **shreya ye irresponsibility?

**Shreya:** ab ek din ap apki choice ka shirt nahi pehenenge to kch nahi hoga...

**Daya: **shreya mujhe white shirt hi pehenni hai...

**Shreya: **accha abhi le aati hu laundry se..

She turns to go...

Daya holds her hand n pulls her towards him..

**Daya hugs her tightly nd whispers:** _**itna pyar bhi na karo mujhse ke tum meri fitrat banjaao, adatein to phir bhi badal sakti hain, fitrat kaise badal paunga...**_

Shreya blushes scarlet...

**She whispers in return.: ****fitrat banjaun apki to ghalat nahi hoga, adatein to badalti hain, mujhe badalna nahi hai...**

**Daya: **waah shreya angel aapne shayari kab seekhi?

**Shreya:** wo song yaad hai? Mae shayar to nahi?

**Daya: **magar aye haseen, jab se dekha maine tujhko, mujhko shayari agayi...

**Shreya:** hmm, ab chaliye ye blue shirt lelijiye and ready hojaiyye..

**Daya: **no. Aj chutti karlete hain na?.

**Shreya: **daya bht chuttiyan hogayi hain chalo..

**Daya: **accha mujhe pehle mera gft do, itne din bd to bureau jaraha hu..

Shreya knew wat was coming..

She struggled to move away...

**Daya: **galti bhi ni karna door jaane ki, warna kal to maangaya ab to 1 wk tak naraz rahunga..

**Shreya:** ok baba apka gft milega apko...

**Daya: **cheating ki to dekhna...

**Shreya:** promise no cheating..

**Daya: **pakka na?

**Shreya: **haan baba accha close ua eyes...

**Daya: **no...

**Shreya: **plz daya?

**Daya: **ok..

He closes his eyes..

Shreya blushes..

**But thinks:** is pyar ke liye to zindgi dedu, ye kya hai...

She kisses his forehead first..

**Daya smiles.. Nd says: **shreya angel, i love u...

Shreya den kisses both of his eyes...

Then his cheeks.. Den his chin...

She was abt to kiss his lips wen she remembers somethng..

Nd just bends down nd kisses on his chest, on the left side, as if she's kissing his heart..

Daya opend his eyes.. And hugged shreya...

**Daya: **shreya, tumne?

Shreya blushed and hid herself in his arms..

**Daya: **accha ek aur gft to do...

**Shreya in a muffled voice:** bs na daya..

**Daya:** u promisd...

Shreya stood on tiptoes and quickly brushed her lips against his and broke away...

Daya pulled her closer and kissed her passionately..

After 5 long minutes they broke for air..

Shreya blushed...

**Daya:** i love u angel..

**Shreya:** i love u too...

Sudenly a loud voice interupted dem..

**Person: **yar shreya shirt derahi ho ya...

Shreya runs and comes out...

She quickly sets everythng alrite n comes down..

Little later

Dareya go to bureau..

And abhirika at home...

**Abhi: **tarika, injection laga do na..

**Tarika: **haan abhi, mujhe bht neend aayi hai, injectn laga kar sojati hu..

**Abhi sad thinks: **par sone do wo bhi thakgayi hogi na..

**Abhi:** hmm theek hai..

Tarika gives injectn and goes to sleep...

She switches off the AC, as abhi was nt well...

She's in deep sleep, but she's uncomfrtable coz its mid april and its humid...

Abhi sees dis..

He wears his coat wch is on the hook.. Wid difficulty..

Nd switches on the AC..

Few moments later..

Tarika's face turned into a relaxed one nd smiling..

**Abhi smiled thinking: **iam a lucky man, to have got such a wonderful wife...

He went nd sat near tarika.. Just sat gazing her beautiful face...

**N just thought:** **tere chehre se, tere chehre se nazar nahi hat ti nazare hum kya dekhein...**

A couplof hours has passed..

But abhi is still gazing at his curly beauty...

Tarika opened her eyes...

She saw abhi bent on her nd staring her...

**Tarika: **abhi aap kb jaage?

**Abhi: **mae soya hi kab tha?

**Tarika: **matlab?

**Abhi: **apko dekhkar mann bhara hi nahi to dekhta raha...

**Tarika: **abhi, apko pata hai na rest krna zaroori hai..phr?

**Abhi: **tumhe dekhliya na, mera typhoid kal tak kam hojayega...

**Tarika: **mae apki medicine hu kya?

**Abhi: **ap hi mera sbkch ho...

**Tarika:** bs abhi, chalo, drip ka tym hogaya hai...

**Abhi: **tarika ek bt bolu?

**Tarika: **haan abhi..

**Abhi: **salunkhe sir se baat krlena,..

**Tarika: **abhi mujhe uss bare me koi baat nahi karna...

**Abhi: **par tarika..

**Tarika cuts him:** abhi bs chaliye ap kuch khaiyye..

**Abhi:** ok abhi ki jaan, jo apka hukm...

Tarika nd abhi both eat cornflakes...

Later..after lunch there's a knock on the main door..

Abhi's relaxing...

Tarika opened the door..

And there was a person who she didnt want to see right now..

**Person:** andar aane ko nahi kahogi?

**Tarika: **sorry sir, aiyye...

**Salunkhe: **ye kch fruits aur flowers hain abhi ke liye...

**Tarika: **sorry sir, par abhijit ko abhi ya to mae bulati hu ya phir daya aap nahi bula sakte..

**Salunkhe hurted a lot: **tum shayad ab tak gussa hogi, mae bd me aata hu, par mujhe abhijit se ye umeed nahi thi ke wo meri shikayat karega, he's much mature than dis...

He goes away...

Tarika hits her knuckles badly on the wall..

**Tarika: **ouchhhhh...

**Thinks: **ye maine kya kardiya? Mujhe aise to nahi behave krna chahye tha..kal tak sorry boldoongi...Par kya wo maanenge sorry se...?Kch to karna padega..

In the evening at 6pm..

Again the door knocks..

**Abhi: **taaru door kholo na..

**Tarika:** abhi aap dekhlena..

**Abhi: **ok ok...

He goes to open the door..

And lo the whole CID family is at the door except salunkhe...

**All: **hello abhijit sir. How are u?

**Acp: **abhijit sir to ekdum se theek hogaye, tarika ji kya agayin. Dekho door open karne agaya ekdum fresh hogaye janab to...

Tarika comes near and touches acp's feet..

Acp blesses her..

All come inside..

**Abhi: **aplog sunday ko hi aaye the na?

**Rajat: **too bad sir, bht kharab baat hai, waise bhi hum to tarika se milne aaye hain..

**Tarika: **bhai, no shaitani...

**Rajat comes and hugs tarika:** gudia we r happy that u r back.. Accha suno mujhe tumse kch baat karni hai...

**Tarika: **kya?

**Abhi interupts: **tarika, plz mujhe milkshake chahye...

Rajat signals later to tarika...

Tarika goes n serve juice to all and milkshake to abhi..

**Acp: **to beta conference kaisa tha?

**tarika: **haan sir achi thi,par mnday ke bd se sb boring sessions the, to maine soncha ke ajaun, yahan abhi ko meri zaroorath thi..

**Acp:** haan mera bada beta bht miss kr raha tha tumhe..

**Tarika: **haan sir, unhe adat hai meri..sir ek bt puchni thi apse...

**Acp: **haan bolo beta..

**Tarika: **sir kal thodi der ke liye ap abhi ke pas daya ko bhejenge?mujhe kch kaam hai 2 hrs ka..

**Acp: **theek hai daya k bhejta hu...

**Tarika: **thankyou sir...

Tarika gives them all their gifts.. All go away happily after dinner...

Dareya in their room...

**Shreya: **salunkhe saab nahi aaye..

**Daya: **haan mae bhi wahi sonchraha hu...

**Shreya:** pta nhi lunch me kahin gaye the, uske baad se thode upset the.,

**Daya thinks:** ohh, wahi bt.. Kya karu mae..

**Shreya: **kya hua daya?

Daya tells her everythng...

**Shreya: **ab kaise.?

Both relax together...

In abhirika room..

**Abhi: **tarika mera 5th gft?

**Tarika:** abhi sunday ko pakka..

**Abhi: **pakka?

**Tarika: **haan ..

**Abhi: **accha ao na sath baithein?

**Tarika: **abhi aaj zyada rest nahi kiya aapne, ab sojao...

**Abhi: **no no no..

**Tarika: **accha theek hai corssword khelte hain...

They play croswwrd..

Tarika made a word love on the board..

Abhi had an I and U alphabet..

He made an ILOVEU..

Tarika blushed..

**Abhi: **i love my love...

**Tarika: **cheating...

**Abhi: **i love u...

**Tarika:** i love u too my love..

She kissed abhi's forehead..

Abhi kissed her forehead and cheeks..

Tarika blushed...

**Abhi: **taaru tumne mujhe miss kiya tha chicago me?

**Tarika:** abhi ye koi puchne wali baat hai kya?

**Abhi: **haan puchne wali baat hai. Tum to bsy thi na, shayad mujhe yaad nahi kiya...

**Tarika held abhi's hand: **tarika ki heartbt, ye baat ap yaad rakhlo, ap chahe kitne bhi door ho ya chahe mae apse kitni door hu ya bsy, aap har waqt mujhe yaad aate hain...

**Abhi: **accha ji..

**Tarika:** haan bilkul, ab rest karlein?

Both snuggled together trying to sleep and relaxing waiting fr a new morning..

**A/N: rajat kya batane wala hai tarika ko? kya salunkhe saab maaf karenge apni beti ko ya aur hoga drama, kya hoga tarika ka 5****th**** gift abhi ke liye? janne ke liye wait kijiye "abhijit ko hua bukhar" ke next chapter ka. Until den be safe, play safe, be healthy, sleep well, eat well, enjoy loads, love each other take care and a very good day….**

**thnx to all who reviewd…**

**a big thnx to…**

**Siya 01: thnx dear, ye raha next chpter..**

**sukhmani kaur: Thnx for ua wishes, haan reviews to aaye isliye here's ua next chapter…**

**cid lover : thnx to u for liking my story, nd here's your update.**

**Guest: short updates mujhe acche nahi lagte…**

**Guddi: hmm abhirika forever…**

**r nd r: iam nt stopping in another two chapters the story is gonna wind up…. and haan I love to be pampered. but koi karta hi nahi hai, ab dekho hand pain hai phr bhi saare kaam karne padte hain… but I hope u like dis chapter also…**

**Kia Mehra : here's ua update, tell me hows it…**

**Princess Angelina-SRIJA: salunkhe sir yahan bhi, thnx for the praise…**

**divya: haan abhi ka baby behaviour apko accha laga.. that's good. thnx for reading and praising my story…**

**sneha: both abhirika and dareya pyaar daala hai, hope u like it…**

**Aditi: abhirika is back.. hope u like it…**

**Jyothi taku: dear I cant come fast, coz week me two stories update karna hota hai.. so plz bear wid me..**

**Dareya chk: thnx apko accha laga, and may be next chap me tarika and salunkhe solve karenge, hope so.. winks…**

**Anupama Mishra : lo ji lag gaye 4 chaand story me…**

**reenu: arey nahi yaar, sorry n all nahi, haan fever me drama to sb hi karte hain,but mae nahi kar paati, Iam the eldest, so fever ho kch bhi I have duties to fulfill… and ya dareya fic is on the way…**

**muskan guriya: ua wait is over. here's the next chapter…**

**ritesh7: thnx for ua praises. really like it wen u review.. u review it beautifully.. and thnx for liking cute scenes…**

**jyoti: thnx for liking the concept..**

**priya: hmm acp and abhi father-son relation… thnx for liking it..**

**rukmani, priya, uma, Duoangel95, ayeRad, dareya789, **

**kashyaprfg : arey review kiya wahi kaafi hai, short aur long kya hai?**

**Tapasya Anurag Varma Tapy: thnx for liking abhi's cutenes.. and ya abhirika and dareya are cute…**

**thnx to katiyy, palak96, **

**and all others who reviewd… thnx love u alll**


	10. Father Manaao Session

**B/N: friends dis is the new update. sorry guys its very short. iam really sorry but cudnt type more. iam really stressed out. plz try to understand my situation. Iam hurt. just be wid me and try to empathise wid me. I'll try to update as soon as my thoughts are wid me.. sorry plz bear wid me and plz do review on this chapter also and thnx for all who reviewd.. thankyou**

The story continues from wer it ended..

Its thursday mrning...

In dareya room..

Shreya's drying her hair. She woke up early today, nd didnt want daya to distrb her so is getting ready fast fast..

**Shreya thinks:** kitna sote hain ye? Bs na uthao to saara din sote rahenge. Aur nahi to bs romance... Nd she blushes...

Daya in his sleep tries to search for shreya..

Shreya who sees dis giggles...

Use shararat soojhti hai..

She goes near him n sprinkle hair frm her hair wch are now smwat below her shoulders..

Daya holds her by her waist and Pulls towards himself..

She crashes down on him..

**Shreya: **aap ye kya kar rahe hain?

**Daya: **shreya angel! Kya hai yaar? Roz roz batana padega ke mae apni biwi se pyar karta hu, aur usko proof bhi karta rehta hu..

**Shreya blushes:** daya baatein krna to koi apse seekhe bs,,

**Daya pouts: **accha baatein banata hu mae? Jao yaar mujhe bt hi ni karni hai..

**Shreya:** iam sorry my dear husbnd plz aap naraz mat ho, mujhe bilkul accha nahi lagta..

**Daya: **naraz karti kyun ho? Ab to 10 days tk bt hi nhi karunga...

Shreya thinks..

Nd she does an unexpected thing..

She bends down and starts kissing daya's lips...

Daya smiles under his breath..

He also responds wid the same passion..

Sometym later they break apart for breath..

**Daya: **agar aise manaogi to mae to roz roz naraz hojaunga..

Shreya embarrased n starts punching daya chest..

Daya also laughs coz those punches are feather light n full of love..

**Daya: **arey ye kya my junglee billi maar lagraha..

**Shreya:** ab chaliye horaha hai, mujhe kaam bhi hai..

**Daya: **haan haan ab apka kaam humse bhi importnt hogaya hai na..

**Shreya: **bs bhi kijiye, kitna pareshan karenge..

**Daya: **ok baba sorry.. Chalo..

He gets up allows shreya to go...

Here in abhirika room..

Tarika frst gets up..

She sees abhi's hand holding her possesively..

**She smiles thinking: **bukhar ne inhe to pura chote baby jaisa bana diya hai, par bht cute lagte hain aise me, ye itne cute hain to inke babies... Haww mae ye kya sonch rahi hu. Sahi hi to sonchrahi hu, abhi is my husbnd, jb bhi ayenge na babies wo bhi in jaise hi cute honge...she blushes nd thinks, ab to babies ka sonchna hi padega inhe thoda sa responsible banana ho to..

She goes near abhi..

Begins kissing sweetly on his eyes, forehead, nose, chin..

Abhi just moves his face a little n kisses on her lips...

Tarika shocked but she responds..

Later they break apart of air..

**Tarika: **aap jagrahe the to uthe kyun nahi?

**Abhi: **aap itne pyar se jaga rahi thi to mae khud se kaise jaagta?

**Tarika:** abhi plz bacchon jaisa mat behave kariye, apke bacche hone ka tym agaya hai ab.. She blurted out...

**Abhi sees her face nd winks..: **ohho hamare bacche, accha ab hamari patni ji ko khayal aa hi gaya, chalo abhi se try krna strt krdete hain...

Tarika blushes very badly...

**Tarika: **abhi bs chaliye, mujhe jaane dijiye..

**Abhi: **uhhun, jb tumne khud babies ki bt ki to try krna to banta hai na..

**Tarika:** abhi bs, apko meri kasam hai, wo aise hi slip of tongue hogaya, babies ne jb aana hai wo ajayenge, it depends on God na..

Abhi ko rehem aata hai apni curly beauty pe..

Abhi kisses her n lets her go...

**Tarika: **thnx abhi..

**Abhi smiles thinks:** hmm bacche to ayenge lekin itni jldi bhi kya hai? 1st aniversary ke bd, i hope tarika samjhe is bt ko, ek saal to njy krne do, phr responsibilities..

**Tarika thinks: **abhi aapne mujhe khush dekhne ke liye ye bt boldi, warna kya mae apko nahi jaanti ke 1 saal tak ap bacche ni chahte coz hume ek sath tym spend krna hoga..accha hua us din mae ne daya aur abhi ki bt sunli thi...

_**Flashback..**_

**Daya: **abhi, 3 mnths hogaye shadi ko, aur tu hume goodnews kb derahe ho?

**Abhi: **yaar daya ye sb baatein apni biwi se discuss krunga na tujhse nahi..

**Daya laughs: **ab tak kch chupa hai hum dono me? Bata na yaar..

**Abhi: **pata nhi daya tarikaji kya sonchti hain, lekin mujhe itne jaldi bacche nahi chahye.. 1 saal tak to nahi yaar.. abhi to thoda ek doosre ko smajhne do,

**Daya: **par yaar u knw CID officer ki zindgi?

**Abhi: **Dekho Daya, zindagi ka to bharosa nahi hai, lekin apni duaaon par yakin hai ke itni to zindagi to jiyunga ke tarika ki jholi me zindgi ki har khushi daal dun…

Daya: aisa hi hoga abhi dekhna tum.

**Tarika who listens all dis thinks:** aww my love… is sooo cute… par mujhe bhi koi jaldi nahi hai, zindgi me abhi agaye ab aur koi tamanna hi na rahi,.. par meri khwahish, haan maanti hu ke mujhe maa bulane wali choti si pari chahye par uske liye thoda sa wait karlu, kya pata sabr ka phal bht meetha hota hai…

she blushes again…

tarika freshens up and she finds abhi still staring at the ceiling..

**she goes near him and shakes him: **abhi aap fresh hojaiyen..

**abhi:** tarika ek baat puchu tumse?

**tarika: **abhi apko permission lene ki zaroorat kyun hogayi?

**abhi: **tumhe bacche acche lagte hain na?

**tarika: **haan abhi bht acche lagte hain bht acche lagte hain babies par abhi tym hai..

**abhi: **par tum sirf mere liye kyun ye kar rahi ho, mujhe pata hai tumne uss din meri aur daya ki baatein sunli thi..

**tarika shocked: **par aap?

**abhi: **CID officer hu my love, mujhe pata hota hai ke meri biwi kya sonchti hai kya chahti hai? kb kya karti hai?

**tarika: **par uss din to aap daya ke sath discuss kar rahe the na?

**abhi: **jaan aap jb bhi kahin aas paas hoti na mere dil me ek ajeeb sa sukoon hota hai, aur uss din bhi jab mae wo baat kar raha tha koi tnsn nahi thi ek pyara sa sukoon tha mann me, tb hi samajh gaya tha ke aap kahin aas paas hain..

**tarika thinks: **mae kitni lucky hu, ke mujhe aap mile..

**abhi continues: **par mae dekhna chahta tha ke aap khud se mujhe bolein baccho ke liye. par aapko apne abhi pe bharosa hi nahi hai..

**tarika comes and hugs abhi:**

Abhi aisa kch nahi hai, par mae apki patni hu to apke khwahishon ke baare me mujhe sonchna chahye na?

**Abhi: **aur mujhe sonchna nhi chahye kya?

**Tarika: **aapne har khushi di mujhe, mujhe aur kya chahye?

**Abhi: **tarika,.

**Tarika: **abhi bs chaliye, jb hona hoga hojayega, ab fresh hojaiyye..

**Meanwhile abhi is thinking: **ab tarika ki khushi puri karni hi hogi...

**Tarika thinking: **itna pyar to duniya me koi kisi se karta hi nahi hoga...

In the kitchen..

Shreya is bsy cooking 3 differnt dishes..

1 fr abhijit,

Another fr daya-his favourite

Nd another for herself nd tarika..

Daya comes and hugs her tightly frm behind..

**Shreya: **ap bs kijiye ab, kuch limit to maintain kijiye..

**Daya: **sweethrt tumhe pyar krne ki limit nahi hai, smjhi? So plz ye lecture nahi kya bana rahi ho?

**Shreya: **apka favourite matar paneer..

**Daya: **waah biwi jiyo yaar..

**Shreya: **daya ek bt aap decide krlo ke aap mujhe kis name se bulayenge..

**Daya:** jo mera mann kahe wo..

**Shreya: **accha ab chaliye table pe khana leke aati hu, bhaiyya aur bhabi bhi aate hain..

The bhaiyya bhabi in questn wer walking in hand in hand and bhaiyya behaving like kids...

**Man: **dekho tarika, mujhse wait ni hota 5th gift dedo jaldi se..

**Tarika: **abhi, sunday bola bs sunday, accha kch khaa lete hain na?

**Abhi: **no jb tak mujhe mera 5th gft nahi milta tb tak no khaana..

**Daya interupts: **abhi, zidd kyun kar rahe ho?

**To tarika: **tarika tum jaao yar conference me wapas aise theek hojayenge ye janaab..

**Abhi quickly: **ok baba nahi karta zidd, khana khaa lete hain...

Tarika winks at daya..

Daya winks back.

Abhijit goes to the table..

**Abhi pouts: **lao shreya mera wahi pheeka porridge dedo, usi se kaam chala lete hain..

**Shreya: **bhaiyya, porridge nahi, aaj to special wala boiled chicken sandwich bana hai, apki special doctor ne permission dedi hai, ye khane ki..

**Abhi: **boiled? Pheeka hoga,phir bhi khaa leta hu, kya pata tumhari babhi naraz hokar chale jaaye, huhh kisi ko meri fikr nahi hai..

**Tarika comes near him nd pulls his cheeks.: **aww my big baby, naraz mat ho, accha ye khao, pakka sunday ko gft milega, special wala..

**Abhi: **pakka special hoga na?

**Tarika: **pakka baba bht special hai..

Tarika feeds abhi.

Nd later dareya go to bureau..

Abhrika in house..

Both are in the living room itself..

Abhi kept his head on tarika's lap and tarika is speaking to him sweetly...

**Tarika: **abhi, aap ne mujhe bht miss kiya na?

**Abhi: **haan yaar pata nahi kya hogaya tha achanak se..

**Tarika: **hmm fever me cndition khrb hogayi thi..

**Abhi: **haan shayad, ye bukhar bhi to tbhi se shuru hua tha na..

**Tarika: **iam sorry abhi, maine apka khyal nhi kiya, mujhe jaana hi ni chahye tha..

**Abhi: **nhi tarika aisa bilkul bhi nahi hai..

They speak like dis for little while..

Tarika sees the tym its 12pm..

**Tarika: **abhi aap kch khaa lo ab, daya ayega mujhe 2 hrs ke liye jaana hai bahar..

**Abhi: **tarika tum kahin nahi jarahi ho, nd thats final..

**Tarika: **abhi plz zidd mat kariye na,

**Abhi: **tumne kaha tha k sunday tak tum mere paas hi rahogi..

**Tarika: **par mae sath hi hu na.

**Abhi: **par tum kahin jarahi ho.

**Tarika: **wo to kch kaam hai na abhi.

**Abhi: **par.

**Tarika interupts: **par war kch nahi abhi, ap baitho yahan cornflakes khao, daya aata hoga, mujhe kaam hai mae 3pm tk ajaungi.

**Abhi: **jao, mujhe ni khana aur baat bhi nahi karni hai..

**Tarika comes near abhi n cups his face in her palms: **my love, salunkhe saab ko sorry bolne jarahi hu, aap plz kch khaa lo n rest krlo..

**Abhi: **to aisa bolti na, mae bhi chalu? Plz?

He gave him the innocent kid look..

**Tarika: **ok abhi..

The fone bell rang..

**Person: **gudia.

**Tarika: **bhai? Haan boliye?

**To abhi: **aap fresh hojayein ya dress nikal lein mae bt krke aati hu..

Abhi goes away..

**Rajat: **haan suno importnt bt ye hai ki uss din abhijit sir ne hamari baatein snli thi par pura cmplete nahi suna tha..

Rajat tells everythng to her...

**Tarika smiles thinks: **mana longi mae sir ko aur abhi bhi na, par wo bhi kya karein? Mujhe bht miss kr rahe the na...

Abhi and tarika go to bureau..

On reaching there..

Tarika sees daya going towards his qualis..

**She calls loudly: **daya?

**Daya sees dem: **kya hua tarika? Ghar aane hi wala tha mae..

**Tarika: **mae fone krne hi wali thi, ye apke sweet se bhai hai na, inhe bhi aana tha saath me..

Accha ab inhe lejao bureau mae aati hu thodi der me..

Abhi nd daya go away..

Tarika picks up all the things frm the back seat, calms herself gives a big sigh n goeas towards forensic lab..

In the lab..

**She enters: **may I come in sir..

**Salunkhe: **arey tarika? Aao lab me aaj?

Tarika forwards the boquet she brought fr him..

He looks at it questioningly..

Tarika makes a sad face..

**Salunkhe: **ye kyun?

**Tarika: **iam sorry sir.

**Salunkhe: **arey sorry kyun bolrahi ho beta?

**Tarika: **beta bulane qabil nahi hu mae apko jo punishmnt dena mujhe dijiye, maine apko hurt kiya na?

She starts sobbing..

Salunkhe sees his daughter and shakes his head in a no..

He comes near her and engulfs her in big hug..

She starts crying loudly..

Salunkhe pats her head..

**Salunkhe: **delho bacchey its ok, jo hogaya so hogaya, ab kyun pareshan hona, mujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi laga, balke accha laga ke tum apne husbnd se itna pyar karti ho.

**Tarika: **sorry sir.. Really apko bht kch boldiya..

**Salunkhe: **ek shart pe maafi milegi..

**Tarika: **wo kya?

**Salunkhe: **pehle meri pyari si beti ke eyes ko rulana band karo..

Tarika stops crying immediately...

She wipes her tears like a kid..

**Salunkhe thinks: **dono ke dono bacche hi rahenge..

**Tarika: **aapne maaf krdiya na?

**Salunkhe: **haan my child, chalo aao baitho..

**Tarika: **haan maine apke liye gft laya tha par aap aye hi nahi..

**Salunkhe: **arey us din mae ane hi wala tha lekin ek dost ke bete ki shadi thi wahan chala gaya.

**Tarika: **aur maine soncha ke aap gussa honge..

**Salunkhe: **koi father apni bacchon se gussa rehsakta hai bhala..

Tarika nods her head as no..

Salunkhe kisses her forehead..

**Abhijit enters: **arey mae bhi to family member hu, mujhe bhi hug karo koi..

**Salunkhe: **aao aao abhijit beta, ap hi ki kami thi..

**He hugs abhijit: **kaise ho?

**Abhi: **kaisa dikhraha hu?

**Salunkhe: **ekdum fit and fine lagta hai meri beti ne bht khayal rakha hai..

**Abhi: **ye baat to sahi kahi aapne, waise dctr sahab, Iam sorry maine apke baare me tarika ko...

**Salunkhe interupts: **mujhe pata hai abhijit bukhar me insan bht jaldi hurt hojata hai par puri bt to sunlete..

**Daya: **jaane dijiye na sir, ab pblm solve...

All spend sometime together..

Tarika and abhi retrn home..

In the evening both relax together.

**Abhi thinks: **mera 5th gft kya hoga..

**Tarika thinks: **abhi kitne khush honge na?...

Next day is a Friday..

in Abhirika room

abhi wakes up first..

he sees tarika smiling in her sleep..

abhi kisses tarika's forehead..

tarika wakes up quickly..

**tarika: **abhi aap kb uthe?

**abhi: **thodi der pehle jb aap sorahi thi..

**tarika: **hmm chaliye fresh hojaiyye..

**abhi: **tarika tum 5th gft abhi nahi deskati?

**tarika: **abhi phir wahi baat? aapko Sunday milega na gft pakka.

this day also is spent like dis only

**A/N: another chapter finished.. Hows dis guys? Utna accha nahi hai,par aplog ke liye likha, coz sb force kr rahe the. Maine already bola ke iam super stressed out. Mann hi ni hota likhne ka, itna sad feel kr rahe bear krlena. Kch din bd likhenge.. Thnx to all who reviewd.. And iss story ka last chappy ekdum mast hoga par next week ayega..till den take care.. Bye.. next me hoga last chapter and abhirika romnce wid dareya cute scenes...**

**Thnx to all who reviewd...**

**Aditya: sorry yaar next chap hoga super romantic..**

**sukhmani kaur: here's ua enjy thnx fr ua prayers..**

**Shree: here's the update dear..**

**Navkiran Kaur: aww ab kaisa hai apka bukhar? and do take care.. thnx fr reviewing..**

**Jass: thnx dear..**

**Girl: thnx.**

**waheguru: thnx..**

**Guddi: thnx**

**Avantika: dear its nt abt reviews.. my condition is nt good.. plz dnt mind I'll update late..**

**Jaya: thnx dearo..**

**Khushi: thnx dear..**

**Jassi: thnx dear..**

**Sakshi: thnx a lot, here's ua update..**

**Thnx ritesh: thnx a lot, apke reviews padke bht maza aata hai, ya u can call me zarish..its my name. and ya dost thnx bht ache se review karte hain aap. sorry ye wala chap utna accha nahi hai plz dnt mind. next hopefully accha hoga..**

**Zoomra: thnx for liking my chapter. thnx fr reviewing..**

**Anupama: thnx dear. thnx for constant encouragemnt..**

**Shilpa: thnx dear..**

**Tapasya: salunkhe saab bhi maangyae, hope u liked it.. sorry cudnt add more drama. khud ki life hi daily soap jaisi ho to kya drama add karu?**

**Deep: thnx**

**and all other who's name I missed.. thnx a lot…**


	11. Passionate Dareya

**B/N: guys a treat for dareya fans..**

**I wanted to add dis chappy. Hope u all enjoy it.. I will write last chappy on Wednesday coz I knw sabr ka phal meetha hota hai,plz do review and I hope u all njy dis chappy.. Love u all, who read and reviewed my story….**

Satrday mrning n daya's already up...

Tarika woke up, she thought she wud wake up abhi later and went down to make special soup fr him..

Daya's in the lounge deeply thinking something...

Tarika freshend up and came down..

Saw daya in thinking mode...

She came near him n patted his head frm behind...

**Tarika:** kya hua daya? She asked softly...

**Daya: **tarika.. Umm sorry bhabi..

Tarika smiled at him calling her bhabi..

**Tarika: **haan mere pyare devarji kya hua?

**Daya : **aap yahan aao pehle baitho..

He took his hand n made her sit beside him...

Wen she sat.

**Tarika: **kya hua hai daya? Koi problem hai kya?

**Daya: **haan wo ek bt puchni thi apse..

**Tarika: **pehle to ye aap mat bolo, plz..

**Daya: **maana ki aap age me same ho lekin rishte me to badi ho..

**Tarika: **okk my dear, maangayi bolo ab..

**Daya: **iam feeling guilty..

**Tarika: **kyun baccha? ( she speaks like dis wen she feels daya is sad)

Daya 's eyes sting wid tears..

He sits down on the floor keeps his head on tarika's lap..

**Tarika worried for him now: **daya bacche batao kya hua hai? Koi badi problem hui kya haan? Batao to? Dnt worry hum milke solve karenge...

**Daya started sobbing now: **ap plz gussa mat hona..

**Tarika: **i promise i will nt be angry..

**Daya: **wo abhi ko fever tha na, lekin uss din shreya ne kch plan krliya tha, mae abhi ke sath nahi tha, us din salunkhe saab abhi ke sath the..

**Tarika: **usme kya pblm hai, sir ki bhi to duty hai, abhi damad hain unke.

**Daya: **lekin jb abhi ko meri zaroorat thi mae nahi tha..

**Tarika: **ohho daya, dnt be soo emotional dekho sir bhi to the wahan.. Hai na?

**Daya nodding: **haan par sir rajat ko kch bolrahe the, abhi ne sunliya, phr apko boldiya, phr wo salunkhe sir pe apka gussa..

**Tarika smiling now: **she patted daya's head: ohho daya, tum sach me ek bacche hi ho, wo problem to solve hogayi aur salunkhe sir bhi maangaye..

Daya smiled a little but still sad...

**Daya: **ab koi pblm nhi hai na?

**Tarika: **nahi my dear devarji..

Daya thinking still..

**Tarika: **ab kya hua..

**Daya: **wo shreya ne sb plan kiya tha na, mujhe accha laga lekin guilt ki wajah se maine usko scold krdiya bht buri tarah se..

**Tarika glared at daya: **kya tumne shree ko, meri pyari si devrani ko daant diya?

**Daya cut her: **aur phr sorry bhi to bola tha na, wo maan bhi gayi thi..

**Tarika: **to phr kya pblm hai?

**Daya: **maine uski khushi cheeni thi, feeling bad..

**Tarika: **hmmm ye to bdi pblm hai na, accha ek idea hai..

**Daya: **plz bhabi batao na..

**Tarika: **make it up to her, use special feel krwao, jao aj bahar lejao, sir se chutti mae leloongi...

Daya gets up holds tarika n strts to spin her..

Wow bhabi u r great..

**Tarika: **chodo daya...

**Daya leaves her: **oops sorry.. He holds his ears like a kid..

**Tarika: **its ok, jao rest kro, mujhe kitchen me jaana hai..

**Daya: **mae help kru?

Tarika folds her hands as if to say sorry mere bhai kitchen khrb nhi krna hai..

He giggles n runs away...

**2 pairs of eyes watching dem frm der rooms nod their heads n smile both thinking the same thing: **daya kab bada hoga, bada ho bhi jaye to baccha hi rahega...

Little later..

Tarika feels two hands coming around her waist as she's bsy making breakfast...

She shivers, but she knows who's it.

**Tarika thinks: **aahaton se pehchanti hu tumhe, kaisi ya mohabbat hai, tum mujhko dekhke samjhte ho, mae tumko padhke samajhti hu, kaise ye hamari chahat hai...

Abhi kisses on her neck...

**Tarika slowly: **abhi kya kr rahe ho aap?

**Abhi: **tumse pyar...

**Tarika: **abhi hum kitchen me hain...

**Abhi: **tarika, i love u..

**Tarika: **abhi i knw that..

**Abhi: **i love u fr everythng..

**Tarika: **i love u too abhi, par kya hua?

**Abhi: **tumne sb kitne acche se smbhala hai..

**Tarika: **kya abhi?

**Abhi: **mujhe, shreya ko, aur abhi thodi der pehle daya ko..

**Tarika: **ohh wo, abhi ye mera farz hai, daya tmhara bhai hai, aur haan wo mera dewar baad me hai dost pehle hai.. Samjhe my buddhu husbnd.. So no need of thankyou...

**Abhi fake anger: **mae buddhu hu na phr kyun shadi ki mujhse..?

He turns to go away.

tarika turned n put her hands around his neck..

**Kissed his cheek: **sorry my love buddhu nhi my most intellignt husbnd. Accha jaiyye room me . Mae aati hu abhi. Ap fresh hojao phr bfast krte hain..

Abhi kissed her again on neck n goes away...

Here in dareya room..

Daya bsy wid his tab..

He searched fr ideas.. Called a number,placed orders,appointmnts..

He takes his tab and goes down again...

**daya: **bhabi?

**Tarika: **haan daya?

**Daya: **kya karun?

**Tarika: **kya karu? matlab?  
**Daya: **arey shreya ko kaise manau? meri samajh me kch nahi araha hai..

**Tarika: **arey dewarji jo karo dil se karo na..

**Daya: **ok.. accha aap jao mae breakfast banata hu shreya ke liye.

**Tarika: **daya warn kar rahi hu agar kitchen ki cndition zara bhi messy hua to, tumhe do din tak khana nahi milega..

**Daya: **arey nahi baba. nahi khrb karunga..

Tarika giggles and goes to her room..

Daya starts preparing tea, toast and takes the notepad and writes a cute little note and goes into the garden and brings a red rose..

He takes the tray in his hand and goes towards his room…

nd sees shreya sleeping peacefully or I can say acting like sleeping..

he goes near shreya and sits near her..

He bends down nd kisses her forehead.. shreya smiles in sleep..

Daya lighly kisses her lips.. shreya responds back..

Daya amazed..

2 mins later..

**daya: **tum uthgayi?

**Shreya: **hmm uthgayi, jb aap itne pyar se uthaye tb kaise nahi uthti..

she gets up and daya hugs her tightly…

**Daya: **brekfast fr my love, good mrning love..

**Shreya: **good mrning Daya..

**Daya: **accha brekfast to lo.

**Shreya: **aapne banaya hai?

**Daya: **haan for u my love..

Shreya starts drinking tea nd takes the bite..

she offers daya also a bite..

**Daya: **accha ye note to padho..

Shreya takes the note..

**Note: my love, be prepared fr a lovely day wid ua husbnd...**

**Shreya: **ye kya hai?

**Daya: **wahi jo aapne padha..

**Shreya: **accha ji..

**Daya: **ji bilkul ab fresh hojaiyye, mae apke kapde nikaalta hu, aaj meri pasand ki dress pehenna.

Shreya smiles n goes away.

Daya takes out a long flowing black floral skirt nd white top n matching scarf wid it..

He also takes out all the accsosseries..

Shreya comes out in her robe..

Seeing daya wid her things she blushes..

**Shreya: **daya aap fresh hojaiyye..

Daya sees him.. He's unable to control himself..

He just goes near her n kisses her...

**Shreya: **daya plz, hatiye na..

**Daya: **yaar pyar to karne do..

**Shreya: **aap pehle fresh to hojaiyye..

**Daya pouts: **fine.. Nd he goes away..

Shreya smiles and gets ready. She wears everythng except her mangalsutra n sindoor.

She's waiting fr daya to come she took out daya's things..

Daya came out.

He looked at her mesmerized..

Shreya waved hand in frnt of her..

**Shreya: **kya hua?

**Daya: **naraz hona chahta tha, par tumhe dekhkar sb bhool gaya..

Shreya blushes..

Daya applies sindoor and tie the mangalsutra..

Shreya smiles..

Dareya go down..

Here in abhirika room..

Abhi is bsy playing wid tarikas fingers as she's bsy ironing his clothes.

**Tarika: **abhi kya kar rahe hain aap?

**Abhi: **khelraha hu.

**Tarika: **abhi mere fingers, khelne ki chz hai kya, plz u r making me feel uncomfrtable.

**Abhi: **am i making u uncmfrtable or am i making u turn on...

**Tarika blushes..: **abhi no shaitani plz..

**Abhi: **yaar kya shaitani kr raha hu, mera mann hua tumse pyar krne ka, plz mujhe mat roko...

**Tarika: **abhi aap...plz hatiye yahan se..

Abhi comes nd hugs her frm behind...

**Tarika: **abhi plz mujhse cntrol nhi hoga..

**Abhi: **jaan kisne kaha ke aap cntrol karo..

**Tarika in husky voice: **abhi, my heartbt, apka fever kam nhi hua hai abhi tak..

**Abhi: **tarika u knw na, mujhse cntrol nahi hota, tum paas ho to, plus itne din...

**Tarika: **abhi aap bht besharm hogaye hain..

**Abhi: **hayee biwi besharmi ko side me rakho, mahino se paas nahi aayi ho..

**Tarika: **abhi yahan se hatiye, bs..

**Abhi angry: **fine mae paas aunga hi nahi...

**Tarika cntrols herself n thinks: **abhi kal jo mann kare karlena, aaj raat ko apki medicine khtm hogi na..

Again she blushes hard..

**Abhi thinking: **kal batata hu tumhe...

Tarika helps abhi freshen up..

Meanwhile on the dining table..

Daya feeds shreya wid his hands

All the while teasing her..

He packs a basket of some snacks cold drinks n all..

Nd goes to pick up his wallet..

**Shreya: **hum kahin jarahe hain?

**Daya: **haan my love, aj ka saara din cmplete 24 hrs apke naam..

Shreya smiles..

They start of in the car.

Daya starts the car..

**Daya: **songs sune?

**Shreya: **nahi daya, khamoshi ko bolne dete hain...

**Daya: **ok jaisa aap kahein my love..

Shreya came near him and put her head on his shoulder...

They moved towards the outskirts.

On a hill, daya took out the basket..

They had snacks...

Nd below the tree they sat together snuggled close..

**Daya: **shreya angel, Iam really sorry uss din maine bht buri tarah behave kiya tha..

**Shreya: **daya wo baat purani hochuki hai ha..

**Daya: **no shreya, its bad..maine bht bura kiya...

**Shreya: **daya,plz? Accha ek baat puchu aap bura nahi maanoge na?

**Daya: **haan my love, pucho..

**Shreya: **apko bacche kaise lagte hain?

**Daya smiled under his breath coz he knew wat was coming: **hmm shreya mujhe na bacche bilkul nahi pasand hai,

**Shreya's face fell: **ok daya, koi baat nahi...

**Daya just holds her hands nd says: **shreya angel, mujhe bacche pasand nahi, bht pasand hain, aur mae samajhta hu...

Shreya blushed nd hid herself in his arms..

**Daya continues: **par shreya ye kch jaldi nahi hai?

**Shreya in muffeled voice: **apki jaisi marzi daya...

**Daya: **par tum kya chahti ho?

**Shreya: **mae to duty chodna nahi chahti..

**Daya: **par shreya ye kaise possible hai?

**Shreya: **mujhe duty karne denge ap agar aisa kch hua bhi to..

**Daya: **shreya! Kahin aisa already?

**Shreya nods quickly: **nahi aisa nahi hai,par 4th mnth tak to sb nrmal hi dikhta hai na daya.

**Daya: **par shreya..

**Shreya: **apko meri kasam hai, uske bd me bureau me rahungi...

**Daya: **ok ok. Theek hai..

**Shreya: **daya, plz?

**Daya hugs her as if to say: **ok my love, jaisa ap kahein, apko miljayega baby...

In the evening at 5 pm..

Daya drives the car towards a private resort...

At the entrance..

**Manager: **welcome mr and mrs shetty, mr. Shetty aapne jo room book kiya tha wo extreme end pe hai, ye rahe apke keys, aapne jaisa sb sncha tha sb waisa hai,.

**To waiter: **saab ka bag lejao..

Shreya looks at daya.

**Daya: **kya hua?

**Shreya: **ye sb? Kya zaroorat thi?

Before daya could answer his fone diverted his mind.

**Daya: **haan bhabi?

**Tarika: **daya suno, ek favour chahye tha..

**Daya: **bhabi apke liye kch bhi, boliye na..

**Tarika: **kal plz tumlog kch bahar plan karlena ya sachin ke ghar ya mere mud island wale farmhouse pe i hope u understand,

**Daya whistles: **ohho kya baat hai bhabi, ap aur mera pyara bhai akele, hmm, very good, ok waise bhi kal acp sir ne bulaya hai saara din unke ghar pe spend krne ko, shayad wo bhi chahte ke unke bete aur bahu akele tym spend kare..

**Tarika blushes: **ok thnx bye..

**Daya: **uff ye sharmana..

Shreya who was listening smiles..

Daya takes her hand nd she merely follows him..

After going into the room..

Shreya smiles, coz she sees everythng her favourite, right from the flower decoration to the sheets..

**Daya: **pasand aaya?

**Shreya comes near him and puts her arms around his neck: **kaise pasand nahi aata my patidev, i loved it, thanku she kissed his cheek..

**Daya: **ua welcome, jaao fresh hojao.. Ye lo iss bag me apko jo zaroorat hai wo sb hai..

**Shreya: **ok my love...

Shreya goes away to freshen up..

Daya makes the last minute arrangmnts and he hides..

Shreya comes out to see two hearts made wid candles and roses..

The roses one was on the bed, the candles n roses one was on the carpet.

Shreya smiled n wnt to the miror looked at herself..

She was looking utterly gorgeous..

Wid a maroon n green combination chifon saree wid a velvet blouse wid a short back n dori., beautul jewelley and beautiful bangles..

2 things wer missing she thought, she searched but cudnt find dem, so sadly she went n stood at the mirror combing her hair..

Then she saw daya holding two gft boxes..

Shreya looks at him questioningly..

**Daya: **shreya, ye gfts tmhare liye...

**Shreya: **2 gfts, wow thankyou sooo much she kisses on his cheek..

**Daya: **ab thnax hi bolti rahengi ya dekhogi bhi?

Shreya opened frst box..

**She exclaimed: **payal? Wow so sweet she kissed on the payal..

Nd tried to bend down to wear it..

Daya pushed her on the stool and sat down..

He took her rightt feet in his hand,

He quickly carrassed it before making her wear the anklet.. Nd bend down to kiss her foot..

Shreya shivers..

He does the same wid her left foot before making her stand and wen she stood der was a sweet voice frm the anklet...

Shreya smiled..

**Daya: **ab doosra gft..

Shreya opened the box, and it was a beautiful waist chain...

**Shreya: **daya ye..

**Daya put his finger on her lips: **shhhh..

He took the waist chain in his hand.. Moved shreya pallu smwat away..

He held her waist began tying the waist chain and carrassing her waist as mch as he can..

Shreya was blushing shivering, cntroling her emotions...

Daya bent down n kissed on her waist.. That was enough fr shreya..

Wen daya stood up again carrassing her waist.. She quickly hid herself in his arms..

Daya hugged her tightly...

Few minutes later dinner arrived..

They had dinner..

Nd after dinner daya wanted to dance..

He put up song n forwarded his palm n shreya willingly gave in...

_**Rab ki qawali hai Ishq koi  
Dil ki Diwali hai Ishq koi  
Mehki si pyaali hai Ishq koi  
Subah ki laali hai Ishq...  
Girta sa jharna hai Ishq koi  
Uthta sa kalma hai Ishq koi  
Saanson mein lipta hai ishq koi  
Aankhon mein dikhta hai Ishq**_

_**Mere dil ko tu jaan se juda kar de**_  
_**Yun bas tu mujhko fanaa kar de**_  
_**Mera haal tu, meri chaal tu**_  
_**Bas kar aashiqana**_

_**Tere waaste mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana (x2)**_

_**Rab ki qawali hai Ishq koi**_  
_**Dil ki Diwali hai Ishq koi**_  
_**Mehki si pyaali hai Ishq koi**_  
_**Subah ki laali hai Ishq...**_

_**Sochu tujhe toh hai subah**_  
_**Sochu tujhe toh shaam hai**_

_**Ho o manzilon pe ab toh meri ek hi tera naam hai**_  
_**Tere aag me hi jalte, koyle se heera bante**_  
_**Khwaabon mein aagey chalte hain tujhe batana**_

_**Tere waaste mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana (x2)**_

_**Saath-saath chalte-chalte haath chhoot jayenge**_  
_**Aisi raahon mein milo naa**_  
_**Baatein-baatein karte-karte raat kat jaayegi**_  
_**Aisi raaton mein milo naa**_

_**Kya hum hain, kya Rab hai**_  
_**Jahaan tu hai wahin sab hai**_  
_**Tere lab mile mere lab khile**_  
_**Ab door kya hai jaana**_

_**Tere waaste mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana**_

_**Tere waaste mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana**_

_**Rab ki qawali hai Ishq koi**_  
_**Dil ki Diwali hai Ishq koi**_  
_**Mehki si pyaali hai Ishq koi**_  
_**Subah ki laali hai Ishq...**_

_**Mere dil ko tu jaan se juda kar de**_  
_**Yun bas tu mujhko fanaa kar de**_  
_**Mera haal tu, meri chaal tu**_  
_**Bas kar aashiqana**_

_**Tere waaste mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana**_  
_**Mera Ishq Sufiyana(x2)**_

As the sng was about to end, daya impatiently began kissing shreya's neck

Shreya was melting in his arms..

**Shreya huskily: **daya...

She goes away frm him..

Daya pallu kheenchta hai..

Shreya is blushing hard..

**Shreya: **daya plz..

Daya comes closer nd kisses her back..

Shreya runs away..

Daya laughs at her antics..

She goes near the window.

Daya runs nd pushes her on the wall..

Shreya is breathing heard..

She turns facing to the wall

Daya opens the dor of her blouse nd kisses on the back...shreya tries to run away..

Daya removes her pallu n the whole saaree in a blink...

Shreya blushes a lot...

She suddenly comes n hugs daya..

Daya smiles..

He picks her in bridal style n take towards the bed..

He lay her delicately...

Daya kisses her madly.. Shreya also responds wid same passion...

Somteime later..

Daya tkes out hr blouse..

Shreya is dying due to shyness..

Daya kisses her boosoms, her stomach..

In a flash he removes her peticoat n his clothes..

N slowly enters her..

Shreya flinches...

Tears of happiness flowing out at the sweet union of souls n boy.

Daa suck at those tears.

Smtim ltr they finish and lay satisfied in each othrs arms..

**Shreya: **thnx daya..

**Daya kisses hr forehead: **thnx mat bolo my love..

Both relax in each other's arms, waiting fr a new begining in their life..

**A/N: guy hws dis? A special one for dareya fans, hop u like it. Review krna plz. And ya lst chap wednesday ko hoga, pakka to al who reviwd previously, guys name lekr thnx krne ke liye lst chap ka wait krna. Till den, take care, be healthy n njy ua life.**


	12. Passionate Abhirika

**B/N: hello friends, how are u all, This is the last chapter of my story " Abhijit ko Hua Bukhar". Hope U all like it, n enjoy it.. plz do review. thnx to all those who supported me throughout the story, Nd yes guys next is also an abhirika, plz gimme ideas wat do u want in that…Hope u remember me in ua prayers,plz pray that I get wat I desire for..**

**Coming to the story, Rated M for the contents in the 2****nd**** half of the story…**

Last we have seen dareya nd der love in resort..

Here abhirika...

Tarika has given the last injectn...

Now she wanted to remove the needle n the injectn pad. And abhi ofcourse doing drama..

**Tarika:** abhi ye nikaalne to do..

**Abhi:** tarika bht dard hoga,plz nahi na...

**Tarika:** abhi itne din se ise lagaye baithe hain dard nhi hua jo ab hoga?

**Abhi: **plz taaru nahi na?

**Tarika : **apko dard nhi hoga I promise.

Meri ankhon me dekhiye...

**Abhi: **usse kya hoga?

**Tarika: **bs dekhiye to..

Abhi lost in the eyes of his curly beauty..

And tarika quickly took out the needle..abhi feels the pain but the immense love took over the feeling of pain...

Smtime later..

**Tarika: **abhi hogaya.

**Abhi: **kb nikaala needle?

**Tarika: **jb aap meri ankhon me dekhrahe the, tb apko dard nhi hota.

**Abhi: **arey wah biwi, apke paas to magic hi magic hai.

Tarika giggles.

**Tarika comes near abhi n hugs him n places a kiss on his forehead: **abhi apke pyar ka magic hai ye..ab sojayein?

**Abhi:** taaru, sunday strt hone me 3hrs hain na...

**Tarika knew that it was coming: **abhi iam really tired,plz sone do mujhe..

**Abhi: **taaru tumne medicine khtm hone ka wait karo bola ab to medicine bhi khtm hogayi hai na..

**Tarika: **abhi plz? Plz my heartbt?

Abhi understnds that tarika needs rest coz since she came she's bsy wid him nly..

**Abhi: **ok jaan, accha ajao sojate hain...

**Tarika: **ok abhi..

She puts the light out..

Abhi lays down n spread his right arm.

Tarika comes n lays her head on abhi's hand..

Abhi snuggles her closer n kisses on her forehead...

Tarika puts her hand on abhi's stomach.. N abhi hugs her tightly n they both go off to their dreamland

In the mrning...

Tarika wakes up frst..

She quickly disentangle herself frm abhi's arms n move away...

Goes to the kitchn n starts preparing food..

Fr breakfast she decided- bhindi ki sabzi n parantha, and pav bhaji.. For the desert she decided fr fruit chat...

In an hour she was done..

She quickly rushed off to the bedroom.

N decided her clothes. And abhi's dress also..

She dicided to go wid suit and kurta fr abhi..

For the mrning..

She freshend up. N went to kitchen again to get tea fr abhi..

Nd wen she came back..

Abhi was smiling in his sleep.

Tarika smiled seeing him..

She sat down beside him n gave a kiss on his forehead..

Abhi snuggles more into the pillow..

Tarika smiles seeing him like dis..

She kisses on his eyes.

Abhi tries to open his eyes..

He sees tarika bent on him..

He pulls tarika down..

Nd kisses her on lips..

**Tarika: **abhi...

Abhi bsy kissing hr.

Sometime later they break apart..

**Tarika: **abhi aap na hamesha bs...

**Abhi: **mae kya hamesha?..

**Tarika: **accha chaliye jaiyye fresh hojaiyye..breakfast karte hain...

**Abhi: **meri bed tea..

**Tarika: **opps bhool gayi..

She gives him the rose n tea..

Abhi takes the tea in right hand n rose in left hand. And begins tracing tarika's face wid the rose..

Tarika is blushing...

Abhi finishes tea..

**Tarika: **jaiyye fresh hojaiyye..

Abhi goes away..

Tarika goes to the mirror n gets ready..

Abhi comes out,,

He's wearing his robe

**Abhi: **tarika, ye kurta?

**Tarika: **abhi plz?

**Abhi: **ok my love...

Tarika moves out to the dining table..

Abhi comes out looking dashing..

**As soon as tarika sees him her breathing stops fr a moment she thinks: **duniya ka sbse handsome insan mera husbnd hai..

**Abhi who sees her like dis comes near her: **taaru?

**Abhi again: **tarika?

**Tarika: **umm kya hua abhi?

**Abhi: **kya dekhrahi ho?

**Tarika: **kch nahi abhi...

Abhi comes closer and tarika puts her hands on his shoulder.

**Abhi: **aj bht khubsurat lgrahi ho...

**Tarika: **abhi aap bht zyada handsome lagrahe ho, ye kurta...

**Abhi: **hmmm.. To ye bt hai,.

He quickly picks tarika in his arms n makes her sit on the chair..

He goes back to bring the remaining dishes...

Tarika is just staring at him...

They both hav breakfast..

After breakfast..

**Abhi: **tarika mera 5th gft?

**Tarika: **raat ko abhi, ap chalo mera sath..

She takes him to the balcony wer she has set up a swing, a long one wer 2 ppl cn sit togther..

Decorated it...

Wen she takes abhi der.

Abhi is amazed..

**Abhi: **tarika ye?

**Tarika: **a part of your 5th gft..

Abhi goes and sits on that swing..

Tarika also comes..

She puts on a switch..

Nd the shades of the balcony come down n it becomes a private place.

Tarika snuggles closer...

Wat abhi does is begin kissing her neck...

**Tarika: **abhi wait plz?

**Abhi: **ummm. Tarika, i dnt think i cn wait now...

**Tarika angrily: **abhi bs..

**Abhi leaves her: **fine jaao..i will nt come near u...

He tries to go away..

**Tarika: **abhi iam ?

**Abhi: **no tarika, mujhe lagne laga hai ke tum mujhse pyar hi nahi karti.

**Tarika shocked: **abhi.. Aisi koi bt nahi hai..

**Abhi: **to phr kaisi bt hai tarika?

**Tarika comes near abhi n bows down her head: **karlo tumhe jo karna hai abhi..

Wat abhi does is, he smiles at his curly beauty n picks her up nd takes to the swing n makes her sit n he also sit beside her..n hugs her tightly...

**Abhi:** mae to bs tumse pyar karna chahta tha, par koi zabrdsti nhi hai tarika, tumhara mann jb chahe.. Accha tum kch bolrahi thi?

**Tarika smiles,.. She kisses on abhi's cheek: **thnx fr understanding abhi...

**Abhi: **hum nahi samjhenge to kaun samjhega hmm?

**Tarika: **abhi,, accha ye pics dekhenge?

**Abhi: **kaunse pics?

**Tarika: **dekhen to sahi?

**Abhi: **chalo..

Tarika shows him the pics..

Abhi laughs..

Those wer beautiful memories..

Sometime later..

Tarika realizes its time to prepare lunch..

She leaves abhi wid the albums n goes down to the kitchen, she has already marinated things..

She prepared the dishes quickly..

Nd wen she came back she saw that abhi had snoozed off...

She smiled. N went back to freshen up..

Wen she came back till den abhi was sleeping...

She went near him n quickly blew some air on his face..

Abhi woke up n saw her in a saree.

**Abhi: **arey waah aj to fashion show, tarika, i knw wat my gft is.. Dis beauty of yours..

Tarika blushed hardly...

**Tarika: **abhi lunch karlein?

**Abhi: **kya banaya hai?

**Tarika: **surprise chalein?

Abhi n tarika goes to dining table...

Abhi quickly takes out the covers of dishes..

**Abhi exclaims: **biryani? Russian salad? Gulab jamun? Tarika wow yaar, thnx soooo mch u kept ua promise...

Abhi n tarika had lunch teasing each other..

After lunch..

**Abhi: **tarika rest karein?

**Tarika: **hmmm abhi chalo...

**Abhi: **bedroom me?

**Tarika: **abhi guest room me, apko 5th gft chahye na?

**Abhi: **ok baba..

Abhi and tarika go to guest room n relax..

After abhi slept..

Tarika quickly gets up and goes to their bedroom..

Changes the sheets, sets the music player, the balloons, the flowers, the fluffy heart pillows n her nd abhi's dress.

She puts the gft box on the dressing table, takes the clothes and goes away..

Then she goes into the kitchen..

Marinates the dinner items, prepare abhi's most favourite things..

N goes to guest room n sleeps beside him..

Sometym later abhi wakes up..

He sees tarika sleeping like a baby..

He kisses her forehead n begins carrasing her arms..

Tarika wakes up...

**Tarika: **abhi ap kb uthe?

**Abhi: **2 mins pehle..

**Tarika: **ok be ready fr the 5th gft..

**Abhi: **arey waah kya gft hai...

**Tarika: **abhi pehle ready hojao..

**Abhi: **phr se?

**Tarika: **abhi plz..

**Abhi: **ok baba..

Tarika gives abhi his formal coat pant, his new blazer suit black colored one wid a white shirt..

Abhi smiled.

He got ready..

N searched fr tarka everywer..

He called tarika..

_**On call..**_

**Abhi:** tarika, kahan ho aap?

**Tarika: **abhi bedroom me ajao na..

Abhi runs..

Wen he opens the bedroom door..

He is astounded..

He saw candles, balloons, i love u msgs everywer..

He smiles..

But he cudnt see tarika..

He calls out softly..

**Abhi: **taaru jaan...

**Tarika: **abhi jaan...

Abhi sees a slender figure in the balcony..

Nd he felt that he had recieved the 5th gft..

Coz tarika was wearing a long backless gown.. Of red colur...

Nd diamond studs n a diamond pendant..

She looked gorgeous..

Abhi cudnt take his eyes off her...

**Tarika: **abhi?

**Abhi came near her and whispered: **duniya ki sbse khubsurat ladki meri bahon me..

Nd he hugged her tightly...

Tarika blushed..

**Tarika: **abhi apka gft..

**Abhi: **mujhe mera gft milgaya...

**Tarika: **abhi wahan bed pe...

Abhi and tarika go towards the bed..

Tarika takes the small box n give it to him..

Abhi opens the box..

Nd there was a set of promise rings..

**Abhi: **tarika ye? Ye to ek ladka usually ladki ko deta hai na?

**Tarika: **kyun? Ek ladki nhi desakti..

Accha ye note to padho..

**Abhi: **ok lao do..

Abhi reads the note n his face glows..

_**" i love u abhi,**_

_**I promise u that i will fulfill all the promises i have done,..**_

_**I promise u that i'll be wid u watever may happen,**_

_**I promise to support u in watever u do,**_

_**I promise to hold u wen u need a frnd,**_

_**I promise , i'll love u wid all my heart..**_

_**I promise to understand wen u can't explain..**_

_**I promise to read u before u cud even tell me..**_

_**I promise today, that your wife, mrs. Tarika abhijit will fulfill all the promises given by her..**_

_**It wud be great if u promise the same...**_

Abhi had tears in his eyes...

**Abhi:** taaru ye?

**Tarika: **i promise abhi..

**Abhi: **i promise jaan, meri zindagi...

Abhi n tarika pick up the respective rings..

Tarika slips the ring on abhi's finger n abhi does the same...

Nd they both hug each other tightly...

**Tarika: **abhi, hw was d 5th gft?

**Abhi: **it was the best better than the all 4 gfts.. I love u jaan..

**Tarika: **i love u too abhi...

**Abhi: **tarika even I have a gft fr u..

**Tarika: **abhi kya?

Abhi givs her a card...

Tarika opens it...

Nd the words made her cry...

"_**I love you my life..**_

_**U cmplete me, u make me smile, the only thing wch I want frm u is...**_

_**Plz make me the father of our child..."**_

**Tarika: **abhi ye kya hai?

**Abhi: **tarika ye sach hai..mae bht din se snchraha tha...

**Tarika: **par abhi 1 yr bhi nahi hua na...

**Abhi: **meri bekar si khwahish thi wo tarika, ab lagta hae ke jaldi se mera baby ajaye..

**Tarika: **mujhe to beta chahye...

**Abhi: **mujhe to beti...

**Tarika: **nahi beta..

**Abhi: **beti hogi bs..

**Tarika: **maine boldiya na beta to beta bs...

**Abhi: **jaisa aap kahein mrs. Aap ho to hum hain..

Tarika smiles...

**Tarika: **abhi dinner karlein?

**Abhi:** nahi mujhe kch aur khaana hai...

**Tarika blushes scarlet..: **abhi, no shaitani, chaliye...

**Abhi nods thinking: **dinner hojane do nd then the dance phr batata hu tumhe, aur aaj subah ki saza bhi milegi...

Abhi n tarika go towards the teatable n sofa in their room..

Abhi quickly takes away the dish covers...

**Abhi exclaims: **taaru!.. Paneer tikka, dal makhani, chicken manchuria, kashmeeri kabab, roghani parantha.. Wow itna sb mere liye, yaar ye to wrld ka bst gft hai, 15 days se porridge, soup sandwich uff, pata ni log kaise khate hain ye sb.. Thnx my love n he quickly kisses tarika..

**Tarika: **apko accha laga?

**Abhi:** kaise accha nahi lgta haan? Chalo bhook lagi, lekin khilaoge tum...

**Tarika: **aap jaisa chahein abhi..

Abhi sits on the couch n pulls tarika on his lap..

Both feed each other the food...

After dinner..

**Abhi: **wats fr the dessert...

**Tarika: **abhi aap na. Bs kitna khayenge?

**Abhi: **hmm kch nhi bhi ho to chalega, u become my dessert...

Tarika blushes n punches abhi's shoulder...

**Tarika: **hai abhi, i'll go n bring it...

She goes away n brings the dish wch is coverd...

**Abhi: **isme kya hai..

**Tarika: **dekhiye to sahi...

Abhi opens the dish cover..

**Tarika: **pasand aaya?

**Abhi: **taaru, fruits n choclate cake, its beautiful...

Really beautiful...

**Tarika: **ok cake cute karein..

On the cake their was a note..

_**"**__** here's to forever love**_

_**Abhirika"**_

**Abhi smiles: **haan taru, aap bhi aao...

Tarika nd abhi both cut the cake n feed each other..

They danced slowly n romantically to the tunes of Beinteha...

As the song came to an end, tarike felt she cudnt cntrol herself, rather it shud hav been the other way round..

she wrapped her hands around abhi's neck and connected their mouths. When his lips parted on a low groan, she took full advantage of the opening and darted her tongue inside. Consumed by desire so intense that it shook him to the core, he began mating his tongue with hers in a French kiss intended to rattle her the same way she was rattling him, and destined to

build a need within her to the degree he was experiencing.

Their kiss was hot. It was passionate. It was possessive. At that moment they claimed the right to belong to each other for their whole life. To fulfill each other's fantasies, give in to each other's desires. Tongues mingled hotly, explored greedily and devoured incessantly.

Abhi broke off the kiss just long enough to sweep her into his arms.** "We're about to burn up the sheets, Taarika," **he said on a low growl, and he began walking toward the bedroom. And that, he thought, would just be the beginning.

Tarika gazed up at Abhijit, drawn to the intensity of his brown eyes.

When he laid her down on the bed, their gazes locked and she felt the heat of his desire all the way to her toes. It was affecting her the most at the center of her legs, an ache that was about to get satisfied.

She watched as he took a step back away from the bed and leaned over and began removing his

shoes and socks. Straightening, he took off his shirt to expose his muscular chest. Tossing it aside, he then went for the zipper of his trousers. Her breath held as he slowly eased it down and while doing so he kept his gaze fastened on hers.

When he lowered his pants, along with his briefs, to the floor, her gaze shifted and went directly to his midsection, then lower. There it lingered while taking in the glory of his manhood, the enormity of his erection that accentuated the degree of his arousal. He was big, thick and hard. And there was no doubt in her mind to the degree of his need. Or hers.

She wanted to reach out and touch him, hold his hard, warm flesh in her hands. Slide her fingers all over it and feel its texture, its strength and its heat.

Her gaze shifted to his face. As if he had read her thoughts, he gave her a slow smile before moving his completely naked body toward the bed.

Tarika inhaled a deep breath and whispered his name the moment he placed one knee on the bed and reached for her. She rose up and went into his arms willingly, without haste, and the moment he leaned over and captured her mouth, she knew she was a goner. His mouth was hotter than before. It ignited every cell in her body, causing low groans to circulate in her throat, get caught in her lungs.

Then his mouth became demanding, excruciatingly dominant in a way that made her stomach clench. And when he suddenly pulled back, she inhaled deeply before lifting her gaze to his.

He didn't say anything. He simply reached out and with a flick of his wrist, in one smooth move he took off her gown and tossed it aside.

"Red is my favorite color and I liked it." He murmured the words against her throat, seconds before she felt the gentle nip of his teeth, the lap of his tongue and the sucking on the soft skin of her neck. She knew what he had just done. He had put a passion mark there, branding her as his. If there ever was a man designed to make her a mother by giving her a baby, he was.

"You're beautiful." His words, spoken as a deep growl from his throat, had her lifting her face up to his. The heated desire in the gaze looking back at her made her heart beat that much faster in her chest. And when he reached out and trailed his fingers from the top of her shoulders down to the twin peaks of her breasts, she swallowed deeply, trying not to detonate from his touch alone. His touch was smooth and slow, as if he would not be rushed, and when he reached her nipples, he took his fingertips and gently caressed each hardened bud with a skill and a purpose that shot intense hunger through her. Then he leaned down and his tongue outlined each tip, before taking them in his mouth one at a time and gently sucking on them the way their child would.

And with each tug she felt the intensity of her need for him in the center of her legs.

"Abhijeet!"

He reached down and his hands found their mark between her legs. She was hot, wet and ready. And there was that annoying ache that she needed him to take away. Intense emotions were tearing into her and creating a raw need she had never felt before.

"And now I give you my baby," he rasped near her ear.

Abhijit's words, both confident and arrogant, nearly took her breath away. But she didn't have time to think about that when she suddenly found herself flat on her back beneath him. His masculine physique towered over her, every perfectly formed muscle. She looked up into his eyes, locked in his gaze the moment he gripped her hips and raised them to him. Then he entered her. It was a joining so grand, so absolute that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Her body automatically gave in to him, stretched for him. And when he began moving, it had her trembling inside. Heat flared within her, taking over her mind and body with an intensity that shook her to the core. But abhijit didn't let up. He painstakingly increased the tempo, amplified the pace.

Holding her body immobile beneath his, he began pumping into her nonstop with possessive deliberation, timeless precision.

Tarika's body was suddenly hit with something akin to an electrical shock and she felt her muscles clenching, tightening. She pulled him deeper inside of her when waves of pleasure consumed her body.

The exact moment she came, he did, as well, and she heard abhi's deep, guttural growl and felt his hot release shoot to her womb.

He bucked inside her again at the same time she felt the warmth of his breath on her lips mere seconds before he took her mouth with a hunger that sent her over the edge yet again. Sensations rippled through her body when she was hurled into yet another orgasm and felt intense pleasure consume every part of her.

Abhi had been right. They were burning up the sheets.

Abhi felt himself floating back down to earth after having soared to the stars and beyond. He felt as if he'd had an out-of-body experience and had been blasted right out of this hemisphere. He lay there transfixed, drained and completely satisfied.

But still, that didn't keep him from wondering what the hell had happened. Why even now, when Tarika was trying hard to catch her own breath, he wanted to make love to her again, detonate into another explosion. How had it come to this?

Maybe it had been that sexy red much-of-nothing night gown she'd been wearing. Or it could have been the fact that the last time he'd made love to her months ago.

He knew any number of things could have raised his testosterone to a degree that even after two orgasms still had him hard and refusing to disconnect his body from hers. That was the strangest thing of all.

"You haven't gone down."

He moved to let his gaze rest on her eyes. An incredulous look glazed their depths with that observation. "No, I haven't," he admitted, feeling his erection harden even more as he spoke. "I like being inside you." And that wasn't a lie, not even close to a mild exaggeration.

He then ran his eyes over the rest of her. She was lying on her side facing him, her naked skin a dark hue against the sharp whiteness of the bedspread.

Her breasts were full and firm, her stomach taut and flat with a small tattoo of a rose near her hip bone. That was the most of what he saw, since his leg was thrown over her, locking her body in place to his. He had her in one hell of a pose.

Even now what was so vividly clear in his mind was the exact moment he'd reached his first climax with her while thrusting into her repeatedly, liking the way her inner muscles had clamped tight around him, holding him in their grip, milking everything out of him and—

"Now you're getting bigger."

Her voice sliced through his thoughts. Then with full awareness of what was taking place, he tightened his legs, keeping her in a fixed position beside him. "I know," he said huskily, unable to stop what was about to happen yet again.

He heard her suck in a trembling breath, watched as her eyes darkened to the point where he could barely see the long lashes covering them. But he was able to make out the expression on her face.

He reached out and rubbed the tip of his finger around her belly button. His caress didn't alter when he heard the sharp change in her breathing pattern or when he felt the slight quivering of her thighs beneath his.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked softly, barely able to enunciate any of the words.

Hearing the lack of comprehension in her voice endeared her to him even more. He figured that he could show her better than tell her. Leaning forward, he came within inches of her lips. "Um, what do you think I'm doing?" he asked, as he softly stroked the flat planes of her stomach with his fingertips.

"I—I can't think," she whispered, closing her eyes on a throaty sigh.

"Then don't. Just feel". And then he began moving, excruciatingly slow, deep inside her, gradually withdrawing, then filling her again, deeper still in a leisurely measured thrusting motion. He felt sensations sear through the both

of them from such a long, drawn-out and unhurried mating process.

"Open your eyes , tarika " he whispered in a raspy voice, as he continued to thrust slowly in and out of her, savoring each and every time he did so.

He watched as she did what he asked, met her gaze mere seconds before he leaned closer and took her mouth. The stroke of his tongue with hers was as slow and deliberate as the mating of their bodies— surging forward, retreating and then surging forward again.

Abhi lowered his head and kissed Tarika at the same time he slowly began moving in and out of her again. He could feel his erection expanding inside her with each gentle thrust he took. She suddenly pulled her mouth away from him. "Abhi!"

He felt her muscles tighten around him and clench him in an unwavering grip. Her thighs began to quiver uncontrollably and due to the deliberate pressure of her thighs on his legs, the motion had the ability to shake him to the core. Sensations began spurting through him, eliciting his own torrid release. He felt the full impact of their orgasm in every part of his body.

"Tarika," he said in a guttural groan before leaning over and kissing her while simultaneously releasing inside her the life-creating substance that would produce a baby.

_His baby._

_Their baby._

Never before had he wanted such a thing to happen more than he did now. He released her mouth and reached out and placed a gentle hand on her stomach as if willing it so. She gazed up at him, as if understanding the meaning of what he was doing. The possibility that she was perceptive enough to interpret his thoughts had a nervetingling effect on him.

For a fraction of a second, he just stared at her, feeling the heated flush of their connected bodies.

It was nothing short of pure, raw sexual pleasure. And as he eased his body to lie beside her, still not ready to pull out of her, he looked forward to the next time they would make love.

.

:

.

.

.

,

.

Some moths later...

Early mrning...

Tarika got up and cudnt stand still, she felt her stomach clenching n a vomit sensation..

She ran to the bathroom..

Abhi woke up wid a start, he saw tarika throwing up...

He ran to her...

**Abhi: **tarika, kya hua?

Tarika cleaned her face...

**Tarika smiled: **abhi i guess., ua wish has come true...

**Abhi just hugged her tightly.: **thankyou my love...

Nd they both basked in the happiness of their life...

Meanwhile in the afternoon...

Shreya in the bureau fainted...

Daya picked her up n carried to the nearest clinic...

After checking dctr came out...

**Daya: **dctor? Kya hua hai?

**Doctor: **hua nahi, hone wala hai..

**Daya worried: **kya hone wala hai?

**Dctr: **apki wife maa banne wali hai...

**Daya: **sach...

Dctr goes away...

**Daya goes n hugs shreya: **thnx shreya...

**Shreya: **thnx n love u daya...

Both couples relishing the moments of happiness...

**A/N: hope u all didn't die of embarrasment, plz chappal mat marna, u ppl wanted a passionate chap on abhirika, so here it is.. plz do tel me how was it.. thnx to all those who encouraged me througout the story, thnx and love u all. will miss ua reviews on this story….thnx dearos….**

**Thnx to ****ninadkdm****, ****Dareya reunited**** , ****zoomra****, dareya789, guest, Aditya, Deep , Khushi mehta, Navkiran Kaur , Raj , Duoangel95, priya, rukmani, Dareya, ****katiiy****, ****killer1437**** , ****Anupama Mishra****, ****Princess Angelina-SRIJA****, ****Palak96**** , ****143CID-AbhiTarika**** ,****CidAbhi , riya, Pavitra, ****Siya 01****, Piya angel , Suman, Love , Roop, Pooja2 , ****shilpapatte.1****, **

**sorry If I missed any name… love u all.. hugs..**


End file.
